Not A Little Girl Anymore
by EdwardLovesBella02
Summary: Renesmee love's Jake, who she was always supposed to be with, while a vampire who has far too much mystery peeks her interest. He has a power & past that partially shields him from Edward & Alice's power. Will Renesmee fall for the vamp while Jake is away
1. Prologue

Prologue

To learn how to love and be loved, you some times have to experience more of life. This does not mean your first love wont be your last... Just some times you have to be loved by another to work your way back.


	2. Not Always a Morning Person

Setting the scene:

This story takes place nine years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee is physically fully grown and wants everyone to see her as a grown-up. There isn't one certain point of view but a good portion is Renesmee. They are still in Forks but the only one in school is Renesmee, and she doesn't get to miss school on the cloudy days.

**Renesmee POV**

BEEP..…BEEP… BEEP...BEEP

One of these days I am seriously going to smash that insulting thing that makes an earsplitting noise every morning, that many people call an alarm clock.

Great, today was my first day at high school, and everyone agreed that I looked like a junior, now that I am fully grown physically. With my thoughts flowing with sarcasm I thought 'so lets just throw me into the middle of high school and see how many people can hate me' because yes I was half human but I was still different, 'Thanks mom and dad for having such pale skin, I practically glow in the dark… no, that wont bring attention my way' all the kids will say "hey look everybody it's Forks High's albino girl."

Some of the things I have over heard my dad say about high school worry me: 'prison' 'time I wish I could sleep'. Why in the heck would I want to go somewhere described in that way? My mom and dad think it will be good for me to start high school and to be around more people than just our family. To frustrate this week even further, my dad recently decided that I am not allowed to be with Jacob without parental supervision. He is definitely not stopping my newfound boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with my long time friend Jake. Whatever, maybe I'll just make-out with Jacob in front of dad one of these days and see how much he wants to supervise.

"Nessie" I was pulled from my daydreaming, by my dad's calming but fatherly tone. He had opened my door just a crack and tilted his head against the door. I just knew he would over hear my thoughts, hopefully he fully heard the last bit. The mind reading thing was starting to get irritating, except for when I could make him feel uncomfortable.

Dad walked over to me and sat at the foot of my queen size navy blue covered bed, and patted my leg, "Nessie, going to school as many times as I have does make it seem less than appealing, but having Carlisle, Alice, and I tutoring you isn't giving you all the experiences that high school can, not to mention meeting new people there," with that he got up and started towards my door while motioning me to get up and get dressed.

I got up out of my bed and headed toward my 'half the size of Alice's' closet, and before dad could leave the room, I turned toward him while halfway in the closet. I just had to add the last bit to this conversation with a slight bit of sarcasm "Yes dad, I need to explore the world, have big dreams, meet more humans, yatta, yatta, yatta…."

"…And I don't appreciate your albino cracks, no one will make fun of you for that, you are _my beautiful little girl_…" and with a small chuckle he added "…after all we do live in Forks everyone is pretty pale."

"I'm NOT a LITTLE girl anymore _dad_" grrrr, I am so tired of hearing that! I considered myself to be about 16 or 17, because of how matured I looked physically. Not to mention my far to intelligent brain, this brain definitely should count for a few added years… right? But NOOO, of course the rest of my family looked at me as if I were only eight years old!

"You will always be my little girl Nessie, and you were only born eight years ago, so yes technically you are eight… love you sweetie… now get dressed you don't want to be late."

A quiet "grrrrrr" is the only thing I could manage to respond with. I knew this conversation really wasn't going to go anywhere so I gave up… for now, but I was not giving up on showing how mature I really was, they would have to see me as a mature adult then!

**Edward's POV**

Leaving Renesmee's room I could barely keep my composure with what she had mentioned in her thoughts, making-out…. With… Jaaaaa-… no,no,no, Thank god she didn't see that I heard that part of her thoughts, though she was hoping to get a rise out of me, I knew I would have to show no emotion toward that little mental comment… I would have to talk to Bella about Renesmee's increasing interest for _him_. I tried to keep my cool… truly I did… but it's extremely hard when the _dog_ that tried to steal the love of your life from you is now going to try and have a romantic relationship with your beautiful little girl. How was I going deal with this…

I was now at the end of the hall in our comfortable little cottage, at the entry of Bella's and my room. She was lying on our beautiful white bed reading none other than Wurthering Heights, again. She is so beautiful, sometimes I find myself just stuck staring at every inch of her, and not to mention listening to her thoughts when she opened them to me. As I slowly walked toward her, she gave me her coy little smile and closed the book and placed it gently on the side table, she then slowly got up to greet me half way with a passionate kiss, I paused the kiss to call Alice to ask her to come over, to bring Nessie to school because Bella and I would be busy for a while. But before I could call, while now kissing Bella again, I was interrupted.

"ewww, gross mom-dad, get a room." Nessie was at the door right as I had picked Bella up into my arms and started trailing kisses up and down her neck.

Bella thought to answer Nessie's statement because my lips were a little busy at the moment. "Renesmee, we are in our room, Alice is on her wa-, Edward stop that I need to tell Ness-" as Bella and I looked toward the door Alice was smirking and leading Nessie toward the front door.

Bella sighed softly "Alice's visions can really be helpful at times," Bella was right, I didn't even need to call Alice to know she would already be here.

As I started leading Bella to our bed, I saw something from Alice's mind, and to say I wasn't happy would be an understatement. A vision while she is getting in the car with Renesmee. Completely foiling my plan with having Bella in bed with me for the rest of the morning. It was time for Bella and I to talk about Renesmee, and how we were going talk to Nessie when she got home about boys, specifically Jacob.

**Renesmee's POV**

okay, so I have been through 4 classes know and seriously high school is really different from home. I know pretty much all the learning material, but the people they are a whole different story... there are a lot of guys staring and it's starting to freak me out.

Now, heading to lunch. Great. I don't like human food, but since we are "vegetarians" I couldn't drink human blood, and I have no idea how my family drinks that gross animal blood, I don't care how much my dad tells me that mountain lion has a pretty close taste to human blood. I just don't see it. So of course I decided that maybe eating human food even if it is pretty repulsive was a better choice, and that helps now that I have to be in high school a good percentage of time, around a whole bunch of pros-ti-tots and testosterone fueled boys.

"Hey, your Renesmee right, my name is Jamie and this is my friend Kaylie" Oh great now these skimpily short skirted girls, dressed pretty close to what a prostitute would wear- are going to talk to me. Please, please, please don't be headed to the cafeteria.

In a shy, and a bit of a quite voice I responded "Hi, yea, I go by Nessie though..." the girls were appraising me probably trying to figure out if they could transform me into one of them. Yea right...

As I walked out of the main building with the two girls trailing right behind me waiting to see where the conversation was going and I could tell they were hoping that they were headed to the same place as me.

Of course because it was Forks... the rain drains down from the gray and stormy clouds. Water pouring from the sky the minute I step away from the awning above the door. Great now I would be socked by the time I made it to the cafeteria.

"Hey, are you headed to lunch?..." the one who went by Kaylie asked.

Oh crap why me, what was I supposed to say to that, 'yea, maybe, no, yes but not with you guys'

... what kind of excuse can I make that keeps me away from these girls? Hearing an all to welcoming noise, hearing a honk and then revving of a motorcycle.

YES! I turned around already knowing who would be fifteen feet behind me at the closest edge of the parking lot.

"Umm, guys I'll see you later, if anyone asks, I got a off campus lunch pass... okay?" the two girls standing next to me didn't even shift their glances away from the shirtless amazing guy that was _all _mine, dream big girls cause he is not for sale, and never will be. I started to get impatient with them because they hadn't answered if they would cover my alibi.

"HELLO, Earth to the humans in front of me!" I knew that they wouldn't see the irony in the statement, and right now they were acting more like mannequins in a store front, so the phrase fit. They start to blink rapidly and turn their eyes onto me, and simply nodded as if they couldn't even speak.

Having answered me, their eyes wander back to glance at my 'shirtless in the rain' property and headed toward the cafeteria. Now that we waisted a precious 4 minutes that I could have been stopped by my dad, because Alice probably would have had a vision a few seconds ago, I would have only moments to make my escape from this parking lot. I ran to Jacob and hugged him.

"You have no idea, how good my day has just become." with that we touched foreheads and I saw from the corner of my eye the two girls at the cafeteria doors all googley eyed, and wishing they were me right now.

I jumped on the back of his bike and held on as tight as I could to his warm body. I had to hope that my hands wouldn't slip from holding onto his bare shoulders and chest, not like he wouldn't make sure he caught me if I started slip, but I liked to think that I could take care of myself too, without help.

As we pulled onto the highway, he knew we would have to make instantaneous choices of where to go so that we could have some alone time, without supervision. To bad La Push was no longer completely off limits.

Now it was only partially blocked to the Cullens, all they had to do is get permission via phone call to either Jacob or Sam to cross the line. I of course had no limits due to me being Jacob's imprint, which was nice.

****This will be important to know, to be able to understand what will happen next and what happens later in the story****

So Alice cant see werwolf's or Renesmee in her visions in all the twilight books, but now a little short of nine years, her power has gotten stronger and she now sees short little blurred seconds of Renesmee's future and will soon possibly see Jacob's future. This is partially because when she is around some one a long enough time her visions for those people get stronger, kind of like how her vision's of Bella's future got stronger and stronger the longer she was around her.

Chapter 1. Part 2. (Lunch Pass)

**Jacob's POV**

I knew Renesmee's first day would probably not be to much fun so being out of Edward's thought hearing range I decided that I would surprise my sweet heart by taking her out for her lunch hour, I knew she probably wouldn't want lunch, but I was going to try that first.

Pulling into a local dinner Charlie used to go to before he passed away last year of a heart attack, I saw her face drop getting off the motorcycle.

She loved this restaurant, not for the food but because Charlie would take her here every Saturday for lunch. She ate more around him than anyone else, she doesn't eat much anymore.

Eating is something she avoids, only when everyone else makes her eat will she actually eat.

hugging her tight and kissing her on the forehead, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Shall we..." giving me a small smile, leading me through the restaurant doors.

Nessie was having a really hard time after Charlie passed, and she started to act out. Fortunately she was in my hands most of the time or at the other times in her family's care, so when we were with her she wouldn't get to reckless.

I think me being a little more lenient with her recklessness behavior made Edward very upset, because he tried to make sure absolutely nothing even gave her the slightest of pain or even the slightest possibility of it, her skin was strong but not as un-penetrable as a vampire's, so he took that to the extreme. Me and Edward still didn't agree on much, but he knew that trying to keep her totally away from me would cause her to act out more. Lately she really wanted to rush into the more sexual aspect of our relationship, that was worrying me because as much as I wanted her in that way, her parents were willing to do everything in there power to make sure it wouldn't get that far at her age. They even sat me down one day and told me that if I even think about that before she is twenty in human years that I would be forbidden to see her and that they would move away, not like that would stop me from seeing her though. It would cause a lot of trouble for the pack but I think they would understand, hopefully. I think the only reason they were still in Forks was so that Nessie was happy, because Carlisle had to change his name and some of his appearance just so that he could work at a hospital an hour from Forks.

I mean yes, she was young but her family didn't see that she isn't that little eight year old. I was just hoping we could go to lunch and stifle her hormones for a bit, because I already knew I would have to hear it from both Edward and Bella for taking her out of school.

We sat at a corner booth and held hands on the table. She let go of my hand and touched my cheek to show me that she wasn't hungry, and that she wanted to have alone time with just me and no one else. I knew where she was going with that, I looked away from her pleading eyes, toward the window and slowly shook my head, no, while gazing out into the rain. She grimaced and pouted, taking her hand away, I grabbed her hand and kissed it because I knew if I didn't reassure her that I loved her that she would feel unwanted, even though she knew that would be wrong. She was a stubborn one, because after that she got up and started walking toward the door, she knew how to push my buttons and I wish I could push her buttons when I wanted her to do something. It's funny how we hadn't spoken a word since entering the restaurant, yet we had quite a conversation, ending with her storming out the door.

We were know walking out of the restaurant, I had passed the waitress a tip because I felt bad that we sat down, didn't even get to ordering and we were already leaving. "Ness, please stop, you know that I cant say no to you, but we just shouldn't do this." I was happy to see that it had stopped raining and the sun was peaking through the clouds, otherwise I would have to hear about getting her sick from a cold too.

"Jacob Black! I want you, and you as a guy wont take me, there is something seriously wrong here! Fine, whatever JAKE, take me back to scho-" I broke off her yelling by grabbing her waist firmly and kissing her aggressively muffling all of her words. We were starting to attract a bit of a local audience from the little argument.

"Wow, hey Nessie-Jake..." Quil was walking toward us, I had no idea where he had come from, "Careful Jake, are you trying to eat her?" he added with a small chuckle.

I pulled away, Nessie was blushing a beautiful soft pink. "No Quil, Nessie was just having a bit of a fit so I fixed the issue." Renesmee pouted and said "and you just ruined the moment... Quil... I wanted it to go further than that..."

"Bit of a bad mood today Ness? You upset about something?"

"No! Jacob is just not satisfy_**-**_" I put my hand over her mouth, she could be very forward and outspoken at times, and the whole pack didn't need to know about our situation.

As I kept my hand over her mouth, I answered Quil in the only way I thought would be the best, "Not important Quill, what brings you here?"

"O, I was just picking up some lunch. Embry and I had a really long night. We played with our new wii system and stayed up all night. That thing is a lot of fun you guys should seriously come over and try it out."

"Sure, Sure, sounds good" I knew Nessie wouldn't be into that so I didn't put much thought into it.

after I knew that Nessie would drop it, because she knew I didn't want everyone in on our personal life, though who knows when she might spit out something extremely personal just to push my buttons.

"Hey, Jacob I see you got that new bike working, can I try it out, you can take my Jeep and I'll bring the bike back to your house later? Please?" Embry was coming out from his Jeep to greet us, of course he would want to try out the bike. "Sure, here" I tossed him the keys and he tossed me his.

**Renesmee's POV**

Quill interrupting the kiss really pissed me off, I could have gained some ground with that kiss, move into more then went into the nearby forest. Hey a girl can dream, cant she... I'm just waiting for the right time to ambush Jacob and force him to a real make-out session, and not just this holding hands, a passionate kiss here and there stuff. He was going to have to have a little fun, it's not like I was going to force him to have sex with me, I just wanted to have a little fun maybe touching, kissing, exploring each other, what did he have to be so afraid of.

"No Quill, Nessie was just having a bit of a fit so I fixed the issue." I pouted and then stated the obvious "and you just ruined the moment... Quill... I wanted it to go further than that..." then I turn to him to glare at him.

"Bit of a bad mood today Ness? You upset about something?"

"No! Jacob is just not satisfy_**-**_" and as I was in the middle of talking Jacob covered my mouth I couldn't believe it. I contemplated biting down but I didn't want to hurt him, and it wouldn't be very nice of me to inform the whole pack about our situation. Even though Jakes thoughts could possibly voice it to them later, as a wolf.

I could tell Jacob was struggling for words that would end the conversation quickly and he finally figured out what to say,"Not important Quill, what brings you here?"

"O, I was just picking up some lunch. Embry and I had a really long night we played with our new wii system and stayed up all night. That thing is a lot of fun you guys should seriously come over and try it out." yea, right I cant even get my boyfriend to go any further than a very simple version of first base and now I was going to go play video games, I have a thought 'I'll play video games when I get more physical attention from Jacob'.

"Sure, Sure, sounds good" Jacob looked just the slightest bit amused by Quil's story.

This conversation was not even near over but for now I guess I would let it pass, I'll find just the right time to push his buttons, he wouldn't be that lucky to completely avoid the conversation.

"Hey, Jacob I see you got that new bike working, can I try it out, you can take my Jeep and I'll bring the bike back to your house later? Please?" Embry leaped out of his big jeep and jogged over to us. "Sure, here" Jake tossed him the keys and Embry tossed his keys to Jacob.

"Okay, we'll see you later guys, I have to get the Junior back to high school" I turned my face toward him and moved his arm from my shoulder, he did not just call me a junior, was that supposed to be some kind of joke, if it was it wasn't at all funny. He couldn't describe me as his angel, sweet heart, baby, not even his girlfriend. I stalked off to the jeep completely unhappy about how this lunch date went. I was only in the car for about a minute before Jake joined me, he stared at me hoping I would make eye contact with him when I wouldn't he grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted my head to meet his gaze. "Ness, I love you and it is killing me not to give you everything you want... _BUT_ I am desperately trying to get your parents to trust me, even if I don't care for your father, they wont trust me if we do what you are wanting to do."

"Jacob, what they don't know wont hurt them..."

"Your father reads minds, and your aunt sees the future, I think they will find out and soon, heck they probably already know..."

"If they knew we would already be surrounded by my family and I don't see anyone outside this vehicle..." As I was hoping his gaze flickered around the windows, then turned back to me and he stated "Your probably right." I knew I was in! I was going to get what I wanted. "I already knew I was right, Jacob Black, now will you please just let your guard down?" Well it was know or never. I climbed into the back of the jeep and set my chin on the seat and extended my hand toward him and gave him the come here with my index finger, with my best come hither eyes.

Okay I was gaining ground, maybe I would get even more than I was hoping.

OMG, he was actually climbing into the back with me, wow this was incredible and I did get what I wanted. Yes. now I was securely sitting in his lap facing him with my legs at his sides, and then I thought o heck I'm going to see how far I can go, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to kiss him. I had my hands pressed firmly to his bare chest feeling his amazing chest. I was completely shocked when he leaned forward and pressed my back up against the side of the jeep he was know lifting up the bottom of my shirt to reveal my stomach and then higher he moved his hands up and down my ribs, that sensation felt insane. Thank god Embry parked behind the dumpsters because this could definitely look bad. In that instant he pulled his hands away and stopped kissing me, my shirt fell back down into place, well that was fun I thought. As I was about to protest, he put his hands on my face and looked so deep into my eyes that I thought his mind would just jump into them.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you so much and I can no longer say no anymore, I just cant, because this is your idea you can lead, unless you want me to..." O crap, crap, crap. He stated to kiss me again , I knew he would ask the next question 'can I have that condom' because I had a condom last week that I tried to give him, and I threw it away because I was so mad when he said it would be a long time before we _did_ anything like that. "Nessie can I get that condom now?" he whispered in my ear, then kissed my neck.

Suddenly I looked down at my watch and saw that it was an hour and a half passed the time lunch ended. O crap, I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and school ended in thirty minutes. I forgot I had a doctor's appointment today, I had set it up two and a half weeks ago. The hospital was thirty minutes from school and I wasn't even at school, o man I was so stupid to not pay attention to the time, I really had to get back to school before they called my parents, I really didn't need that.

"Ness? Nessie? What is wrong? Ness?" He was shaking my shoulders to shake me from my thoughts, I had forgotten that he was still in the middle of my manipulative pre-freak-out seduction. Now I was in freak out mode. I put my hands to his face, because there was far to much to say to try and say it all at once without completely sounding like an idiot.

"O Ness, I'm so sorry, really sorry, I tried to keep track of time then I guess I got side tracked, I'll have you back in no time." He jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine and motioned for me to get in the passenger seat, when I got up there he said "Put your seatbelt on" I quickly nodded and clicked the latch of the belt.

**Jacob's POV**

We were at the school she quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and rushed toward the science building, for her biology class.

I cant believe I made her miss almost two classes, she said it wasn't that big a deal, but I could tell she was worried. She had missed all of gym class and half of her science class, I was a terrible boyfriend, and I could only imagine what Bella and Edward will say. I still couldn't believe that Alice didn't have a vision of Nessie missing class, then all of a sudden I remembered that Alice has just recently been able to see little blurry blimps of Nessie, but she still couldn't see me, so that was why we got as far as we did. What was I thinking asking her for the condom, I should have said no again but my defenses were down and I couldn't resist her incredible beauty. Now I could have ruined everything, what is going to happen when Bella and Edward hear about this, Alice might have not had a vision, but I am not naive enough to think they wont find out somehow.

**Alice's POV**

With the little blur I saw this morning, it could have been anyone, Edward thought it was his daughter and Jake, I was mortified to think that my vision was of Jake and Renesmee, they were far to 'involved' lets hope it wasn't them. I replayed the vision in my head for the 371st time today, and then i finally could dissever the voice in the vision. All I saw was two blurry intertwined figures again, but the voice, I now recognized as Jacob's said "Nessie can I get that condom now?" Son of a *, Nessie had condoms? Jacob and Nessie were going to...I was just hoping that Edward's assumption was going to be wrong, but no of course not!

Then Edward came bursting through my bedroom door, with confused Emmett trailing behind, poor Emmett always a step behind.

Edward's eyes were glassed over an unhealthy black, spewing with rage... Edward was not happy that he had been right about his guess this morning of who the two figures were, and this just confirmed it and made Edward even more fuming mad, "Alice! FIND OUT WHERE THEY ARE! That mongrel better HOPE he doesn't take my little girl's innocence if he wants to see tomorrow!..." Emmett had finally caught on and he was not happy either but he was keeping it together unlike Edward. Jasper had also heard Edward's statement and was tense but was trying to not let Edward's strong emotions take over him as well. Jasper was the only other Cullen in the house at the moment. Carlisle was at work, and Bella and Esme were running errands. I was frantically searching for some way to calm him down because even if we did know where they were, the mental state Edward was in would not help the situation, or his sanity... if he had any left.

We needed to find them before, you know... but I couldn't make out anything and shouldn't Nessie be at school right now? Why was she fooling around with Jacob when she was at this point in time supposed to be in gym. Edward had checked all the thoughts of the people in the gym and they hadn't seen her all hour.

To say Edward was going to go gray from flipping out was an understatement, if he could show signs of aging he would look 149 years old. Thank goodness Bella was out doing errands with Esme, she knew something was going on but, my vision hadn't made the voice and words clear until just a moment ago. She would also be frantic and she always used the pacing back and forth in front of me type of stressing out.

wait... another vision...Renesmee running into the science building to her class.

As I came back into reality Emmett was struggling to hold Edward in his grasp, I knew I had to talk some sense into this poor father, before I could speak Edward started violently thrashing at Emmett's hold and fiercely growled "I will KILL THAT NASTY MUTT! EMMETT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR ARMS YOU WILL LET GO NNNNOOOOOWWWW!"

I walked over to him, I really felt bad for him this stress really couldn't be good for anyone not even a vampire, "EDWARD, calm down, Edward, STOP, stop, Seriously Edward STOP your not helping anything! and I saw your plan, and pulling her out of science right now is not going to do anyone any good, you need some time to cool down, before you do anything... Jasper, can you come help us, PLEASE!"

at that moment a tremendous dose of calm flowed through the room "Thanks Jazz" I breathed as I saw him slowly enter the room.

His talents always worked really well, but Edward's brute force of trying to break free really didn't die down at all on the first dose of calm but I figured that would be the case, Jasper now had a hold on

Edward along with Emmett, and I didn't even have to ask Jasper to emit another round of calm into the room especially toward Edward. This time Edward seemed to let up a bit and then Jasper could let go of the helpful hold he had taken on Edward so that Emmett didn't have to work as hard to hold him still. We could tell he had calmed a bit from the deep blackness of his eyes starting to dilute to a lighter shade, still black but not as black.

I was mainly addressing Edward in hopes that he would calm down further. "The best thing to do now, since we know now where she is, is to wait and talk to her when she gets home...and she said this morning that she had to stop somewhere after school, but all she said was that she had an appointment, I tried to get it out of her but she kept dodging my question. She is taking a cab there, thats all I know... So we have a little while until she gets home to collect ourselves and be ready to talk to her, preferably without yelling." Who am I kidding there will be a lot of yelling, I didn't need a vision to tell me that.

"This better not be an appointment with that mutt!" Emmett spoke up this time. Before Edward could freak out again and comment I pacified that statement "No, guys its not with him, the blurs only include Renesmee siting in a small room, I'm guessing waiting for something."

**Carlisle's POV**

My shift at the hospital was almost over, and I was working on and trying to finish a new medicine I had been working on.

My pager went off, I thought it was going to be another ER call but it ended up to be a surgeon meeting on all the surgeries we had done the previous week.

I was headed down one of the main hallways that connected all the wings of the hospital, we were having are meeting in the conference room just past the gynecology area.

I passed a few of my colleges and said my "hello how are you"'s to them

I turned to my left to go toward the conference room I passed the waiting room, and abruptly halted at the glass doors of the waiting room staring in at non other than my granddaughter! why was she here? why didn't she come to me?

Then it all came to me, she was here to see a female doctor, Dr. Wilson, and she would probably be to embarrassed to come to me for this kind of check up... She was physically at the age that you are supposed to get these kind of checkups, so I guess I was a little happy to see that she wanted to take care of herself and have all the medical tests done.

I was happy that she hadn't seen me standing by the doors because she would have been embarrassed that I saw her in there. I was pulled out of my staring by a college sticking his head out of the conference room about ten feet away and saying "Dr. Cullen the meeting is about to start. Are you joining us?" I blinked a few times and nodded my head and said "Yes" in a calm business like tone, and moved through the double doors into the meeting.

**Renesmee's POV**

I am really uncomfortable being in this waiting room, I mean if someone saw me, or Alice figured out where I am, what would they say? But this was a very good time to be having this appointment. I was just worried that the receptionist would say my name to loud and Grandpa would hear her. He would probably get really mad that I didn't talk to him, but you cant really talk to your grandpa about your sex life and ask him what the best birth control was. That would have been really awkward "Hey, grandpa what kind of birth control should I take? Can you give me a prescription?" Then since he knew, then my dad would find out through reading his mind, and I really don't want to know how angry he would be... I would probably be locked up in the house for the rest of eternity, and worst of all he would probably try to... to... ki-kil-kill him... He really cant do that, I wont allow that.

"Renesmee... Cullen" The receptionist must have said my name like five times before I noticed. " O, uh, sorry, I was zoning out." the receptionist looked annoyed by my day dreaming. "Dr. Wilson will see you now, go right thru those doors and its room eight it will be on the right side." she pointed around her desk to the door to her left (my right). I was so worried as I walked through the doors and headed down the hall to room 8. I went in and sat down on the chair next to the exam table, thank god no one knows me as one of the head doctor's, granddaughter... that was going to be helpful, for all they knew I only had the same last name as the infamous 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'. I was really glad I had the fake ID so that when I went to get the birth control I wouldn't need a parent, because there was no way my parents were going to agree with this. O crap someone is texting me. I reached into my pocket to grab the vibrating phone in my jeans and looked at the screen, I had 12 new text messages... SH*T its dad...


	3. Worry

Sorry this one is probably going to be short... Its like 1:30 in the morning and I need to get up at 6:30am to go to my Saturday class at nine am today, ya its a pain, but this quarter is almost over (new quarter starts in April), then I get a new schedule that I think will be a lot better... there wont be a 6 hr. Saturday class so it will definitely be better, I procrastinated actually on my homework due for that class today until just a few hours ago so then I finished at about 11:30pm and then read up on a few stories on my alerts list for new chapters, and now here I am now 1:41am writing! ha...ha... ya, I know I'm insane but whatever, I'll sleep enough when I'm dead. lol.

well enough of my stupid rant here is chapter three...

*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Renesmee's POV**

I just stared at the phone in my hand I didn't know whether to open the messages or to just shove the buzzing thing back in my pocket. pain in my butt my dad was at times and talk about wanting to nose around into someone else's business, he seriously needed a chill pill, and to lay off of my life for a while.

Shoving back into the pocket it was, there is no way I'm reading those right now. obviously he knew somewhat if not all of what had happened today. He must not know what is happening right now otherwise he would be breaking down the door of room eight, the exam room I was located in.

I felt my phone vibrate for the 4th time since I entered this room and I had only just sat down.

Seriously if my phone didn't stop buzzing I was going to turn it off. How would he like that... Well before my inbox gets full of worried psycho dad, I mine as well read a few of them.

Okay lets start with the ones during lunch shall we, I didn't even realize that I had gotten the ones during lunch:

_Renesmee Carlie CULLEN where are you?_

_Renesmee answer me right now please, where are you?_

_Why have you left school. classes aren't over yet Nessie get back to the lunch room no one said off campus lunch was an option._

_Ness, you NEED to answer these messages, why did I give you a phone if you don't keep contact with me. This is making me crazy, just answer me. _I muttered to myself "You are already crazy, this wont do anything to what already was set into motion." my dad was a worry wort and frankly I am tired of having my every move recorded by him.

_Your lunch period is almost over and you don't look like your on the school grounds... please Renesmee go back to school where you are supposed to be, I have no idea where you are and that makes me extremely anxious, The only reason I haven't come after you is because of your aunts and uncles._

_WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! AND WHY IS JACOB ASKING FOR A CONDOM?!?!_

_RENESMEE. CALIE. CULLEN. FORGET SCHOOL!!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HOME **RIGHT NOW**!!!_

_Forget seeing Jacob after this, GET. HOME. NOW.! I will call the school and let them know you became ill and got picked up and brought home, but you have to come home FIRST, then I will call the school, because I will not help you play hooky on your first day of school... to then just have him talk you into things you shouldn't do! _

O crap he was really mad. but the texted stopped after I returned to school, up until I got into this room... okay lets look at the rest of them while we are at it then:

_School is over Renesmee, You haven't come home yet. I told you to come home, where are you now? I need answer's NOW. _

_Renesmee no more games, I am telling your mother what happened, and then when you get home we will talk about your recent behavior._

_I would... come and track your sent down right now but I'm currently being held down by Emmett... and Jasper keeps shooting calming waves at me every time I get a surge of anger, otherwise you would have been home already. Alice keeps assuring me that you are in no danger, but that she cant place where you are. Ness, I just need you to tell me that you aren't doing anything stupid... like today during your supposed lunch hour... I cant even think about that right now. We WILL be talking about that when you get home. Just please sweetie tell me where you are..._

_Renesmee Alice just saw that you are at the hospital. WHY are you at the hospital? DID... DID... HEEEE H-hu-hurt you? where is Carlisle? why hasn't he come into your room yet? I will kill that mutt. Don't worry sweetheart, I will be there as soon as I get Emmett to let go of me. just hold on baby, I will protect you from him._

O #$%$^%# What am I supposed to do now, he knew where I was and now I'm sitting in the gynecologist office. My dad thinks that Jake hurt me, so now he is thinking of murdering Jake. My sweet Jacob would never hurt me, and I sure would have liked to have done what my dad thought I did today. Hopefully uncle Em could keep him still so that I could finish this appointment and get a prescription and get home and assure dad and now mom, that nothing happened... that should be fun, and now I have to block dad from seeing that I got birth control.

Then the door opened, phew, it wasn't one of my parents. I figured that she was doctor Wilson she had a bleach blonde short bob hair cut, and big dark hazel eyes, with the normal doctors attire, then I looked at the name tag which confirmed my assumption, " Hi I'm doctor Wilson, you are Renesmee right?" she glanced at her chart "Yes I am."

She looked up from her chart and started the conversation. "So this is your first time here. what brings you to my office, just a check up? sexually transmitted disease tests?"

"Umm... I...am...a...a...dat..ing..."

"You are dating someone, and you want to go further than kissing. Right?"

"Yea"

"Have you been sexually active before?"

"No"

"Well I want to check everything, then we will talk about different birth control options like condoms and the pill. "

"What do you mean by check???" I just came to get the pill and go?!?!?! none of this 'checking' me stuff. She could tell I was extremely embarrassed to even be talking about it so she paused and then continued.

"Before you have intercourse it is important to make sure you are ready for it, and make sure you don't have any infections, or problems" O my gosh was she serious there is NO way she can be serious... But she sure looks serious... crap.

"Can you put his on for me" she handed me a hospital gown and left the room. A minute later she knocked and I was all changed. "Okay, Renesmee can you hop up here onto the table, then I will walk you thru everything." she tried reassuring me with a small smile. Great this should be interesting.

**Bella's POV**

Esme and I were almost through our errands and we were just finishing up at the grocery store buying food that hopefully Nessie would eat without having an argument about it. We were shopping in Seattle so that we wouldn't get noticed, it was getting increasingly dangerous for use to stay in Forks this long. The only Cullen who could easily go where ever she wanted in Forks was my daughter. She has begged us time and time again to stay so that she can be near Jacob. Their relationship was getting a little passed the allowed PG rated things, and soon I knew that we were going to run into a problem. I would surely not listen to Renesmee's plea's to stay, we would be leaving if it got to far to quickly, both Edward and I warned the both of them that if their relationship went to far we would not stay.

Esme tapped me on the shoulder and she had a concerned look on her face, she must have been talking to me and I was to caught up in my thoughts to realize she was talking.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA your phone. It's been ringing over and over for the past 3 and a half minutes. Do you need me to answer it?"

"No, no, I'm fine I was just caught in deep thought." as I finished that sentence I put the phone to my ear.

It was Edward and for a vampire he sounded strained and out of breath panting for air, He talked so fast that I could barely take it all it and understand it, "BELLA. Renesmee she did end up skipping at lunch.. then she completely missed gym and half of her Science class... and I left something out earlier when I explained the vision to you because I was hoping to prevent it before it happened or be wrong about it. Alice saw two people being very intimate, and I was hoping I would being wrong with who I assumed the two would be but I wasn't and-"

"WAIT EDWARD. hold on. _**SLOW**_ down!!!" I took a slow breathe and continued, "So Nessie skipped out of school during lunch, Right, she went back to class after. right? So did you find out why and where she went to? Is she home now? and then what are you talking about?... about?.. two people? two people we don't even know being intimate, I don't see how that is relevant to this situation Edward? Why do we care that some couple is being intimate?"

"Bella....th..the... couple was..." then there was a silent and long pause.

"Edward what IS GOING ON?" why would he be so worried about some couple when we were talking about our daughter leaving campus for... Edward knew I was now connecting the dots, in a slow whisper I said "O... my. god...." I sank to the floor of the grocery store still grasping the cart in one hand, Esme removed my fingers from the cart before I crushed the handle into a trillion tiny fragments, and she slowly knelt down in front of me gazing at my face trying to read my face, she could hear Edward on the other line, her facial expression was full of apology and not shock like mine was. She had known that this coming, she sensed it. Esme was a very sweet woman and she was also very observant; she had told me just yesterday that this was going to happen sooner rather than later and that we probably wouldn't be able to stop Nessie.

I was now extremely worried and couldn't speak higher than a fierce whisper only a vampire would hear. My voice came out scared and strained. "Edward.... Edward please....? PLEASE? tell me that it didn't involve Renesmee, what happened? WHERE IS SHE NOW EDWARD? WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW????"

"I have been texting Renesmee but she hasn't made any attempt to contact me back. Alice just had another vision, and Renesmee is in some hospital building it looks like the one Carlisle is at so I am trying to now get a hold of him."

"Oh, my baby! Is she okay? IS SHE HURT? Edward why haven't you went and gotten her yet? Can you tell if there is anything wrong, please Edward tell me everything don't spare me any details."

"Well right now all we know for sure is the ditching part, her and ... _him_... going to far, and now she is at a hospital, Alice said that Renesmee had an appointment today but I don't know if the hospital was where her appointment was or if she went there because of the earlier incident. Alice confirmed that Renesmee is in no immediate danger." he stopped and seemed to try and break someone or something, and I then heard him growl at supposedly Emmett to let him go, then he started talking again. "And to answer your other questions, Alice says its to dangerous to let me go, I might cause a lot of problems apparently she saw the future once I lost it and she then had Emmett and Jasper keep me constrained."

"Did Alice see when she would be home? Esme and I just got into the Volvo and should be home shortly. What are we going to do Edward? This has to stop immediately."

"Well maybe we should **show** Nessie that we were serious about moving, we really should have moved onto a new place anyway a long time ago."

"Yes, I agree." I knew we were going to have a battle in front of us with Nessie and Jake refusing to separate from each other but Renesmee is our daughter and she needs our guidance I really don't think she is ready to be a mom at her young age, and now that I am a parent, and have a daughter that has a half and half possibility of being able to have children, I need to protect her from herself. Hopefully I wasn't to late on that aspect.

----

When we pulled into the drive and headed toward the garage I noticed that Edward was standing by one of the front windows, he almost looked as if he was aging right in front of my eyes. Being a father was really taking a toll on him.

I got out of the car before it stopped and ran into the house and paused once I got through the door, Edward used human speed to turn himself from the window to face me. We both stepped toward each other in silence when we reached each other, our foreheads met and I closed my eyes. "Edward, I love you."

He took a deep unneeded breathe and lifted his forehead from mine and placed a light and loving kiss right below my hairline on my forehead, he whispered, "I love you too." I then opened my eyes to gaze into his tense eyes.

Alice slowly came down the stairs followed by Emmett on the left and Jasper on the right. Rosalie then appeared from around the corner, I think she was coming from the kitchen. None of them said a word. Edward moved to face them with his arm wrapped around my waist. Esme then came through the front door and proceeded past us, Jasper grabbed a few of the bags and followed Esme into the kitchen.

Alice stepped forward, and gave me a small frown and gave me a hug. "Bella, everything will be okay. She will be home in about 7 minutes, so please..." she glanced at Edward and gave him a warning glance, she probably knew how the conversation with Renesmee would go... "Edward if you attack her with your anger and questions the minute she walks through the door, she will not listen to a word you say SO.... PLEASE CONTROL yourself." then she looked over to me, "...and you Bella, need to think about what you say before you say it, she will never forgive you if you say what your head wants you to say. So have caution right now, you both don't want to push her away do you?"

We both shook our heads simultaneously. I wanted to know what was so bad... that I would say?! It would obviously be pretty bad with how much force Alice put into her words. Just the thought of such a bad argument that was to come made me terrified. If I was able to physically cry right now I would be crying so hard I would need a huge bucket for all my tears. I felt so uncomfortable at the moment in the Cullen mansion, I really wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen. I turned into Edward's chest and started sobbing tearless sobs. He then put his other hand into my hair and kissed the top of my head, and the arm that was around my waist was now rubbing my back up and down to sooth me.

"It will be okay love, it will be okay. We can handle this," Edward whispered into my ear. Then he started humming my lullaby. It felt like I hadn't heard it in a long time. I melted in his arms, he realized that I was extremely worn out. He picked me up and walked over to the couch, he sat me into his lap, I felt almost like I was human again with how drained I felt.

Alice came up to us and I heard Edward quietly in a soft voice respond to something Alice was thinking "Alice, just go and meet her at the door, I know that she will be hear in a minute, I can hear her thoughts. You don't need to tell me, just bring Renesmee into the dinning room. Carlisle is on his way also he will be here shortly after Renesmee, we will wait for him... then we will meet you and everyone else in there when Bella is calmed down."

Alice just nodded and came to my side and softly squeezed my shoulder and said "okay.... everything will be okay, just... Bella please remember what I said," Edward tensed and looked up at her and hissed "Your not helping Alice! please just go meet her at the door" in a calmer voice he continued while he looked back down at me "she shouldn't come in here and see us like this." she then gave a pained expression and silently left the room.

I then heard the front door creek open and then heard Alice greet my daughter and tell her to follow her into the dinning room, my daughter was completely silent as they walked to the dinning room and sat down, I was guessing the rest of the Cullens excluding Carlisle, Edward, and myself were already in the dinning room at the long oval table. I tried to put myself together while Edward just silently searched my eyes, almost like he was trying to take away my worry, as if to take it onto himself so that I wouldn't be hurting. If only I knew what I was about to say that would hurt my relationship with my daughter that badly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: I forgot to put this in from the beginning: I do not own Twilight, *tear*, The incredible Stephenie Mejer did. I just play with the characters and with this story I added to the end of the series with my own little ideas.

As you can see this was a cliffy, I really like those at times, and I find them fun to read also at times, I find nothing wrong with them either because Mrs. Mejer likes them in her books also.

I mainly did this cliffy because I am not sure whether for next chapter to do Edward's POV of when Bella returns from the store and then continue on. or to just jump into the dinning room situation with Carlisle, Edward, and Bella entering the room. I think Edward's POV would be good but I want your opinions. Let me know and then I will continue onto the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and please tell me what you want from the next chapter.

I also want to thank **lovelyunicorns **for her request of Renesmee having identity issues about being a half breed vamp/human and also being imprinted on by a werewolf a few minutes after being born, and the whole being mad about Jake liking her mom before she was born, and trying to break her parents apart. I will be incorporating most of those ideas into the coming chapters. (I really liked the ideas and I had to mention that so that everyone knew, why in these first few chapter I made Nessie and Jake's relationship so strong.... but don't worry, she hasn't realized yet that there are other people out there, but she will...)

_**IMPORTANT HINT:**_

***I didn't want to reveal this yet but I cant help myself:***

-Jake is not the only one that is going to be in Nessie's life real soon. Someone of vamp. breed is coming into the picture... someone Edward likes and wants Nessie to be with, Alice doesn't approve of this guy though. Rose is the one to introduces this new guy into Renesmee's life. Hope this is something you guys want to see happen otherwise if you don't... just let me know and I will change it. If you want this give me a few ideas for names of this new character... it would be appreciated, and I might put up a poll on names that I am thinking of.

...and again if you notice errors point them out to me, I can never usually notice them until some one points them out. I'm sure there are more than a few. Please Review. I hoped you liked it!


	4. The Discussion

Chapter 6

The Discussion

By: EdwardLovesBella02

I don't own the characters, I just use them, and I also don't own Ortho tri cyclen, which will be mentioned in this chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!

...and I do agree with _Susan_ that Renesmee is a little too immature, I liked making her a little immature, because she is still pretty young and I wanted to establish that- no matter how much she progressed in Breaking Dawn as a baby, her physical growth was fast but was gradually slowing down... I made her mental growth to be the same way but making it even slower than her physical growth in this story, and she isn't fully grown in the mental department even though physically she is done growing.

I don't want her maturity to match her parents, grandparents, and aunts/uncles though... so I wont make her mature much more. She has been very sheltered and hasn't had a lot of life experiences yet so that also makes her immature and she is wanting to find her own way, but keeps getting held back.

Having her be immature, kind-of makes for a better story, because it might get boring if she is too mature. So I'm kinda on both sides of her needing tho be more mature/ or being immature.

I will try to make her more mature, but I still want to keep her on the immature side because she will always have that side to her no matter how old she becomes, that mostly has to do with her love of adventure/fun and being with Jacob.

Jacob is fun, a tad immature (but only at the right times) and adventurous and I wanted Renesmee's character to also have a lot of that.

...any way thank you for reviewing! Thats what keeps me writing!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Edward's POV**

It had been about 18 minutes that Renesmee had been home and was brought into the dining room by my sister. I was still on the couch and holding Bella in my arms. Carlisle started talking to me through his thoughts as he came through the front door.

_Edward, Renesmee was at the hospital in Dr. Wilson's office, not mine._

I looked up and away from Bella's face to look at Carlisle, with a confused expression. Carlisle then continued his thought,

_'Dr. Wilson is a gynecologist Edward... I know I am not supposed to check other doctor's files, but I had to... once you called me earlier about what had happened. She is fine and the notes say that she hasn't done anything, but Dr. Wilson prescribed her Ortho Tri Cyclen...so that means she is sti--'_

"Edward, Carlisle, I know you are having a silent conversation but I would like to know what your saying...I think I have a right to know." Bella took my face into her hand and turned it toward her, so that I had to address her.

I had a feeling I didn't want to know what this Ortho Tri Cylcen was but here it goes anyway "Hold on a moment Bella..." She nodded in appliance to me and I turned my face back to Carlisle, "Carlisle, what is Ortho..Tri..Cyc-"

Bella shot up from my lap, I guess she knows what it is, she didn't even hear our inner conversation and she caught on before I did. Bella was now standing and glaring toward Carlisle, almost like she was ready to attack him, I quickly go up and grabbed her around her waist and held her there so that she wouldn't spring, she then growled at him, "Why would you GIVE that to Renesmee... THAT IS PRACTICALLY SAYING IT IS OKAY!!!?"

Carlisle was now holding up his hands and trying to assure Bella that he didn't, "Bella, I didn't...... she didn't come to me, she went to another doctor, she obviously wouldn't want to ask me for..._ the pill._"

_NOW_ I knew what Ortho Tri Cyclen was, and I can almost feel the heat coming out of my ears and nose even though I am a cold being. I was determined to stay in check though.

Could this get much worse?

O yes apparently it could, I just realized the rest of the family in the dining room heard our Ortho conversation, and I could hear their thoughts.

Emmett was nervous of what would happen once we enter the dining room, he was also ready to hold me back if I lost it.

_'I'm so sorry Edward, but bro you need to make sure you and Bella are sane before coming in here, I don't want to have to hold you both down!'_

Esme was just relieved that Nessie would think of being safe, and was worried about Bella and I keeping it together.

_'Well thank goodness Renesmee thought of the pill... that was at least a good choice, I not happy my little granddaughter is thinking that way but we cant stop her. Bella didn't look so good before Renesmee got here I hope she will be okay, and oh Edward please just remember she was trying to at least be safe about it...'_

Alice was sending me angry warning messages to keep myself in control.

_'__Edward DONT YOU DARE come running in here and get into her face yelling accusations. You heard Carlisle, nothing happened today. Edward Don't Do it! I still see the future going the same way, Change your plan, RIGHT NOW... Do you hear ME! She will not listen when you are yelling at her and demanding things. Force IS NOT the answer EDWARD CULLEN. This isn't going to turn out the way you want it to if you DON'T LISTEN TO ME! You will just push her away more!!!'_

Jasper was concentrating on trying to keep everyone calm, our family was proving to make that very hard for him for the time being.

_'Calm, Calm, Come on why isn't this working, and seriously Edward, Bella's and your rage is making me insane! I'm not happy about this any more than you are man, but please tone it down a notch. Calm, Calm, Calm, Calm, This family really has issues if they can completely over power my abilities, I cant take on this much emotion. Edward, Bella should not come in here yet her emotions are way out of control.'_

Rosalie was angry because Renesmee wants to waste her talent and beauty on spending her life with a dog, she had never been very pleased with Jacob, but that was always mutual between Rose and Jake.

_**'**__There is SO much better out there Nessie!!! Why in the HELL would she want to waist her beauty on a mutt. I mean come on Renesmee you deserve SO MUCH HOTTER AND BETTER! UGH HE IS SOOO REPULSIVE, he is dirty, smelly, hairy, and NOT to mention he is also a TOTAL PIG, have you watched him eat, I mean Emmett in no way is a clean eater, but come on, Jake is seriously gross when he eats!.... Its MY MISSION from now on to make her drop him. She hasn't realized yet that he is not in her league! She is a Cullen and Cullen's don't date nor do they marry below their league!_'

I had to smirk at Rosalie's comments, she has such a one track mind of beauty, but I cant believe I'm saying this but in a way I agree with her comments of Renesmee deserving more.

.....and the final mental voice I heard was Renesmee's.

_'Dad, PLEASE, I'm sorry, please don't hurt Jacob, Its not his fault, I LOVE HIM, he is the one who is always saying no to me! It was all my idea... and we didn't end up doing anything... and you weren't supposed to know about my doctor's appointment today....... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE god whatever happens let Jacob be safe! Everyone is staring at me, Emmett looks worried, Esme looks concerned, Rose looks pissed, Alice must be looking into the future because she is blank then suddenly tense, then blank again, Jasper looks frustrated and pretty much a combination of everyone else's emotions all in one, I can only imagine how my parents look right now, at least mom sounds extremely mad, I can only imagine what my dad is going to say, I don't think I have ever heard my mom that mad except for when she found out that Jacob imprinted on me.'_

Keeping myself calm was easier said than done and somewhat unfeasible, .....and..... keeping Bella sane right now.... LOOKED UNACHIEVABLE!

It looks like I am going to have to try and keep it together for the both of us.

Carlisle lowered his hands knowing that I had a hold on Bella. He started to turn toward the dining room with a slow turn, Carlisle was now not sure what else to say or do, but he truly wasn't happy with what was happening either, he wanted to remove our families presence in Forks and move on, and I couldn't agree more, but we both knew that Jacob is going to be very determined to stay with Renesmee, we just didn't know how far or what we had to do to accomplish them staying apart for at least a couple years.

_Edward, I am going to go into the dining room now and... start the meeting. Um... You might want to still wait a few minutes before going in..... I'm not sure Bella will be able to handle it yet..._

We all knew that this wasn't going to go smoothly, this conversation made me more anxious than the vote we had so many years ago on Bella staying human or becoming immortal** (a/n: the vote in New Moon), **Bella of course didn't know I was nervous back then, which was good because she didn't need to know back then that she was winning the battle over her fate.

I nodded once in agreement for Carlisle to proceed into the dinning room, while still keeping my eyes on Bella.

I pulled Bella's face up and out of the glare she was holding on the dining room doorway where Carlisle just walked through, I made her make eye contact with me, thats when she stopped glaring and her face abruptly changed with her brow scrunched in the middle with worry. we stared at each other for a few moments, her eyes looked like they were off in another world.

I was shocked when she took down her mental barrier to let me into her thoughts, maybe it was so that she wouldn't have to speak.

_'Edward, what are we going to do? I cant believe she could do this, she doesn't even know the consequences of what she did today what if she is pregnant! EDWARD, I don't think I could do that.... I cant handle that. What will we do, Edward I'm scared, I don't want this for her, she is still so young.'_

I made my voice calm and soft to answer Bella's worry, "Sh...sh.., love, it _didn't_ go that far. Thank God."

Bella seemed to have a little more rage again, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She then was ready to talk again,"Well, THANK god for SOMETHING going right." That didn't sound calm, I thought to myself.

She grabbed my hand and started tugging me toward the dinning room. I finally noticed she must have put her shield back up after I had told her that 'it didn't go that far' and that worried me, she was obviously more mad than she put on...

"Wait, Bella.... love, are you ready for this???"

"I will never be ready, Edward...." she sadly and angrily started shaking her head, then her voice picked up as she said the rest of her statement, "but, RENESMEE has gone **TO FAR**."

I tried pulling back but Bella was having none of that. I was so angry with both that mutt and Renesmee, but now that I had to go and face my daughter about her actions, it was hard for me, it was even harder for her. That fact, I was slightly smug about...good... she was freaking out, and she should be, what was she thinking?!

Looks like I had to be ready because Bella was almost at the doorway.

I had no idea what or how I was going say what I wanted to say, and with Alice's continuing worry and anger with the future, that was a small bit worrisome for me. I had no idea how to keep from screaming, I wanted to yell at my daughter for her immature behavior, but I knew that I would have to try and stay at some level of calm so that the conversation would end the way I wanted it to, not that it wouldn't, because I rarely ever have a problem making things go my way in the end.

I could tell Bella was far past trying to control her emotions, which she must have controlled them when taking her shield down, but she was no longer even trying to hide the rage, I made a mental note to apologize to Jasper for her emotional state after the discussion, he would be in such pain right now, thats when I channeled into my brother's head to see how he was...

_Edward!! Bella shouldn't come in here! The rage, its killing me, EDWARD make her stop, my brain is going to explode, she wont take any of my waves of calm its like she is blocking them some how, her shield cant do that, I think that maybe... she is just too mad for me to effect her emotional state anymore. It wouldn't be smart to let her in here yet..._

Jasper was warning me about Bella's mental state even though I already could tell she wasn't doing well, but that was not going to help anything, there was not halting her now.

I physically couldn't stop Bella, she was unstoppable at the moment... for once Bella was going to be the angriest one in the room and it also seemed like she was going to be the enforcer, those two things were usually my job. I had to try and keep her grounded so that this would all turn out our way, I'm pretty sure everything will turn out fine... if I kept most of the control of the argument, Alice's visions are subjective anyway, and Renesmee would see that she was wrong and she would understand. She would have to understand!

**Bella's POV**

**(A/N: Her pov starts right after Carlisle says, "--she obviously wouldn't want to ask me for..._ the pill"_ just to show what Bella was thinking)**

My daughter knew she was ALREADY IN TROUBLE FOR SKIPPING SCHOOL, THEN SHE STILL GOES AHEAD AND GETS BIRTH CONTROL, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IS THIS A JOKE! WHY DIDN'T CARLISLE STOP THAT OTHER DOCTOR FROM WRITING THE PRESCRIPTION! HE COULD HAVE DONE THAT, I DON'T CARE ABOUT DOCTOR RULES, PLUS HE ALREADY BROKE THE PATIENT PRIVACY BY LOOKING AT HER FILE!

Oooooo, IF NESSIE THINKS WE AREN'T MOVING NOW SHE HAS GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! SHE WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT EDWARD KILLING JAKE, I'M CONTIMPLAITING DOING THAT MYSELF. HOW COULD HE LET TODAY GET THAT FAR, HE TOOK MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE AWAY, HE PROMISED ME! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T UNTIL SHE WAS OLD ENOUGH AND HE AGREED THAT HE WOULD MARRY HER **FIRST**! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!

WELL NOW OR NEVER, but I had to make my myself seem at least a little more calm so that Edward would let go of me, and then we could go into the dining room. That doesn't mean I was any less angry, but Edward had to think that.

He turned my face away from Carlisle's direction, and made me make eye contact with him.

_Okay remember keep your thoughts in check, keep your thoughts in check, Edward has to think you are ready for this_. I kept repeating that to myself over and over, I wanted only him to hear what I had to say, and not the rest of the family. So, I would have to take my shield down, and not seem completely beyond angry, and started to put off a more worried emotion to my thoughts.

I now turned my expression from a glare into a worried mask. and then slowly took my shield down.

_'Edward, what are we going to do? I cant believe she could do this, she doesn't even know the consequences of what she did today what if she is pregnant! EDWARD, I don't think I could do that.... I cant handle that. What will we do, Edward I'm scared, I don't want this for her, she is still to young.'_

I quickly pulled back my shield, I was starting to loose it again and he shouldn't hear that, hopefully I put it up fast enough, "Sh...sh.., love, it _didn't_ go that far. Thank God."

The first think that popped out into my head after he said that was, "Well, THANK god for SOMETHING going right." SHOOT, I didn't fool him with that part, I can see on his face that he noticed the lack of calm in my voice.

I knew if I didn't go now Edward would stop me from going in there, so I started tugging Edward toward the dining room with me. He looked worried, ya, he was going to try and hold me back, so I just pulled harder.

"Wait, Bella.... love, are you ready for this???"

"I will never be ready, Edward...." I started vigorously shaking my head then I noticed my voice started gaining the venom (A/N: Not literal venom, its just the figure of speech) "but, RENESMEE has gone **TO FAR**."

He tried again to pull me back but the harder he tried pulling back the more force I started to use to tug him with me. I was almost at the doorway now and I was ready to put my foot down, this was going to stop and it was going to stop TODAY.

I could now see Alice sitting at the left side of the table and then I continued toward the door, then I was finally standing in the doorway, and paused to take in where everyone was sitting. Carlisle was at the head of the table with his back to me, Alice was to his left, Alice had her head in her hands and was shaking her head, Alice's continuing worry and anger with the future, was worrying me... but that didn't mean I wasn't going to yell at my daughter if she didn't listen to what I was about to say.

I was sure I would probably end up yelling at my daughter for her immature behavior, but I looked over at Edward who was now at my side rather than behind me pulling me back, he now changed from a firm grip on my hand to a soft, just holding hands grip. He looked torn like he wanted to yell but he was keeping it together, trying to stay grounded. I had no idea how this was going to go but I continued to asses where everyone was siting, deciding the best place to stand because I had no patience to sit at this very moment. Going clockwise from where Alice was of course Jasper was sitting next to her, then Rose and Emmett, then the other head of the table was empty, next to the head of the table to the right of it two more empty seats were on the side of the table, then Renesmee, then next to her was Esme who was holding Carlisle's hand who was next to her at the head of this end of the table.

The angriest person in the room and enforcer is usually Edward's task, but I had that covered this time. Everyone had faces mixed with anger, sorrow, frustration, sadness, and a lot of worry, (except Rosalie had a different expression from everyone else she looked smug and determined, when she looked over at me she nodded as to say 'you can do this' I think she was just happy she wouldn't have to see Jacob anymore)

"Bella, Edward, would you like to take a seat? I can then start the conversation" Carlisle held a calm and administrative tone.

I walked around the right side of the table passing Esme, and then my daughter. Edward put his right hand on my lower back to lead me to the seat next to the head of the table, so he was sitting between me and our daughter.

She is lucky she has such a calm and collected grandfather, but I was in control of this conversation so as Carlisle started to stand to address everyone, I shot up from my seat and every one turned their gaze from Carlisle to me, this would have bothered me on any other day that everyone was looking at me but, not today.

Carlisle looked shocked and motioned for me to sit. I shock my head no, "No, Carlisle I will start, this needs to be said first"....there was a long pause while I collected what I wanted to say next, this part didn't come out as calm and collected as the first... I addressed my daughter as if there was no one else in the room. "Renesmee, what you did today was UNACCEPTABLE." my voice kept rising as I spoke "We have talked and talked and _TALKED_ about this, _YOUR FATHER AND I_ told you the consequences of these actions, and yet you went and did it anyway!" I was shocked at how collected I still was once I started talking, I was practically yelling but keeping it at semi loud voice level, the next part set me right on the edge, Renesmee looked up from her hands and started looking at the table directly in front of her and mumbled "No... We didn't _do _anything, _mom._"

"Renesmee CARLIE CULLEN, Jake may not have HAD SEX WITH YOU TODAY, BUT BOTH OF YOU INTENDED ON GOING THAT FAR!!!" she looked right up at me in shock that I would actually say that, and then narrowed her eyes.

The next thing completely shocked me, "Mom, IT'S NONE of your F'ing BUSINESS! STAY OUT OF IT!" I cant believe my own daughter just swore at me. I could see Edward was just as shocked as I was.

Edward is now standing between me and my daughter facing Renesmee, anger is rolling off of him with her last statement.

Everyone else just stared in shock at the three of us. Alice was not happy I figured it was at both Renesmee, Edward, and I for not keeping calm.

I then continued, I knew Edward wanted to speak but I wasn't done yet so he would just have to wait until I was finished. While looking around Edward's shoulder, I don't normally swear but I just couldn't control myself this time, "DAMN right this is MY BUSINESS, My daughter having sex at eight and a half years old, IS MOST DEFINITELY **MY** BUSINESS!"

Edward then spoke, his voice was extremely angry, but more authoritative then anything else, "Renesmee. Carlie. DON'T. YOU. EVER! SWEAR AT YOUR MOTHER ...EVER, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Renesmee was now staring back at her hands rather than looking at the two of us.

"yea" she replied, more like mumbled and rolled her eyes, her voice had a sarcastic and frustrated edge to it.

We all had no idea what to say next, there was a brief pause...

Now the rest of the family had collected themselves, Carlisle was the only one who decided to stand back up after my rant and speak, I think that he thought it was going to be easier for her if he said it than me or Edward.

Renesmee lifted her gaze from her hands and looked over at Carlisle, both Edward and I didn't move our eyes from our daughter as Carlisle spoke, "Renesmee, we... meaning your parent's, Esme, and I have decided that we will all be moving, and that you are not to see Jake anymo...," Renesmee shot up from her chair and glared at him, about to speak, he was not happy because he was not done speaking to her, so with the rest of his speech he raised his voice and it was full of authority, "Wait! Renesmee SIT DOWN, I AM NOT FINISHED! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR TURN TO TALK!!!" She immediately sat, never did she hear her grandfather so angry. He then continued "You went behind ALL of our backs today. You left school without permission. You _**WERE**_ GOING to go TOO far with Jacob. Then you go to an appointment that you have _**HAD**_ scheduled for about two weeks, and get BIRTH CONTROL!!! What were you thinking and WHY?!?!"

"Everyone, I may seem to be" she turned her face to me and narrowed her eyes, "Eight years old, BUT I'M NOT! I am sorry I missed some of school today, but that place truly did live up to everything that dad says was terrible about high school. It was moronic to send me there with all of those teenage idiots," Edward was not happy with her word usage but let her continue. She moved her glare away from me and started to look at everyone as she said the next part, "AND I DIDN'T GO TO FAR, SO STOP FREAKING OUT ON ME, NOTHING HAPPENED, AND THAT APPOINTMENT REALLY! SERIOUSLY! WAS NONE OF ANY OF YOUR GUY'S BUSINESS!....... AND **I** AM **NOT** MOVING!"

Alice jumped up in warning and hissed at Edward "EDWARD, DON'T, Don't do it. You will regret it!"

I could tell Edward was at his breaking point, "Renesmee, WE ARE **ALL** MOVING, INCLUDING YOU, NOW KNOCK OFF THE ATTITUDE, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! HE IS FAR TO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND, AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER FOULLING AROUND ANYMORE, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH A WEREWOLF, I HAVE TOLLERANTED ENOUGH OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT DOG, I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND SEE THAT RELATIONSHIP BECOME ANYMORE SEXUAL. **I AM DONE**. YOU WILL BE GETING INTO THE CAR AFTER THIS DISCUSSION AND **WE** WILL BE LEAVING, ALL YOUR BAGS ARE ALREADY PACKED." I stepped next to him from behind him as he told her that he '**was done**'. His voice was final there was no room for discussion. Renesmee's eyes got huge at the end of his statement.

"WHAT?!?! DAD THAT IS NOT FAIR! NO, I WONT LEAVE! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" she then reached into her purse that was sitting next to her, and started rummaging through it then pulled out her cell phone. I could see that she started typing in the number for Billy's house. Does she seriously think that calling Jacob right know is going to solve her staying or leaving, all it will do is make Jake upset and he will most likely try to stop us from leaving. Which at this point was a lost cause on his part.

I went to grab the phone "Renesmee, GIVE me the phone."

She jerked away from me, "NO!"

"Renesmee! I have had enough _give me_ the phone!" I grabbed the phone from her hand before the first ring and shut it, Edward took it out of my hand and put it into his back pocket, I supposed that he took it so that she wouldn't think to just try and grab it back from me, she knew better when her father was involved. I hated being a extremely controlling parent right now, but Renesmee had pushed both Edward and I past our limit.

**Renesmee's POV**

"What the HELL!?!?! GIVE IT BACK" I screamed as I was about to grab it back from my mom, dad took the phone from my mom, and I think he put it into his back pocket, but with his quick hand movement I couldn't be sure. Damn him for reading my mind, I probably would have had my phone back by now!

My dad now stepped closer to me and held out his hand, great what else did he want to take away from me.

"I was going to teach you how to drive and then get you a drivers license, but it looks like you have taken it upon your self to get a fake ID, and yes I know about the joy ride you took, with your supposed to be up incoming birthday present. So with that said, Give me the fake ID, the car keys you look from the garage this morning, and you can now forget about ever getting the car, give me the pills you got today, and any more condoms you may still have, you wont be needing any of it!"

**Alice's POV**

Yep thats the part I was waiting for, the part that made Renesmee leave, just great, why did he not listen to me I kept sending him warnings and glares, but he did it anyway, and Bella she really wasn't helping the situation! Well here it goes the part where Renesmee tells Edward off and says the one thing that will truly hurt him, because he has always believed for some reason that he belongs in hell.

"I _HATE_ BOTH OF YOU, _HOW DARE YOU!_" Renesmee stalked out of the room screaming and she started to cry, Edward grabbed her arm, as she is about to leave the dining room, she got halfway into the living room heading for the front door, "Renesmee please??? where are you going? Don't you dare walk out that door, you are moving and that is final." Edward voice was strained and I also heard his anger. I think I also heard panic, I told you this was going to be bad Edward, But NO EDWARD HAD TO GO AND DO IT HIS WAY THINKING THAT HE WOULD ALWAYS GET HIS WAY.

(yep, this is going just like the vision, why, why, why, cant Edward ever listen! I wanted to interrupt but Jasper had told me earlier tonight when I was worrying about this vision that it wasn't my place, that it was mainly between the parents and the child, that we were just mainly there to hear and back up the coming consequences for Renesmee, that they as parents needed to figure it out for themselves, I knew Jazz was right but I didn't like it so I still kept on sending warnings to Edward, I think he started to tune me out, pain in the butt he is at times.)

Nessie turned and glared at Edward like I had never seen her glare before (wow this feels worse seeing the vision come true, than just seeing the vision.) and sarcastically says "WOW... DAD.... _thought you were a __mind reader_, IF YOU WERE READING MY MIND RIGHT NOW YOU WOULD KNOW MY ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION, but if not. your answer is.... I HATE YOU, GO TO HELL!"

Edward, then watched his daughter sprint out the front door slamming it behind her making the door shake and almost split into pieces from the pressure. He turned back to us in the dining room with a pained expression. From my glares at my brother I saw from my peripheral vision Bella speeding off into the back of the dining room and into the kitchen slumping over into a corner, leaving everyone, she started sobbing tearlessly. She looked so stressed I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't done glaring at Edward for what a complete IDIOT he had been.

I then saw Esme scoot out from her seat and walk swiftly into the kitchen to comfort Bella. So I was relieved because now I could focus my full attention to unleashing my furry on Edward. Jazz was tense and still next to me, he could feel my emotions being directed toward Edward and was trying to calm me, and started to whisper to me while his arm was wrapped around my shoulder "Alice, please its not the time to yell at him, he knows you were right, just calm down sweetheart, please just wait, let yourself calm down and you can talk to him later."

I turned my face away from Edward for a second, and looked at my husband, he was pleading for me to settle down. hmmppp. fine. As long as we decide to not go and just drag her back here, she will never forgive any of us if we do that. My mind suddenly went into a vision that was about to start in 3.472 seconds_..._

_(Carlisle decides to help Edward go after Renesmee, they try to contact Sam for permission to cross the boundary line, because thats where Renesmee's scent leads to. Sam doesn't want conflict, and knows that it would be to risky to have Edward and Jacob that close to each other, especially when Edward is taking her away from Jake, because that is where they figured out Renesmee went to, it would start a fight and the other wolves would get involved to protect Jake, and then an all out fight would start, then... o my god renesmee's on the floor Jake must have gotten to close accidently, I think its Edward who screams "You Son OF A * you scratched __**MY**__ daughter_"...)

...then the vision faded out, I definitely had to stop them so that they wouldn't go after her, they need to let Nessie cool off first, force was proven to definitely not be the right answer, and of course I could tell from Edward's expression that he must have been blocking my thoughts because he would have looked a lot different if he had just seen that vision. Only Jasper noticed that I had had a vision and he was rubbing my back and whispering "Ally what's wrong? hun, what did you see?"

I knew pre-vision that Carlisle watched as Bella ran into the kitchen and sank to the floor in the corner, now his focus was on Edward. Carlisle then moved to Edward's side, "Edward, we will support whatev--"

I knew what was coming so I just had to cut him off "NO, CARLISLE! YOU AND EDWARD ARE PLANNING YET AGAIN ON TRYING FORCE RENESMEE TO LISTEN! LOOK AT WHERE THAT GOT YOU" Rosalie who hadn't said anything through out the entire discussion got up from her seat and stood next to me and and has a smug look on her face I could tell she wanted to make a sarcastic remark to Edward,"Yes, Alice is right Renesmee is just like her parents... Edward you don't do well with force... _WE ALL KNOW THAT._ and Bella is so bullheaded I'm surprised she doesn't have bull horns. _HECK,_ I'm surprised you both don't have horns."

"Rose its not the time for that, please come back and sit down." Emmett was whispering in her ear and right behind Rose with both his arms around her waist holding her back.

Edward completely ignored Rosalie's rude comment and decided to lash out at me, "Alice, I will NOT just let her run off!"

_*_*_*_*_*_ *_

IMPORTANT A/N: Quite a few people wanted to see Alice's POV so instead of my original plan to use Carlisle's POV, I used hers. I was going to continue onto Renesmee running from the house, but I need a name for the new male character first.

No one will get hurt so please don't get mad at Edward he's just really overprotective of his daughter, next chapter is where Renesmee meets someone new (hint), I still don't know what 'their' name should be I am right between 2 names that I like at the moment unless anyone has any other ideas its either going to be, Aiden or Brennon. Tell me between those two which ones you would want me to use... I had more for this chapter but since it was getting pretty long I decided I would split what I had written into two parts, so some of the next chapter is already written. please REVIEW, I want to get up to like 16 or 17 reviews before I put up next chapter. Thanks!

... and I just found an AMAZING story If you haven't read it you should, if you don't like lemon's than you might not want to read it but, the story plot mixed with a few lemons, and it works extremely well, its not just all about the lemons which I love! its called A Lesson in Release, Then I read the Sequel to that one called A Lesson in Fate and it is even better than the first story, Its really different from what I usually read and the summary doesn't do the story any justice so you should definitely try it out its by Lillie Cullen, Both the first story and the sequel are on my favs. so I recommend you go check it out!

Don't forget to tell me what name you want for the new character coming in next chapter!!! PLEASE!! and I have ideas of what he looks like on my profile, PM me and let me know which guy you like more. so then I can describe him in the one way or the other, THANKS A BUNCH!


	5. PhotosOnProfile

A/N:

All the photos are on my Profile of the new character along with Nessie's Birthday present that she took for a spin. So please go check them out.

I love the car. The white exterior with the red interior, that is really cool to me. but whatever its just a really nice car.


	6. Emmett and Rose Visit Denali Coven

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I got a bad case of writer's block about three paragraphs into it, so then I added a bit of Alice and Jasper just to make it a bit longer, its not a long or very interesting chapter, I am currently getting all my ideas in the right order I know where I am going with this story, but I am stuck on the order and the smaller fluffy stuff that makes it all flow.

So I'm very sorry for the wait, and I hope to have more up soon.

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

RECAP:

" Edward you don't do well with force... _WE ALL KNOW THAT._ and Bella is so bullheaded I'm surprised she doesn't have bull horns. _HECK,_ I'm surprised you both don't have horns."

"Rose its not the time for that, please come back and sit down." Emmett was whispering in her ear and right behind her, with both his arms around her waist holding her back.

Edward completely ignored Rosalie's rude comment and decided to lash out at me, "Alice, I will NOT just let her run off!"

-*-*-*- Here is the next chapter-*-*-*-

"She IS NOT GOING TO RUN OFF _EDWARD_, SHE IS GOING TO GO OVER TO JACOB'S HOUSE.... NO EDWARD THEY WONT DO ANYTHING!!! SO STOP THE FREAKING KILLING HIM PLANS, THEY ALL WOULD END BADLY!" I took a deep breath, I knew I was hurting Jazz with my temper, "She just needs some time to cool off, to think about everything, if you decide to go and drag her back here she will never forgive you! You heard how mad she was when she left, she just needs time... just stop being such a bull headed pain in the ass and open your mind to my thoughts so you can see that your forceful plan isn't going to work!"

Edward closed his eyes, pinched the bridge if his nose, and took a long deep breath. I could tell he was finally going to listen to my thoughts, I played the vision for him and he winced at the sight of this daughter being sprawled on the floor motionless, so then I noticed from his posture that he decided it was better to wait and he opened his eyes, and nodded at me before turning to Carlisle, and said "As much as I _HATE_ this, Alice is right, and I have to allow Renesmee to come around on her own time.  
But I swear if Alice sees anything happening, I will not stay here and allow it!" then he turned back to me, "BUT.... Alice 'on her own time' means 6 hours, no more than that, I cant have her with him unsupervised for very long, I am going to call Billy, So that he can make sure to keep an eye on them for me, hopefully he will be able to make sure they stay in check."

As he finished I noticed that Carlisle, Edward, and I were the only ones still in the dinning room everyone else must have cleared out. Edward turned toward the kitchen, where I could hear Esme calming Bella, he gave me one more glance as to say 'make sure you are watching' then disappeared into the kitchen. Then he came back through the dinning room carrying Bella, she looked terrible she was a mess, I knew what Renesmee had to say during that discussion, a few minutes ago would really hurt Bella to her core, I cant even imagine how it would feel to have my own child, and then for them to say that they hate me. I could tell Jaz could feel every bit of the pain, I would really have to go and comfort him, I could sense he was upstairs in our room waiting for me.

Edward made no eye contact with Carlisle or I while he weaved around us carrying his wife, heading toward the staircase toward his old room, I think he would have went to their cabin, but he wanted to be closer to the family for easier communication in case he did deicide to go and get Renesmee even after my warning. I could tell there was still a slight possibility of him changing his mind to his original plan. But I really hope that he doesn't.

I slowly proceeded after Edward and Bella up to my own room and walked in to find Jasper huddled into the furthest corner of the room, shaking, just like Bella was. I ran to him and put my arms around him. (I recently I had been working on changing the emotions I emit, this would now come in handy.)

"Jaz, shhh, Jaz" I kissed the top of his head, and put on a smile and changed my emotion to love and calm. His muscles instantly loosened, and he lifted his head and changed into the indian style position so that I could sit in his lap. I sat facing him and wrapped my legs around his waist. and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him, at first he just sat there motionless, to spent of emotions to react. I lifted my lips from his and pouted, he gave me a soft sad smile, and I trying to get his mind off all the rest of the families emotions in the house, Ahh, I have the best idea, get Jasper out of the house for a while, maybe we can go hunting, or even better, just go and spend some Jasper/Alice time... maybe we can take Jasper's Ducati and find a private place just for the two of us.

I quickly got up out of his lap, his eyes just followed me as I got up, I reached out my hand and grabbed his hand out of his lap and pulled him up off the floor, he twitched his head to the side, trying to figure out what I had planned "O Jaz, just follow me, we are going to have some 'us' time." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then pranced out of the room and stopped at the door, and turned my head to look over my shoulder, "Jaz, don't make me carry you..." I giggled at the thought of that, and then all of a sudden I was in the air and was looking at the ground, Jasper must have picked me up and I was now over his shoulder and half was down the stairs, Jasper then slowed down as we were at the garage door, "Where to, darl'in?" he then put me down and smiled, I could tell my plan had worked and I made him happier. I put my index finger to my chin and started starring off into space as to look like I was trying to decide, "Hmm, well I would love to go to that hotel we stayed at in Seattle a year ago, maybe just for tonight... We could take the Ducati???"

"As you wish darl'in." He walked over to the bike and sat down giving me a big smile and started it up, I then hoped on behind Jasper and held on to his shoulders. Well I will have to text Renesmee and let her know she has 6 hours and if she doesn't come home after that otherwise there would be big fight that wont be pretty.

**(A/N: Okay the next part took place _a week prior to the discussion_, Rose and Emmett meet someone when they are visiting the Denali house in Alaska.)**

Emmett's POV

"Babe, why did we have to take your BMW? The Jeep would have been much better up here in this weather. This thing is not built for this snow." Why when we could have so much fun with the Jeep in the snowy hills. With this thing all we can do is go really fast on the road, I want to go really fast off the road into the snow banks.

"Emm. the reason we took my car is so I could show it off. Tanya, Kate, and Carmen haven't seen this car yet." Oh, okay it all makes sense now, my beautiful wife wants to show off... Well... we can show off all right! and I don't mean with the car. Only one of these Denali girls have a man. Kate had that one guy but he was always gone, I cant remember his name for some odd reason.

We were now pulling up to the Denali house and Rose drove right up by the porch and turned the car off.

"Hey Emm. who's LP650-4 is that in front of the garage." I got out of the BMW and followed Rose around the left side of the huge log mansion/cabin and there was a Lamborghini sitting there. Rose is not going to be happy that some one out did her car. Now she is going to want a new car, hopefully she wont pick one of those 'there are only 100 in the world in that style' cars. Those are a pain to get a hold of; one time Rose wanted me to threaten a guy because he wouldn't sell her his car. I rejected her request because I didn't want a lecture from Carlisle later about scaring the human without a justified cause.

"Emmett, that isn't just a Lamborghini, its the Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4 Roadster!!!" Okay, and that is supposed to mean what to me? It doesn't look like it would be as fun as my off-roading jeep.

"Babe...you make it sound like this Lamborghini is special? It's just another Lamborghini I will get you one if you want one."

Rose was now up next to the car gazing at every inch of its exterior, I am guessing she was picturing herself messing with the engine and tweaking it, and playing with the idea of the speeds she could push it to. I smiled at her obsession with the car, and just stood behind the car about five feet and just watched my adorable wife as she admired the car.

"Of course it's special Emmett its like _**extremely**_ rare, I saw it online and thought about getting one it came out in 2009, but then I just didn't... because I liked my car still and just thought I would wait for an even better one to come out, but seeing this one now, it's.... gorgeous." Rose was almost drooling venom while she spoke.

Then a vampire that we had never met came down the porch steps to the right and came over to greet us, who is this dude at the Denali house? He looked really built, not as much as I of course, but he was still big. He had dark brown slightly spiked hair. He had a black t-shirt on and loose dar blue jeans. He also had sun glasses on, they looked to be a really expensive brand maybe from France or Italy, or some other place in the European area.

"Um... Hello, you must be Emmett and Rosalie. I see you guys have taken interest in my wheels, and sorry but there are only 50 cars in the world like it, and last time I checked they were all spoken for. So you cant buy your girl one of these beauties..." he gestured toward the silver and orange car, then walked past me, stroking the car down the side with his right hand and started speaking car talk with Rose. I didn't listen to any of it, it was all a foreign language to me because I could care less about the insides and the engines and blah.

Plus cars are more Edward and Rose's thing. The only two things I care about that involves my car, is if I can take it in the mud, and if Rose can make it go faster, and o yea there is a third thing: of course Rose and I in the jeep... *wink...wink* if you know what I mean...

I was getting tired of the car talk so I thought again, who are you? why are you at the Denali house? "So hey, man who are you? I didn't ketch your name." I probably sound rude, but hey I need to know these things. The rest of the family say I am a bit forward but hey I just like to get to the point.

"O, I'm really sorry I didn't introduce myself before, My name is Leroy... Leroy Veaross" (A/N: pronunciation of Veaross is Vee-ross)

"So Leroy what brings you to the Denali house?" I bet he is either one of Tanya's one night stands or on again off again sleeping buddies. He slightly grinned at me with one eyebrow raised after that question. O crap maybe he is an Edward, hopefully he can't read minds.

"Wow, Emmett your quite the investigator, haha, I am from the east and I am just here visiting, I wanted to see some of America, and I met Tanya and Kate in up state New York a few weeks ago, and they invited me here to stay with them... Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar will be home shortly they went hunting this morning, they told me you might get here before they got back."

Rosalie put her arm around my left arm grabbing my hand and looked up at me and gave me a 'be nice' look. Yea, well this dude seems cool but how am I suppose to trust this guy he looked at Rose's butt when she bent down to check her lip stick in the drivers side mirror...

"Well its nice to meet you Leroy. How long are you staying here for?" Rose smiled at the dude and asked him nicely.

"It is undecided as of yet, I like it here so I might stay a while."

As I looked the guy up and down another time, I could hear the Denali's car pulling up the long drive and then their black Jaguar pulled up next to us.

Kate opened the passenger side window and waived at us. "Hello, Emmett, Rose, I see you have met our new friend Leroy, I hope we haven't been keeping you guys waiting too long?..."

Rose smiled and let go of my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the check and made her way toward the car window. "No, we actually just pulled in ourselves, and Leroy has told us about his great car." I could tell from Rosalie's voice there was a bit of envy and jealousy in her last three words. she looked at me and had a bit of a 'I want a new car' pout. I have seen that look enough times to know exactly what she wanted.

" O, yea, that car is, pretty amazing." Kate smiled back and got out of the car. Tanya waved and gave one of her huge smiles and then pulled past us into the garage.

Kate hugged Rosalie and I and then looked at both of us. "So, how is the rest of the Cullen family? Last time I spoke to Edward, he said, Renesmee has really grown since our last visit down to you guys. Is she doing good?"

I gave Kate a grin as Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar came out from the garage. I decided to answer Kate, "She has really grown all right, she is only nine and thinks she is old enough to do whatever, when ever she wants. She certainly keeps us on our toes. She is such a sweet girl though so much like Bella and Edward. They have enrolled her in high school, she will be starting that in about two weeks, you know... so she can socialize and learn to be around more people, particularly humans."

I knew Tanya would have a smart remark to make, "Well any child of Edward's would be quite a treat to handle, the boy has always been a head strong young man, with a stick up his ass." she then giggled at her joke along with Rose, Kate, and Carmen. Leroy was still just standing in front of me and he seemed really interested in what we were talking about.

"So you live with a large group of vampires, and a human?" Leroy looked interested and confused. Rose decided to fill him in. "Well we are part of the Cullen family" Leroy looked slightly shocked at the mention of the name. Then Rose continued "So it looks like you have heard of us, so there is Carlisle who is the leader of our family, his wife Esme, then there is Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella, who are our siblings, and Renesmee who is my niece, Edward and Bella's daughter... Alice and Jasper are married, and Edward and Bella are married. Then Renesmee's story is pretty interesting, you see Edward met Bella when she was still human and they fell in love, yea I know... how can that happen... I have no idea, but it did.... So they got married and then they had sex and found out that a vampire male can have children with a human female, because... Bella ended up pregnant and after a lot of arguing and a few weeks, Renesmee was born, she is half vampire and half human. Edward had to change Bella when Nessie was born because she almost died, so that was a quick intro to the rest of the Cullens."

Leroy just nodded his head and said, "Well that is a very large coven, I have briefly heard a few things about your family, but I didn't realize you two were 'That Rosalie and Emmett', wow its nice to meet you." He had a huge smile that almost looked fake, and came up to shake my hand now that he finally figured out who Rose and I were.

"So Leroy how old are you?" Rose had something on her mind I could tell by the way she said 'how old are you?'....

"Do you mean my age when I became vampire, or how long I have been a vampire for?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Both..." Rose was a little irritated by his question, because he was messing with her, she could tell he knew what she meant when she asked the first time.

"Well I was born in 1986, and I was twenty two when I was changed... so I have been a vampire for eight years." So he is a young one... so that is why he smells faintly of human blood. He must be right at the end of his new born stages.

"Oh, so do you remember any of your human life?" I asked honestly curious if he did know about his history or not.

"Not much just a few things here and there, I remembered that I must have liked American football, because I kept seeing memories of playing it. I think I also went to college and played there but I cant be sure. I am from Scotland and I don't remember my family, unfortunately. The people who changed me are travelers, I stay with them every once and awhile when they stay in the European area."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

there is a picture of the **Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4 Roadster** on my profile, you should really check it out! It's an awesome car!

A/N: Okay, that is all I have for now, I need to get rid of this writer's block before I can connect my thoughts and put it all together. Sorry it was short, hopefully it didn't suck..?.. and I didn't edit it to much so there is probably a few errors still left in their. It might be a little while before another update so if you want to know when a new chapter is up put the story on your alerts list so then it will send you a email when there is a new chapter. have a great day everyone!


	7. A Little Ahead of Your Self LoverBoy

A/N: Sorry about the cut off of last chapter. It was a bad place to stop and I truly am sorry for that.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Recap:

"Not much just a few things here and there, I remembered that I must have liked American football, because I kept seeing memories of playing it. I think I also went to college and played there but I cant be sure. I am from Scotland and I don't remember my human family, unfortunately. The people who changed me are travelers, I stay with them every once and awhile when they are in the European area."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Emmett's POV:

Leroy looked down at his feet. He was instantly very quiet for some reason, I guess he doesn't get along with them (vampire family) very well. Probably because he wants to remember his human life more, and not so much his vampire family.

I would not be able to understand that because my human life didn't include Rose, so really my human life cant even begin to compare to this eternity... with the hottest and most beautiful girl on this earth.

She was the last thing I saw in my human life and she is the only woman I see in this life. And I'm VERY happy with that. The only possible thing that would make this life any better is if I could give her what she really truly wanted which was children. I see it in her eyes at times, and she shows her jealousy of Edward and Bella all the time, and when just her and I go hunting some times she breaks down and screams about how much she hates being a vampire, and that it is not fair, I know she isn't yelling at me but it hurts me to see her in such pain, I just hold her to me until she gets it all out.

Some times she pushes me away and starts yelling in my direction but I take it because I know she just needs to vent and that it's not about me.

She always wants new cars, cloths, houses, yachts, etc. but I know what she really wants, those things are just her way of forever trying to numb the pain of not having a daughter or son of her own, and it kills me that I cant make that happen for her.

And then also in this life there is my great family... there is no need to explain each one they are all wonderful.

... and the new additions are extremely wonderful. My new sister is so cute she is very self conscious and that is always fun, but she also is a real doll, and can be goofy at times. Oh and what can I say to describe my wonderful niece. She has a lot of Edward in her personality, she is very cranky at times, has a talent for music, has a rebelliousness that is driving all of us insane, and is very forceful when she wants something. She has human Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she is a bit clumsy lately for a vampire, she is so sweet... well when she is not being a brat, and she definitely has her relentless stubbornness. She is not selfless like Bella though, Edward has made sure of that, he spoils that little one like no other.

Renesmee's eyes have started to lighten lately and they have a bit of an orange tint, she doesn't like animal blood and she doesn't really like human food either so she is difficult on that aspect. Her body isn't unchangeable like ours, she has gotten really thin lately and sickly looking, she will always stay at a young adult body but it can change as of wait gain or loss.

Edward has even talked to Carlisle about possibly getting donated human blood from the hospital, because he is worried about her getting ill from not eating. Because she is human she is susceptible to some of the human illnesses.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rosalie looked up at me and saw that my mind was far way, she smiled and looked back at Leroy, "O Emmett like's football, you guys should play some time, maybe just throw the ball around at least."

She looked back up at me and rubbed my back in slow strokes up and down just to show me that she was there for me, she could tell I had something on my mind that was bothering me.

"Yea that would be cool... maybe later," I said in a bit of a distracted voice.

"Okay cool."

Rose then decided to take the focus off of me, "Hmm, so Leroy are you close to the people who changed you?"

Leroy froze a bit and looked distracted and then looked up from his feet, "Ah, yea sure, I guess, I talk to them on the phone every week... Excuse me that reminds me I need to call them I told them I would, I will see you guys later, it was nice meeting you both... Umm, Tanya... Kate... Carmen. Eleazar.. I will be back later, I'm going to do a bit of hunting after this call."

Rosalie was determined to know everything about this dude, "Hey, would you like some company? Emmett and I haven't hunted lately, if you would like company that is?"

"Thank you Rosalie, but I am fine... Anyway I really should make this call so..." he gave a small half smile, and nodded his head as to say goodbye. Then he disappeared into the forests across from the garage.

"Well he seems really nice, is this your new guy, Tanya?" Rosalie removed her hand from my back and walked toward Tanya grinning.

"Who, Leroy? Unfortunately no, he kind of keeps to himself, I would love for there to be something that comes of him, but as of yet... nothing... He is another one of those 'Edward's' if you know what I mean.... I guess I tend to like the chase, as you've seen." she let out a bit of a nervous and sad laugh as she walked toward Rose and put her arm over her shoulder. Rose laughed when she talked about Edward as a certain "type" of guy.

Tanya then started leading her up to the large wrap around porch and into the large front doors. Kate and Carmen both followed closely behind, then Eleazar and I gave each other the head nod and followed the girls into the house.

When we were all inside Carmen and Eleazar ran up stairs I imagine those two stay to themselves mostly and just stayed with the Denali sisters to belong to a coven.

Kate sat down on the large brown leather sofa in front of the huge river rock fire place that already has a large fire blazing in it. Then Rosalie sat down next to Kate, then Tanya sat on Rose's other side. I just went and sat on the large leather lazy-boy type of chair next to the fire place watching as the girls caught up.

"So you guys met Leroy in New York." Rosalie made it as a statement not a question, she was really interested in learning more about this guy. It's not that she wanted him, I wasn't worried about that at all. It's just that when she doesn't know very much about someone she is persistent in finding out more. she directed the statement toward Kate.

Kate was playing with her hair then said, "Leroy is a very interesting vampire, he loves those darn sunglasses, I think he might be ashamed of being a vampire. Almost like he feels like a freak... He is on that phone of his a lot more than he lets on, I would say he is a bit of a phonaholic."

Tanya giggled and then whispered to no one in particular, "...and he is gorgeous."

The girls continued talking for a while about Nessie, about places they have visited recently, about new fashions, and how the new clothes look a lot like the stuff we wore in the sixties. I just zoned out and watched the fire crackle, I would love to do a practical joke right now, but the best people to mess with weren't here. ahem Edward. Bella. Esme. Renesmee.

Esme has gotten really irritated with my video games lately, then last week I thought it would be funny to dress up like one of those thugs in grand theft auto and I told her that the outfit I was wearing was going to be the kind of wardrobe I would have from now on, man if Alice was there she would have freaked.

But anyway Esme, started yelling at me saying 'Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen pull your pants up right now,  
I will not have one of my sons looking like a complete idiot, change RIGHT NOW!' so I of course thought it would be funny, she told me to change "right now" so I changed into my birthday suit right their in the kitchen. In front of her. To tell you that she freaked would have been an understatement, she started screaming really loud, and telling me to get out of her kitchen right that instant and go up stairs and change, and this time with gentlemanly clothing. I genuinely thought she would have laughed when I took her literally and stripped down to just my birthday suit. She must have not been having a good day. It was only her and I in the house at the time so no one else knew about that 'supposed to be joke'. I guess I will leave out the jokes for a while, so I will let Rose, Tanya, and Kate continue their conversation. I got up and grabbed the suitcases from the car and went up the large log stair case in the foyer, to the second guest room on the second floor, next to what I guess was Leroy's room now.

I sat down on the side of the bed facing the window and just sat there for a while thinking of what Rose and I would be doing later in this bed, hopefully we could make sure to be careful with this bed because last time we were here we had to buy them a new bed.

Yea basic me thinking of sex before it even happens, other men cant tell me that they don't think about it... I'm just more open about it than them.

All of a sudden Rose came in the room and pressed herself against my back and she put her hands on my eyes. "Guess who it is..." she giggled.

"Hey Babe." I said. I reached my arm around and pulled her waist toward the from of me, she was now in my lap. We starred into each others eyes for a moment. I could see she was thinking about kids again. I just kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "I'm sorry babe. I wish I could give you everything you want."

She then started looking around the room avoiding my eyes. She was thinking about it, but didn't really want to talk about it, so i just grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to mine.

She instantly started to kiss me with every ounce of passion she had. She then turned her body so that she was now on her knees on my lap and she pulled her lips away from mine and pushed me down onto the bed. I instantly grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her down to meet my lips again. I then moved down from her lips to her neck then her chest, she then ripped open my button up shirt and slowly dragged her nails down my chest. she then moved down my legs and off the bed so that she could get to my pants, she then sucked on my navel while she took my jeans off.

She was still fully clothed and I couldn't have that. I grabbed her with both my hands under her shoulders, grasping her sides right beside her breasts and pulled her back onto the bed with me. I then lifted her fuzzy sweater up over her head and then quickly took off her jeans and threw them across the room.

_*_*_

A/N: Meanwhile, back in Forks still a week pre-discussion: (Renesmee is at the Blacks house and her and Jake were eating lunch and discussing what her father had told her that morning)

_*_*_

**Renesmee's POV**

"Soooooo, umm.... dad knows that we are officially going out now... and he has made some new rules..." I nervously looked up from the disgusting tomato soup that I was splashing my spoon around in and the oily and repulsive smelling dairy product oozing from the grilled cheese sandwich on the plate in front of me. This was another one of the foods I would normally refuse, but it was one of Jakes favorites so I just decided to sit and pretend I was eating it. I would just take a small bit off every few seconds and throw the bits into the trash next to the table when he wasn't watching

"...and..." Jake was a bit irritated but also nervous, he didn't like when Edward made rules because they always worked against us.

"Well we" I pointed to myself and swiftly to him, then back to myself. then continued "aren't allowed to be together without supervision... and there is to be no touching of any kind, except hugs and holding hands," he was about to cut me off but I put my hand up, "Hey, I had to fight for the 'hugs' part so we will have to work are way to further things, there is also no visits past eight at night, yea that part sucks but there is more..."

I really didn't want to finish this part, but my dad said it was the only way he would allow us to go any further. well here it goes, "We have to have a family meeting... and I have no idea what is in the meeting but my dad said to be back to the Cullen house at 3pm, so we should probably leave soon, it's about 2:30 right now... I am guessing that mainly dad wants to talk to you... about your intentions." I couldn't look at him though that whole last part about the 'family meeting' Alice had told me that I would have a lot more problems than need be if I fought against a meeting so I just decided to go with it.

"This is really ridiculous... Ness, he knows my intentions he is a mind reader after a-" he then turned bright red after he realized what he had just said.

O shit he must have thought some thing inappropriate around my dad, great, just perfect.

"JAKE.... What were you thinking, in front of my father?!?!"

"aaa... errh.." he shoved the last bit of his disgusting slimy yellowy grossness of a sandwich into his mouth, ohhh no he is not going to get out of this by shoving food into his mouth.

"SPIT IT OUT, JACOB BLACK! What the hell did you think about in front of him?"

He was really getting on my nerves, he shallowed the gunk in his mouth and finally answered, "Well, umm, yesterday when we were at the beach you wore that deep red two piece and... Okay, when I was dropping you off at home you were wearing my shirt over your suit and you kissed my cheek, I visualized us making out. and... you taking off your swimsuit. and o my god I cant believe I just told you that. This is super embarrassing. I feel like a pervert."

"Jake, your my boyfriend it is perfectly okay with me for you to have little day dreams like that, heck every now and then I have them too." I slightly giggled, and then I turned back to serious, "BUT NEVER DO I THINK ABOUT THEM WITH HIM IN HEARING RANGE OF MY THOUGHTS!"

"I'm so sorry Ness, I just slipped, I didn't even think about the slip until now." he then looked into my eyes and got up from his seat and came over to my side of the small square table and bent over and looked right into my eyes and put his palm against my cheek, I leaned back and looked back at him, are faces were within an inch of each other.

He then had a small mischievous grin playing around his lips "It's not my fault that my girlfriend is so breathtakingly beautiful." he then kissed me, that is when I tasted the remanence of his grilled cheese and I almost gagged, I pulled away with my left hand pressing against his chest, and gave him an innocent face because I didn't want to hurt his feelings "I love you Jake, and I would like to kiss you but your grilled cheese breathe is making me sick." I smiled innocently. he made his fake 'I'm hurt face'. and then he opened his mouth and intentionally blew his breathe into my face. He did not just do that, what. an. ass.

"HEY, what was that about" I glared at him, then slowly shock my head at him, with a small grin on my face, I mean who could really get mad at such a goofy, loving, and spontaneous guy.

"Sweetie, your gonna have to get used to my cheese breathe... we are going to be married some day."

"Your jumping a little ahead of your self lover-boy." I then got up out of my seat and grabbed his hand. and gave him a fake stern look. "You know you will have to ask my dad for my hand, and he is a tough one to impress incase you haven't met him yet." I was just playing with him now, my father never asked my grandfather for my mother's hand, so I really could care less if my dad said it was okay or not, it was my choice not his.

He let out a short laugh and then remarked "Well then... I guess I have to meet this infamous father of yours Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

But on the other hand it would mean a lot to me if he did ask my dad, I wouldn't ever seriously pressure him about asking though.

In the back of my head it bothered me a little that he imprinted on me the very day I was born, and he has only officially dated me for a about a week and he is already talking about marriage.

I love him but it is a little irritating, its like the choice was already made for me when I was only minutes old.

When it comes down to it, he is all I know. He has always been my Jake. He is my friend when I need him, he is my teacher in having fun, and now a wonderful boyfriend, but really what else is out their... I have always been around him, and we just fit, its weird but I feel so comfortable with him, and I have never really looked at anyone else.

Rose has been pounding things into my head like, 'Renesmee... a Cullen always deserves the very best of everything, and they need many options before picking a 'very best,'' and I knew full well she was not talking just about objects...

Then her other little analogy, 'It's like picking diamonds, if it sparkles its perfect! and if its dull and has the last owner's dog hair on it is most definitely not for a Cullen woman.' that one always pisses me off and I end up leaving the room.

She liked to say that one when she was doing my hair. She was not pleased that I blew off most of her comments and decided to date him.

Well that is kind of an understatement she lost it when we walked into the house hand in hand and announced we were dating. Emmett grabbed her and lead her out the back door so that she could cool off. Everyone else just kinda stood their, they knew it was going to happen but tried very hard to avoid the subject. My dad let out a low growl toward Jake but then collected himself when mom put her hand on his shoulder and she addressed Jake and I 'Well Jake you better be good to her. Renesmee your dad and I would like to talk to you later about this.' she wasn't threatening with the last part, she was just covering all her bases in a caring and calm manner.

But anyway back to needing to go to this upcoming family meeting. I looked at Jake and he kissed the cartilage on the top part of my ear, I closed my eyes, I love when he does that.

"Well lets go get this done with then." I was sort of worried about what this meeting was really going to be about.

"Don't be worried hon I will be right their with you the whole time, so there is no reason at all that you should let this get to you." In a very short period of time, he went from irritated about a meeting to nervous because dad knew about his dirty thoughts, and now he is confident for some reason.

He let go of me and then took the plates to the sink, "Ness, you should have said you didn't want any of this food, now I'm gonna have to eat it." there was still half a sandwich that I hadn't thrown out and a whole bowl of soup 'cause I really didn't know how to get rid of that part of the meal.

"O, I'm sure you'll manage with it being one of your favorite foods and all." I giggled at him when he turned around and had the whole half sandwich down his throat and then he picked up the bowl of soup leaned his head back and chugged it.

I shook my head at him, he could be such a pig at times. he put the bowl down and had soup on his lips, eww, if he was trying to be attractive at the moment he was getting an F for ---freaking gross! I walked out of the kitchen and toward the front door to get my shoes and jacket. The jacket was more of a prop since it was fall humans normally wear a small jacket. I was warmer than most, not hot like Jake but I was certainly a lot warmer than everyone else around.

The ride home was pretty silent. Jake would smile at me every few miles and squeeze my hand in his large scolding hot one. I just watched the pine trees go past the window as we sped down the road.

We walked into the house and immediately I knew this was not going to be fun, Mom, Esme, and Alice were standing in the living room with the DVD player on pause and Jasper was standing by the stairs.

Uncle Jasper has a crooked gin on his face, oh, this cant be good, and he is turned halfway toward the stairs, and is putting his right arm out toward the staircase and is looking at Jake, "Right this way Jake." Jasper was trying to hold back his laughter, he is probably laughing at how worried I look.

Then it hit me, O my god, Jake promised he would be with me in this meeting now it looks like I wont have him with me during this. My mom started walking toward us, she had a reassuring expression on her face, "Renesmee, we have a video, just us girls are going to watch." I looked up at Jake, then back at my mom, then to Jake again, he leaned down to whisper in my ear even though they all would still here; but it was only meant for me, "Ness, It will be okay, I guess we wont technically be together, but I will be right upstairs, now go... your mother is waiting, and I really don't want to keep your father waiting because I am guessing he is probably already upstairs... and probably already waiting."

I huffed and walked away from Jake toward the couch in front of the TV.

I turned my head over my shoulder to watch as Jake followed Jasper up the large grand staircase. I mentally cursed to myself thinking about what my dad might say and what he was going to say to Jake...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A/N: Yay, I broke my writer's block a little, sorry again about the bad cut off point of last chapter, that is all I had at that time and I wanted to update, and with the writers block I couldn't think of what to write after that.

So what do you think of Leroy so far, I know he wasn't in this chapter, but I believe I will fit him into the next chapter?

Have you checked out his amazing car on my profile?

There are also a few more good pictures of him on their that I just put up. hope you liked this chapter... Its not one of my favorites so far but it is kinda needed, so it is gonna get better, Promise!

This chapter had a bit if smut, but that is as far as I am going with smut at the moment, there will be smut if I can get up the courage in later chapters. I don't think I am very good at writing smut so for now thats all, so sorry if you wanted more from Emmett and Rose.

I hope to add Edward/Bella smut and Renesmee/(Jake or Leroy)... smut later.


	8. Edward I get it, no need to threaten

A/N: Sorry for the wait! The writers block subsided on Sunday 4/26, when I of course had a whole bunch of homework. Seriously wanted to scream because I had the perfect scene, and had to wait to write it... Its part of a future chapter... and school is being a royal pain, my college color class teacher has the idea that if he stuffs us with more home work than we can handle that we will enjoy it. yea, his plan isn't working as of yet. but anyway here is the next chapter, with a recap to start:

Recap of last chapter:

(still a week before that discussion of chapter 4)

I huffed and walked away from Jake toward the couch in front of the TV.

I turned my head over my shoulder to watch as Jake followed Jasper up the large grand staircase. I mentally cursed to myself thinking about what my dad might say and what Jake was going to say back...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV:

Jasper was chuckling as he opened the door to one of the Cullens many studies. The only person in the study was Edward. He was sitting up against the desk at the other side of the room. Jasper nodded to me to go in with a small twitch of a smirk across his face, then Jasper walks way toward another part of the second floor.

"Come in Jake." Edward looked toward me in a stern manner, he continued after a moment, "Please... shut the door behind you."

I walked forward and shut the door. I walked over to the couch to the left side of the desk and plopped down, well I might as well get comfortable physically before Edward starts demanding things as always when it comes to Ness. Everyone knows I wont be comfortable in thought so I decided to get even more comfortable physically and started to put my feet up on the coffee table. Edward walked over to the opposite couch and sat on the edge of the seat across from me and took notice to my feet.

"Keep your feet off this table if you want to keep them, and I wont be the one to do the honors because this table happens to be one of Esme's favorite pieces of furniture in this house. She is sweet and cares for you because of you loving her granddaughter, but showing her furniture disrespect is high on her disapproval list. She has screamed at Emmett many times, he is just lucky she considers him her son unconditionally."

We both sat there in silence for a few moments after I lowered my feet to the floor.

He called me here, why cant he just get to the point. Hmm, maybe if I listen hard enough, I can hear Nessie and her conversations down stairs. Its like these walls in the study were sound proof because I couldn't hear a thing. I looked up at Edward and he had a small grin on his face, obviously he was enjoying making me sit here and wait for him to talk. He can be a royal mind reading-pain in my-

He abruptly became serious, "Jake, if you want to continue seeing my daughter YOU will NOT finish that thought, I am so glad I can read thoughts, because I can protect my daughter and family, through that power, and I don't appreciate you thinking it is okay to cuss even in your mind about me.... your _girlfriends_ father... and I better not ever hear that you have cussed in front of Renesmee, I will rip your vocal cords out, do you understand... And don't even try to say you don't swear, because I have heard Nessie lately starting to swear and I know it must be coming from someone, and we don't swear in this household." He cringed a little when he said the 'your girlfriend' part.

I couldn't believe he was blaming me for her fowl mouth. I have heard Emmett, Bella, and Rose swear occasionally, and Nessie is a bright girl she picks up on everything extremely quick, yes I swear but he cant blame her mouth all on me.

"I am just saying to watch you language and not swear around my daughter, it is very non gentleman like and my daughter deserves the best, and even though I think she deserves better then you, she cant take her eyes off you at moment... so I have to try and except it. But if you become detrimental to her... I will have no problem separating you from my daughter's life."

"Are you threatening me Edward, because that is really getting old, you know I would never hurt her she is the love of my existence, just as Bella is to you."

"Jake I wanted to talk with you today to address something that I found to be absolutely un-acceptable." Removing his head from his hands he slowly met my gaze. "Your thoughts yesterday were beyond UNACCEPTABLE! DON'T YOU EVER DEFILE MY DAUGHTER IN YOUR MIND OR IN PERSON FOR THAT MATTER!"

He took a deep breath and continued. "With that said I want to again warn you that you are not to touch her in any... other way than holding hands and I also am allowing_ '_innocent' hugs. If you fail to listen to this warning we will be moving away from Forks for good... and you will not be permitted to see my daughter any longer. I am not playing a game Jake my daughter will be nine years old in two weeks and I will not have you being sexually active with her. She is much to young and her mother and I have decided she can not be subjected to that at this age, maybe in ten years but not yet. If she pressures you... REFUSE her. And IF YOU PRESSURE HER... Jake there will be nothing left of you." he lightly let out a dark chuckle at the end of that statement. Mostly he said all of that in a calm and stern tone, the only time it went up in pitch a bit was when he was referencing my day dream yestur-

"Jake if you know what is good for you... you will stop that thought, before you replay that day dream. I will not hesitate to take off one of your limbs, if I see that in your mind again, I doubt running on all fours will be very easy after one of the four is taken off..."

He kept his glare as I put up my hands, "Wow, Okay, okay, Edward I get it, no need to threaten... So are we done here, or do you have more to say, because I am not going to sit here and be threatened by my girlfriends father..."

He looked down and I could tell he was seriously stress'in about something, no doubt its probably about Nessie because he always needs something to stress about, and she is always the main subject the past....well... almost nine years now.

He lifted his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and shut his eyes. He then looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Well Jake as you know Nessie will be going to Forks High starting next week, and I would appreciate it if you were positive about it around Nessie, I already know its going to be a struggle with her stubbornness, and if you encourage her, she will have an easier time with excepting it."

Well he sure as hell knows where her hard headed stubbornness comes from, he is married to the most stubborn woman that ever walked this planet. He looked up at me with a small crooked grin. He knows exactly what I'm talking about. Bella can be quite a pain in the -

His grin then abruptly disappeared and he began to give me the strong glare again, probably because I was about to say a-

"Jake... don't insult my wife." His glare got even more extreme.

I decided it would probably be a good thing to go back to the topic at hand.

"Yes, I will try my best Edward to promote school to her, but I cant promise anything..."

"I appreciate that Jake and you can go now..." I slowly got up from my spot on the couch and then walked swiftly to the door to go see Nessie.

"Oh, and Jake, Nessie's conversation is not quite over yet... I would prefer you go out the kitchen door and not disturb the girls down stairs."

What he wants me to leave Nessie, and not even say good bye, I don't think I can do that. I turned around to protest. Obviously he found something quite funny because he was laughing as he went around the other side of the desk to sit down.

"Jake, not even I want to interrupt that meeting down stairs. Its most defiantly not one a guy wants to walk into, I am truly just looking out for you with this one... I will have her call you when they are done. Okay?"

"Edward I can handle movie night with girls painting their toenails and eating popcorn, I grew up with two older sisters.... I can handle that."

"Jake the movies are health education movies..."

"What are you talking about Edward, and what in the hell is so funny?!" I was really frustrated with not knowing what was going on.

"Do I need to spell this one out for you Jake.......... You really wont feel comfortable going down there....--" I scrunched my brow still not understanding as he continued, "--Rennesme is watching....sex...education videos... We are trying to get her to not want to have... it... then there will be a discussion about the videos, which I believe is the point they are at now..."

"ohhh, yea... okay... kitchen door sounds good." I couldn't meet his eyes, I was now extremely embarrassed.

Turning to open the door and escaped the study I heard Emmett's booming laughter from across the hall, of course he would find my reaction funny. Jerk. I'm not the one that has sex.... and he thrives on sexual activities a good portion of his days. He is the sex whore.

I heard Edward's laughter before the door shut behind me, probably because of what I called his bear of a brother.

*~*~*~*~

(Renesmee calls Jake 3 hours later 8:30pm)

Jake's POV

"Jake that was so super embarrassing. I had to watch a video on sexually transmitted diseases, and then if it couldn't get any worse they popped in another dvd that should how babies are born... and that was so gross... Grandpa Carlisle then made an appearance to talk more about the medical aspects of it, eww, you will never understand how gross it is to have your grandpa talking about sex with you... then oh my mom said you were their when I was born... gross... AND oh, my god I almost forgot... I hope my dad wasn't a jerk. What did he say? If he was a jerk, I AM SUPER SORRY?!?!?!?" She spoke a million miles a minute, and when she was done she was almost gasping for breath.

"Wow Ness just slow down, your dad was fine, I can handle him... the videos don't sound like they were fun, but I guess they are something everyone needs to know about... and yes I was their when you were born but it was probably much different from the video you watched... It was something probably more like a Caesarean section, I guess you could call it that. Don't worry I wasn't really paying any attention to you, don't be embarrassed I didn't look, I was busy trying to make sure Bella was going to be alright... your dad was the one that was delivering you........... Can we change topics now? This is one... one... you could have with your parents not me. It's making me really uncomfortable..."

"Oh, toooooo... busy trying to make sure my mom was okay... that kinda bugs me Jake. Do you still like her Jake? Why would you only be concentrating on her? You didn't pay any attention to me... I thought you imprinted on me. You weren't interested in me at all...isn't it like instant or something?"

"Ness... Your taking all my words out of context. I didn't realize I imprinted until after I left the room, a lot was going on, then when you were with Blonde-ee away from the room it all clicked. You know I only have eyes for you Ness, there is no question that my heart belongs to you. Your mother is still a close friend, but no I don't like her in the way you are referring to. Again you should talk to your parents about that time, well more like Edward, because Bella wasn't all there at the time."

"Okay Jake, but I still am not happy you were thinking of my mother, that is... uncomfortable... but on the other hand I am glad you didn't look at me when I was just born... because if I looked anything like that baby on the movie, that would seriously be gross. So yea. I'm glad you didn't really see that part."

"So Ness, did you want to come over for a little while or something?"

"I would LOVE too" Nessie chiming voice boomed through the speaker... then I heard Edward's voice in the background, "Ness, remember the rules? what time did I say you couldn't hang out after.?"

Nessie was silent for a minute and I could tell she was probably pouting to her father... then I heard her whining "eight o'clock isn't late enough dad"..."I should be able to hang out past that time.... COME ON DAD! PLEASE?!?!?!"

That is when she got back onto the phone.

"Sorry Jake my dads being an ass."... she then mocked Edward - "_no visiting after eight_..."

I then heard Edward in the background "Renesmee Carlie. CULLEN. STOP SWEARING! I don't want to hear another swear from your mouth; next time there will be consequences for your language."

Thats when I heard Edward take Renesmee's phone, he then got on the phone to talk with me.

"I'm sorry Jake but Renesmee cant talk any more, you can see her tomorrow. She is grounded from the phone for the the rest of today and tomorrow. She is also supposed to be eating dinner right now so talk to you tomorrow, Bye Jake." I heard Nessie struggling for the phone until Edward hung up.

She really knows how to piss him off. She really needs to figure out how to not let him get to her and vise versa.

This isn't the first time Nessie has been grounded from the phone, or anything else that she enjoys. They are constantly arguing lately. I think some times Nessie tries to make him mad. Bella really was never like this, I mean she did argue with Charlie here and there, but the attitude Ness held was something very escalated to Bella's, the escalation must have come from the all mighty Edward. Yea her tantrums did remind me a lot of Edward's over reacting mode.

But, o well there isn't much I can do, they need to figure that out for themselves, I cant really take a side because Ness does act childish at times and that is probably because she has grown up so fast she really hasn't been able to be a kid that long. If I were to side with her though then there would be more fighting between her and her parents, and her parents and I. I just want to make sure I can stay with her that is my only concern at the moment. I know Edward would love nothing more than have a reason to take her away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. No Dice Nessie, What pills?

A/N: (YAY! WE ARE FINALLY GOING BACK TO RIGHT AFTER THE DISCUSSION IN CHAPTER 4!)

**Which means we are back to the present! yay! I really couldn't wait to get back to the 'after the argument' part.**

here is a small recap to that incase you forgot, because that chapter was a while ago now:

_Edward turned toward the kitchen, where I could hear Esme calming Bella, he gave me one more glance as to say 'make sure you are watching' then disappeared into the kitchen. Then he came back through moments later through the dinning room carrying Bella, she looked terrible. She was a mess, I knew what Renesmee had to say during that discussion, a few minutes ago would really hurt Bella to her core, I cant even imagine how it would feel to have my own child, and then for them to say that they hate me. I could tell Jaz could feel every bit of the pain, I would really have to go and comfort him, I could sense he was upstairs in our room waiting for me._

_Edward made no eye contact with Carlisle or I while he weaved around us carrying his wife, heading toward the staircase toward his old room, I think he would have went to their cabin, but he wanted to be closer to the family for easier communication in case he did deicide to go and get Renesmee even after my warning. I could tell there was still a slight possibility of him changing his mind to his original plan. But I really hope that he doesn't. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Renesmee's POV**

I hate them! How could they think that it is okay to yell at me and demand my stuff. It's mine! NOT theirs.

Yes I felt guilty about taking the car this morning but hey you cant expect me to see a covered car and know that it is none of the rest of the families, and my dads constant trying to keep me out of the garage the past couple weeks. I was bound to get overly curious. So I went in there this morning, of course I was blocking my mind, portraying a mind that was dreaming, and removed the tarp from the mystery car, and oh my its such a beautiful car! It is absolutely stunning with the pearl white exterior, the deep red leather interior.... It's amazing! It is also a hard top convertible so I can have the top up and it looks like a regular car, or down so that I can let my hair blow in the wind. Of course it has been altered a bit... There are large roll bars above the seats so that I don't get hurt, which is ridiculous, my dad acts like I can get hurt from the slightest little things. I mean no I am not as strong as a vampire but I am not a extremely breakable little human.

Why is the car not working? It worked earlier!

Ahhh, he must have taken something out of the engine, so that I couldn't take it again. Well two can play this game..... DAD..... I will just run to Jake's house.

*-*-*-*-*

**Jacob's POV**

I am so worried about her, I hope they don't decide to move know. They have to know it didn't go anywhere today. Why is it taking her so long to call me? Maybe I should call her?

a crashing thud against the wall is the door, which Ness is standing in. "JAKE!" Renesmee screamed and ran into my lap.

"NESS, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"J-A-KE, th-ey wa-nt to... moo-ve a—aw-way! They de--demanded me to-oo give them m-my pu-rse with m-my c--c--ell phooo-ne, th-th--a pill--s, the k-keys to that am--mazing car I showed you this morning, everything J--JAKE, THEY WANT TO TAKE **EVERYTHING** AWAY FROM ME!!!" Her tears are streaming down her face and I wiped them away with my sweater.

"Shh, sweety its okay. You really shouldn't have taken that car this morning hun, you knew your father would be mad, and what pills are you talking about? Are you sick? Why wouldn't your parents want you to get better, pills make people better, right?"

"Ohh, umm... ahhh... errrhh... ummm.." she started getting up out of my lap and was biting down on her lip. I just grabbed her waist and pulled her back down onto my lap. Her crying subsided and she now looked very nervous, almost like I would yell at her too, I wouldn't yell at her I could never yell at such a sweet face.

"Jake, I was meaning to omit that part of the story.... but it slipped... so lets just forget about that part. How are you, umm what have you done the rest of the day?" she gave me her innocent smile trying to get me to drop it.

"No Dice, sweety... sorry you can't just bring some thing up and expect that you can just shove it back into the closet. What pills are we talking about?"

"Okay.... Jake don't get mad... Okay?"

"Spill Ness..."

She looked to the opposite side of the room so that she didn't have to make eye contact and muttered something, I couldn't quite hear her.

"Ness, speak up, I didn't hear you."

"Theyarebirthcontrol" she said it so fast that it was as if it were one word. THEN IT HIT ME. NESSIE BOUGHT BIRTH CONTOL. What IS SHE THINKING!?! Her father probably would have had a heart attack if it were possible.

"Ness, WHY?!?!?!" I can feel her flinch at my loud voice. She had to know that would cause her family to pick up and move. Now I may never see her again!

"I told you not to get mad Jake." Renesmee was looking everywhere in the room avoiding eye contact.

"NESS, we are not having sex. We have went over this. I would have never let today get that far for god sake Renesmee what were you thinking? It is part of your parents rules. I cant loose you to this, because you decided to go and get pills... So what are you coming over here to say goodbye? I CANT DO THAT NESS! I WILL NOT LOOSE YOU!"

"No, I walked out... I told them I hated them...then stormed out the front door..." New tears started streaming down her face. She doesn't hate them she is just mad right now, but that must have really hurt Bella and Edward for her to say that. I really have to fix this.

"Renesmee you know I have to take you back home, you cant just run away from them, I don't really want your family coming here. I cant fight with your family, that would hurt you..."

"Please... Jake, can we just stay here for a while, I will go back but, can I stay here for now. I just... cant go back and deal with my parents right now..."

"Sure, I think Billy is on the phone with your dad right now, I can hear him on the phone in the kitchen, he doesn't sound happy Ness. We really shouldn't have done that today Ness, even though we were just making out we shouldn't have. I'm sorry I should have stopped us."

Renesmee's mood dramatically changed at the realization that she didn't have to go right back. Her lips are turning into a mischievous smirk, "Don't say sorry Jake, and the only way the rules will be bent and changed, is if we push the limits...." she then bit her lower lip lightly and then kissed my neck and hopped off my lap and put her hand out to help me up off my bed.

"Come on Jake, lets go see what Billy is up to..."

"Okay, but Ness, I'm serious no more messing around. Your dad can only be pushed so far. No more seducing me hun."

She lightly giggled and led me down the hall into the main living area where Billy was watching a ball game and hanging up the phone.

I could tell she still wasn't done, she was persistent in what she wanted. But, I am not budging anymore, I refuse loose this beautiful goddess in from of me.

~*~*~*~

After I took her home she wasn't talking to her parents and it stayed that way for the rest of the week, though today, I don't know how long she is going to shut them out for. They try and communicate but she just ignores them. She went back to school and after school she would call me to come over to the Cullen house, because she could only go to school and go back home indefinitely as of recently. She moved out of the cottage right after she got home, she decided to stay in the main house with the rest of the Cullens. I saw how it ripped Bella apart to see her daughter move out of their little home. Edward didn't say much, I think he was trying to now watch what he said around her so that he wouldn't push her further away.

I kept up with the rules and when Ness would try to break them I would maneuver a way around her so not to upset her parents further. She was getting increasingly frustrated with me and I could see it. She would just pout and go onto what ever we were doing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay I REALLY **NEED A BETA**, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED **PLEASE PM ME**!

Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I noticed all the past tense and it bugs me because I am drawing a blank when it comes to rewording it into present tense....

Yea I know it was a bit of an uneventful chapter but next chapter Ness is determined to get what she wants and Jake is determined to prevent it. What will happen when there argument boils over??? also I found an model that I in vision for the Renesmee in my story and I tried putting the pictures on my profile when I tried to update it but every time I go and change it then press save it doesn't change it to what I tried to add... is anyone else having that problem?

LOVE YOU FOR READING, AND I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU REVIEW.... There will be a sneak peek to next chapter for any one who reviews.

O and I want to get a beta before I put the next chapter up. So it might be a while. : ( put the story on your alerts then it will tell you when there is an update.

Thanks!


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Title: The Calm Before the Storm**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**A/N: ummm... and just a warning, incase you don't like lemons, there is one in here so..... don't read the third point of view in this chapter until like the third to last chapter, if you don't like them...**

**There are a few songs for this chapter. And they are a huge mood setter for the Points of View, and changing between them.**

**-The first song is only for the first part during Jake's POV. It's: Realize by Colbie Caillat. **

**-The second song starts with the second POV. (Edward's) and press repeat for the third one (Bella's) It's: Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band**

**Jacob POV:**

hmmmm... Dreaming is the best part of my day, I can dream about being with Ness in more ways than just emotional.

hmm... her straddling my waist as we make-out and make love on my bed.

This dream has been torturing me for two weeks now, every night this dream returns to then end right as we are about to reach our release. Why if its a dream can I not just have that. Its a dream for goodness sake, why cant I ever extend it to where it keeps going?

Today this is seeming far to real though... It was like it was actually happening. It is really hot in my damn room. Why does it feel like I have a heated comforter on me. I don't even have one of those things in my house.... I scrunched my eyes at the light of this bright Thursday morning, before I opened my eyes.

O my god. This wasn't a dream. My dream has come alive.

Here on top of me is non other that Renesmee, licking and softly nibbling at my chest making a hot trail from my lower abs to my collarbone, then neck, that is when our eyes met. She smiled at my first reaction, I wrapped my arms around her placing one hand on her lower back and the other grabbing onto her side right above her hip. I flipped us over and started to suck along her collar bone and then placing light kisses on her jaw.

She is pushing against me. I lean my weight into her, her breath is now coming out as a rushed panting breaths. I can feel just how turned on she is. It was in her eyes, on her now boiling skin, her chest is alert and waiting, and her scent is heightening with the passion. It was the best smell in the world. But this needs to stop, if I let us continue any longer I wont have the will power to stop. She took advantage of my pause and rolled us over until she was back on top.

"Ness, we cant be doing this... off." I pushed at her shoulders gently to remove her lips from my neck.

"no Jake, Please, I want you.... I want you right now." She is reaching toward my pajama bottoms and is starting to tug at the elastic.

I grab her hand while siting up, then grabbing her waist with my other hand, lifting her off of my lap, and setting her next to me on the blanket. I brought her hand from my pants to my lips and lay a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Ness, I love you more than my own life, that is why I am not doing this. I can not loose you, we just need to wait a few more years then we can be married, and we wont have to worry about your pare- ."

From seeing her narrowed eyes and stern expression spread across her face with my statement I could tell there is another fight brewing. Here it comes....

"SAVE IT JAKE! Did you ever think that maybe I would just want to do 'this' before I am married. I am not the prude that my dad wants me to be. My mother acts like little miss. innocent, when she most definitely is not! I have my mother in me, and no one can tell me that she waited! She even said the minute they met they couldn't be apart and that dad stayed the night at her house every night! She may say 'nothing happened' then, But THAT IS A WHOLE LOAD OF SHIT! And EVEN YOU KNOW THAT JAKE!"

"Ness, please..... Don't fight me on this. I just to keep you with me, to love you forever........ and I want to have your parent's trust again."

"Jake....." tears streaming from her face. "I need you... I want you... screw my parents... we can run away together if they try to pull us apart." she whispers as she moves away and wipes her tears. She now is mad and hurt. GREAT. Edward has control over my life now even though I am not after Bella, yea of course I imprint on the dudes daughter and now he still rules my life, through ruling hers. God I just want my girlfriend so bad right now. I want to smell her heightened smell while deeply and passionately inside of her. I want to take her and make us one, that is how we belong.

ahhh. Jake stop, you have to stop yourself. You have to keep control because you know, Ness wont. Collect yourself man........

A strand of hair falls into her eyes as she looks away, very pissed, Damn she is hot even when she is angry. Her wavy golden-bronze curls slightly messed and wind blown, her breast perked from the contact with my skin just minutes ago. Stop! Jake, stop yourself this is truly not helping. Not to mention your 'member' making you extremely obvious of having morning wood for her. Collect yourself and then keep your voice calm and cool...okay... now continue, you can do this just don't look to intently at her, just look above her head as you talk. yea that should work...

"Ness we can not do that. I couldn't do that to you, to your family, think of how that would hurt them and how you would feel without them...We cant just run away."

She swiftly moves from the bed and leans up against the wall across from the end of the bed, next to my small window.

"Well they are gonna be wondering where I am soon, so since.." she motioned toward me with her hand, "This isn't going to happen... I told them I was just going for a run on the Cullen grounds, they are going to get suspicious, I could already see it in dad's eyes that he didn't trust me... I'm so tired of this... I'm just going to leave, I guess I will see you later..."

Before I could say anything or kiss her goodbye she was gone. How can I make this up to her while staying in the boundaries?

(A/N that was not the big argument, its coming though...)

**Edward's POV **

Grrr. reading is always a good way to get my mind off of the stressful situations going on. Right now I am just acting like I am reading... and biding my time till I can go and make sure Ness is okay out there on her 'run'..... She was going for a run I could tell that from her mind, but I wasn't quite sure if she was going to stay on our grounds. Bella can probably see me squirming in my seat on the large couch. I have taken quite a few quick glances at the beauty I still can not believe married me, she is beautiful in her morning attire, she is wearing a soft white camisole and matching boy shorts (Picture link on profile). Her hair is loose and flowing in soft waves.

"Bella, I think I am going to go check on Renesmee... make sure she is okay, I don't want anything to happen to her out there, she shouldn't run alone in the forest. She has been gone for a half-hour now."

Bella stares up at me from her book shaking her head, she gets up out of the lounger across from me in our small living area of the cabin, walking over to me.

"Edward, no, your not going to go 'check' on her..." she lifts my book from my hands and tosses it onto the coffee table behind her, and crawls into my lap.

"Edward, you will only push her away further.... She needs to at least think you have more trust in her,.... I want her back home Edward, I need her to live with us again. I hate knowing that my daughter hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Bella, she is just frustrated that she can not have her way...... but I can not just sit here, I am going mad... here, I have an idea... I can make sure she doesn't know I am there, I can stay far enough away to where she will never know I am checking on her."

"NO. Edward." She grabs my face with both of her small hands, and her eyes boar into mine. I wrap one arm under her knees and the other her lower back, cradling her in my arms.

"You are going to stay right here with me. Ness is strong, she can handle the forest, Edward. I know you are worried about her all the time.... So am I. But I am trying to let go a little more, we cant control her, she just pushes away. And if we tighten the leash any more we could lose her, forever."

"Please?" What I really wanted to say was, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!, I would look really insane though. She doesn't look like she is budging on this......

"No Edward.... Lets do something else... I am sure I can get your mind at least one stress level lower.. you interested?"

Bella leaned in and slowly caresses my neck with her lips, she slowly sucked at the skin below my ear. ahhh. She really knows me all to well.

She changes her position on my lap and puts each of her knees on the outsides of my legs as her lips trail from my neck, to my jaw, then leading up to my own lips, kissing and mumbling, "So.... Mr. Edward.... Anthony Cullen.... were you..... still...... interested?"

All I can do to respond is nod and give her a crooked smile, before returning to devouring her lips, then I thought of words she would enjoy. I pulled a way for only a second, "Yes. Very interested.... Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

**Bella's POV**

"Lets take this to the bedroom, I wouldn't want any of the family busting through the door and getting a show" He spoke breathlessly while slowly standing, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was only wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt, and matching blue boxers. I could already feel him rubbing against my stomach.

I we were headed through the small hall way toward our bedroom when I just couldn't wait any longer I removed my hands from his thick bronze hair, and went for the bottom of his shirt as he had a hold of my hips and tugged it up until he had to lift his arms. He pressed me against the wall in the hallway right against the wall mirror while he lifted his arms and let me yank off his shirt then he grabbed my hips again. Quickly I whipped the shirt to the floor as we reached the the door of the bedroom. He pressed me against the door and stared deep into my eyes, his eyes black with desire, as I'm sure mine were also. He grabbed my hands and pressed them to the door above my head with one of his hands and trailed his tongue from my neck to the left strap of my top and bit it, then trailed to the right strap and quickly nipped the last strand that kept my chest from his sight. The straps fell and he quickly devoured the the new skin that became exposed as the top started to fall lower.

He turned the knob of the door as I pushed his boxers down to his ankles with my feet.

"Ohhh, Bella. How do I always end up the first one completely naked?..." He smirked and dropped me onto the bed.

I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders in response. I knew that would drive him mad. He crawled over top of me with each of his palms next to my shoulders with both arms extended. I am the luckiest woman on this earth to see this god in all of his glory, right above me. We stared into each others eyes for a moment, before he kneeled and lifted his chest up, he put both hands on either side of my waist right below my top and slowly guided them up bringing my top up with them. I lifted my arms over my head as he reached my chest. The shirt was then quickly tossed across the room, smacking against the closet doors. His lips quickly explored my chest and caressing each breast as he slowly drew imaginary circles with his thumbs along my ribs. One of his hands moved from my side and felt my core through my underwear, which were already wet. He then moved both hands to the top edge of the boy shorts as he nipped and sucked on my navel and slowly started to pull the underwear down.

"ohh, Edward, just rip them off already! I cant take this pace." I gripped the sheets tearing holes into it with my nails. he just chuckled at me. "Impatient, Mrs. Cullen?"

I sat up and went to grab the underwear myself and rip it off. Of course Edward grabbed my hands before I could grab the irritating white undergarment and he shook his head.

It is irritating that I am no longer a newborn because he is now stronger than me again.

He held both of my hands in one of his and kissed one of my wrists before proceeding. He continued taking off the underwear with his free hand. It finally reached my ankles, and I just lightly kicked my feet to get them off.

His eyes were burning with more desire than one person can imagine when he looked up at me. He crawled slowly back onto the bed as he made his way back above me he stopped at my hips and planted kisses on my inner thighs and hip bone. I squirmed as he kept kissing lower toward my entrance and then moving back up again. He stopped teasing after about almost a dozen kisses and moved above me. His lips met mine as I felt his member against my inner thigh, he then positioned himself at my entrance. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and we explored each others mouthes for a moment. I couldn't take it any more. I arched my back pushing myself toward him. He slowly lowered himself into me, and I immediately felt complete.

My hands are intertwined with his bronze locks as he continued to lift and lower himself increasing at a slow pace. I took my hands from his hair and ran my fingers down his toned back feeling the muscles tense under my fingers. I could feel my stomach tightening, and I could tell Edward was also getting close.

He grabbed the sheet just next to my waist with his left hand, while the other moved in between us as he began to rub and pinch at my clint. I couldn't hold out any longer I bit at his shoulder before moaning his name, while he sucked on my neck and repeated my name over and over. The tightness in my stomach released as I started to shake and felt euphoric and so much pleasure ran through me as Edward joined me a moment later, gasping and lacing his hands with my own. We turned on our side and he slowly pulled out and touched his forehead to my own.

"I love you, Edward."

"You hold my heart, always and forever. Love."

I put my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

Laying here intertwined felt so amazing, coming down from our activities.

I could here someone coming up to the front door. Edward whispered in my ear one word, "Emmett." Our foreheads met as I looked up at him. He looked toward the bedroom door which was open, and shook his head in annoyance.

I quickly jumped out of bed as I heard the front door open I grabbed Edward's boxers and threw them at him, I couldn't find any of my discarded clothes so I grabbed his navy blue shirt that was right outside the door, then threw it on and shut the door behind me, I went to greet my annoying obnoxious brother, in just a t-shirt (GREAT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT HE IS GOING TO SAY) but I was not going to have him walking into the bedroom, I knew he would already be sitting on the living room couch waiting for one of us to make an appearance. As I slowly walked down the hall I got half way and looked into the wall mirror to fix my hair and attempt to pull the shirt down further, much to my dismay the shirt wasn't cooperating and only reached halfway down my thighs. I huffed and just stood there for a moment.

"Knock, Knock, Love birds. Time to get out of bed and socialize with the rest of the family." He just as I thought was plopping down on the couch as I rounded the corner.

He turned to me and laughed.

"Nice, attire... for a prude. Little sis."

If I could still blush my cheeks would have resembled tomatoes.

"Um. Hey Emmett... How are you this morning?..." I put my eyes on the floor unable to look at his grinning face any longer.

"Enough Emmett... and you better stop checking out my wife, before I rip your eyes out of their sockets." Edward's voice demanded, as he came up from behind me and walked in front of Emmett's view facing me and handed me a pair of pajama bottoms. He had light khakis on along with a white button up shirt. He laid a chaste kiss on my cheek before he turned and stared Emmett down for interrupting us.

"Emmett, I told you to always call before coming over." Edward lowly growled at his brother as I pulled the pajama bottoms on, and left the room to go change for the day.

"Ohh, lighten up, dear brother. It's not like you haven't seen me and Rosie in our morning attire... or lack there of..." Emmett trailed off laughing.

"Ouch, Edward, damn it don't punch me. I am just stating a fact. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Emmett I know why you are here, you can go back and tell Esme that we will be over there in a few minutes.... now out. "

I giggled at there exchange, they will seriously never stop acting like bickering teenage siblings. Well in a way they kind of are teenagers so... o well i guess.

"Oh, Emmett... um... Did Ness get back yet?" I heard Edward whisper as so that I wouldn't hear him ask, sometimes I guess he still doesn't realize that I can hear just about everything, just like him.

"Yea, got back about fifteen minutes ago. She still doesn't want to talk to you though. Alice tried to get her to come over here to talk earlier but Ness wouldn't budge. Sorry, man."

"Thanks Em."

There was silence for a moment and Emmett must have just thought of something and not voiced his thoughts. That is strange because Emmett was pretty much the only one in the family who didn't ever hide anything, he always voiced everything....?

"No Emmett. That is not acceptable. Onto the next topic, so.... who is this vampire you met up in Denali? I have seen him in both yours and Rosalie's thoughts. What is his background? Why was he with the Denali coven?"

another silent moment of Edward reading Emmett's thoughts.

"He's visiting us tomorrow?" Edward inquired.

There is another vampire with the Denali sisters? He is coming here? Is he a 'vegetarian' vampire?

Decided not to push the subject on them whispering as to try and hide what they were saying from me. Some times they still treat me like they can talk without me hearing, like when I was human. I stepped into the closet and across the room is the dresser with what Alice calls the 'boring stuff' in it, so I always head straight for it. I pulled out a ivory white, thin long sleeved shirt and put it on, then grabbed a pair of light denim boot cut jeans. (there will be a picture on profile soon.)

A/N

Sorry this chapter was going to be longer and have more Jake and Nessie, and another fight, but I thought it might be better if I start next chapter off with that so, yea. I just didn't get to the other stuff yet, and I haven't updated in like a month so I thought that I would now so that people don't start to think I abandoned the story. I haven't, I am just a tad frustrated about the order and how to give it the intensity that I want the story to carry in the future chapters because its gonna get pretty crazy : ) Hopefully I will have another chapter out in a week of so. And what did everyone think of the first New Moon trailer? I really liked it, there was a few things that gave to much away for a preview, but all and all it was better than I expected. What are your thoughts on it?


	11. A New Day With Changes In The Weather

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and SORRY for the wait, this chapter was really important to me,** so it is hard to put it out without constant re-workings and deletes and proofing, and my god the character "Nessie" in my head is really pissing me off, so yea I'm not sure if you understand that or not. But, when I start to write it is like the characters come alive in my head and start saying what they want, then they change their mind and yea its 'sourta' irritating right now with Nessie. lol.

and one of my great readers and reviewers such as yourself, has a Renesmee story out, and its not getting as many reviews as it is should in my opinion.

Its called **The Rebellious Life Of Renesmee by****TwiMelodyFlute**, and I really think its a fun story, and I enjoy reading it for some fun rebelliousness so I think you should go check it out once you are done with this chapter.

**Music for this chapter**: Thinking Out Loud – Lesley Roy, Rain – Breaking Benjamin, Half-Life – Ducan Sheik, then repeat all over again. These are in order to which I used them but can be used on repeat throughout the chapter.

Stephanie Mejer is amazing and she owns all that is Twilight, I just like to play with her characters : )

well on with the show...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Renesmee's POV

It has been a week since the fight with my parents. My birthday is in two days and I haven't even spoken more than a few words to my parents since that night. I dropped the car keys to my supposed to be birthday car (which I most likely wont be getting now) and my keys to the cottage on the kitchen counter of the cottage as I left. I went straight from the cottage to moving into Grandma Esme and Grandfather Carlisle's house.

That was a week ago. I was pretty sure the car was not going to be given to me now, for quite a while. So that sucked but, there isn't much I can do about it. Dad can go to hell if he thinks he is getting my ID, my cell, or my pills. He can have the keys, I have other ways of transportation.

And after leaving Jake's house I am really upset, and I have decided that I will just ignore him for the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of the week, because the arguments and talks we have had lately were getting old, and frankly I am beyond exhausted and pissed off about it. I could tell he was talking with my mom a lot again, which meant that he was going to stick to his ground. I know he loves me, but sometimes I feel rejected when he wont just put himself into anything we did; a touch, even the kisses lately have gotten effected by my parents, he is constantly thinking I will ambush him and want more.

I will admit he is right a quarter of the time. But some times I just want a freaking kiss, and he doesn't put anything into the kisses anymore. It is just blah lately.

It hurt to leave his room and not give him a kiss. But I felt that I had to keep my ground and show him how unhappy I was. And it is not like the kiss would have been that great anyway from how he was being lately.

After I got home (to the Cullen main house) Alice pleaded with me to just go to the cottage and talk everything over with my parents before I had to go to school. She probably just wanted this all resolved before my birthday because of course Alice is planning it, and knowing Alice, everything has to be perfect.

"No way Alice, NOT gonna happen." I continued putting my books into my school bag. Not looking at her.

"Come on Ness, it wont be that bad, if you just decide to go over there I can look to see if it will go smoothly. Just decide to go, and I will tell you if it will go well. Then you can decide whether or not you want to." I didn't even look up at her as she paused, I shook my head and scowled down toward my book bag as I pulled the last book off the coffee table and put it into the bag. "Please! Please! I hate the tension between you guys. I just want you to make up with your parents so this can all be better. Please Ness?!?!"

"Alice just, please, take me to school. I am just really not in the mood to deal with that crap right now. Just.... Drop it and take me to school."

"HMPH! Fine... But Ness you will have to talk to them some time; and all of you will prefer doing it on your own, before I lock you guys into a room and make you talk with them about it. And I swear I will. Your birthday is on Saturday and I want this family to not be arguing, so I will give you till Saturday morning to talk to them then I am intervening."

"FINE, whatever, just take me to school Alice!"

She put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me up to meet her eyes, as she rubbed my shoulder. "Ness I'm sorry about what happened with Jake this morning, he just wants the best, you have to know that."

OFCOURSE she would see that this morning, Well so much for having a private moment with Jake. "I don't wanna talk about it, Alice. and PLEASE stop butting in, I would rather you not see us fighting so please try to stay out of it. Please can I just go to school NOW?!?!!!!"

"You know you can talk to me Renesmee, I am a good listener."

"You know what Alice I love you but, First of all you are starting to piss me off, SECONDLY I already wasn't in the mood for this, and THIRD you know who else is a _good LISTENER, _DAD!!!! SO THE MINUTE I TALK TO ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE ABOUT ANYTHING, IT IMMEDIATELY GETS BACK TO HIM! EVEN IF NO ONE TELLS HIM OUT RIGHT HE WILL HEAR IT FROM THEIR HEAD, SO NO I CANT TALK TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE FOR THAT MATTER!" I took a deep breath and realized that I just yelled at my Aunt, wow I feel like such a jerk. I have to say sorry to her! Her intention is always to help me "...I'm-..I...am..so..sorry....aunt...Alice...but I just am really irritated and stressed.......... I am just going to run to school if you don't mind, I need time to cool off, and don't worry I will stay out of sight from humans as I run. I'm SO sorry Alice, I am just really frustrated right now. If Jake calls I would love it if you just told him I didn't want to talk, so tell him I will call him when I get around to it.... umm, I love you, I will see you later."

She nodded her head shocked that I had just pretty much lost it in front of her. She walked ahead of me and opened the front door for me. I just sprinted out the door and off the porch heading for school through the forest.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

School was boring today nothing special. I was just consumed in trying to distract myself from thinking about Jake and our recent arguments. I talked with a few classmates in a effort to get to know people, and find people outside my family to talk to.

Running back from school, I went straight to my room on the third floor across from my dads old room and quickly shut the door. I couldn't hide from my emotions anymore like I did at school. When I was born Esme wanted to make a place for me in the main house; so that when I stayed here I had some where of my own. This room came in handy now that it was were I am staying.

The back wall of my room along with the rest of the back of the house was all glass. I set my bag on the edge of my bed and sat in front of the glass thinking of mine and Jacob's complicated relationship, looking blankly out at the huge span of evergreens and the river behind the house. Leaning my head against the glass feeling the cool pane against my heated skin.

Slowly I felt my tears surface and fighting them back was useless since I have been fighting them all day, they now freely stream down my cheeks. I leaned away from the glass and saw my reflection, part of me wanted to smash my fist into the glass and scream, the other half wanted to look away and curl up in my bed with a pillow.

Are relationship is falling apart, and it wasn't even about the physical aspect of it anymore, we fight about almost everything this past week. About other guys checking me out, him thinking I am flirting with other people, him catching on to my light eating habits, and I have gotten irritated with the random calls he gets from Sam about meetings that need to be handled right at that moment.

_Flashback_

_I think back to last wednesday remembering how he got mad at me for smiling at a guy at the movie theater after thanking the guy for handing me the popcorn. Then during the movie he left to "go to the bathroom" and a few minutes later, because I knew he was lying, I followed him out and slowly looked around the corner of the lobby to see him threatening the poor guy that just innocently told us to enjoy or show earlier (the one I smiled at and thanked for the popcorn). After I saw him leaning over the counter to grab the guy by the collar of his shirt, I stormed up to him and told him to knock it off, and that he was acting ridiculous. I grabbed his arm pulling his hand away from the guy, to tow him out of the lobby and he shrugged his arm out of my hold. I smiled apologetically at the poor guy across the counter, and told him to please ignore Jake's disgusting behavior. Jake returned to glaring at the attendant. I then decided it was time to go, and if he wasn't leaving that is fine, but I was. So I stormed out the exit and made my way down the side walk pulling out my phone to call Aunt Rose to pick me up. Jake soon after jogged up from behind me and told me to stop and that he was sorry, then after that I said that I wasn't his property and that he was being a total ass to someone that was just trying to be polite. We started yelling back and forth before I decided to finally finish dialing Rose. She answered on the first ring and Jake pleaded with me to just please forget what happened and go back to the movie, and that he would take me home after. I refused Jake's plead, and Rose agreed and told me she would be right there. I found a bench out side in the plaza area a few stores down from the theater and sat ignoring Jake's persistent following and "I'm Sorry"'s. When Rose pulled up I got up looked at Jake and frowned, shook my head and walked over and hugged him before walking away without a word. the next day he called me and said he would be better, that he was extremely sorry, we hung out after I finished school that day but then continued to have small arguments. _

_Then that Friday, just two days after that we were sitting at the coffee table and talking lightly about our day, and playing some scrabble, while the romantic comedy 50 First Dates, played in the background. It was ending up to be a perfect afternoon while Esme worked on some interior design project in the next room. Then Jakes phone started to ring, he picked it up from its sitting position on the glass coffee table next to the board game. END OF AFTERNOON OBVIOUSLY. Sam told him to get to La Push within 10 minutes. A tribal meeting that was rescheduled from the next day to that day. And of course it was just the pack attending that meeting so only wolfs were to be present. I got mad that I was not allowed to go, and that he wouldn't blow it off for me, I told him I wanted him to stay, and blow off the meeting, he just laughed and said very sternly "No, Ness". That argument ended in me storming out of the room and Esme telling Jake it was okay that she would handle it, and that he should go before he was late to the meeting. Esme scolded me lightly that I can not stop him from doing his duties as one of the lead pack member and that if I could go Jake would have taken me. I called him later and told him I was sorry for the way I acted, he forgave me quickly._

_All the arguments just ended in him or myself saying sorry after cooling down and then after many nights of bickering back and forth we would decide to end the night there, before we fought more. Mainly because of my families presence in the house. My father consistently would tell Jake to not raise his voice at me and that he would kick Jake out of the house if we didn't stop arguing._

_End of Flashback_

That was last week, with today being two days before my birthday on Saturday, I hope we can get along on my birthday.

I'm just am so tired of it. But I love him, his humor, his carefree times, his giant smile, and not to mention we are supposed to be together, but I don't know why we constantly fight. I don't want to fight anymore. I hope our relationship wont always be like this. Sometimes I feel like he is more of a babysitter than a boyfriend; because just yesterday, Esme invited him and Seth over for dinner and he watched me as I ate dinner, almost like he was watching to make sure I ate, just like my damn dad lately, If I don't want to eat then leave me the hell alone, I ate a little bit of my chicken, before I pushed the plate away, he looked at me, and I could see that he was upset at the amount of food left on the plate. I shook my head at him to silently tell him to keep his mouth shut. He then mentioned it later as he and Seth left, and I didn't want to argue with my grandparents and the rest of the family in the same room so in a teasing way I told him that he was not my keeper and that it is my business.

_THIS_ right here, was our relationship since my discussion with my parents and the rest of the family, it is strained and stressful. So all around I was not happy with my parents or my boyfriend.

I got up from my place by the window wiping the tears from my saltwater stained cheeks and turned toward my bed to lay down and go to sleep, it is still light out but I just really want to get away from reality for awhile, and sleeping was my way of finding peace from it all lately.

Grandpa Carlisle came in my room around dinner time a few hours later and sat at the side of my bed. I turned over to look at him, he asked me to come down stairs and to please eat some dinner, I yawned and said I wasn't hungry, and that I just wanted to sleep. He nodded, kissed my forehead and told me that it would be in the fridge if I wanted any. I could see that he didn't agree with my decision, but he didn't voice it. I hugged him and said thank you before he left my room.

-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`

Renesmee's POV

Hmph, the sun streams into the window as I slowly wake. I like to lay in bed and just stay under the covers and think, but now it is time to get up and get to school since the sun had different plans for me today. I hated school, but I was starting to like the time away, at least my parents weren't there with me. That is a MAJOR plus and I got the chance to be around people that didn't watch my every move.

Ugh, the sun is so bright, why when I pull the covers off my face does the sun have to attack my eyelids. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the sun on my skin, but seriously right when I wake up, come on. Well I guess I cant really complain because usually I wake up to a rainy and mushy sky.

So the sun meant a good change i guess, Something new.

Esme was now knocking on the door. I could tell it was her from her soft lilac and sweet musk smell.

"Nessie, Sweetie, are you up yet, it's time for breakfast."

"Yea Esme I will be down in a minute, thanks."

"Your mom is here she wants to talk to you..." I could then hear Esme whisper something after that, obviously she was trying to be a peace maker in the situation.

Then my mom was at the door and she opened it a second later to peek in "Renesmee, sweetheart, can I come in?"

I looked out the window and sat up against the head board, and nodded my head for her to come in, not meeting her eyes.

Esme was in the hall and had a sad smile on her face as she walked away, and descended the stairs.

Mom walked over next to me and sat down on the bed, she put her left hand on my right arm and softly rubbed it, "Sweetie, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just so worried, baby you just have to understand your father an I don't want to loose you and are trying to help you grow into a beautiful young woman. We just have a hard time accepting that you are growing up so fast. You still need help growing and all of us will be here, so please don't push us away...." her gaze shifted from my face to her lap as I still wouldn't look at her. "I love you." her hand glided down my arm and light squeezes my hand, and got up from the bed, when I wouldn't immediately look from the window to her she headed for the door.

I love her too, and I felt my stubborn wall slipping.

She was at the door, about to walk out.

"MOM!" I launched my self off the bed, running to her and throwing myself into her arms, hugging her. She quickly returned the hug and started brushing through my wavy light bronze hair with her fingers in a soothing gesture.

"I love you too, mom."

She then pulled away slightly and kissed my forehead.

"I will always love you Renesmee, since the moment I knew I was pregnant with you I knew I would do anything for you. You and your father mean everything to me. Never forget that."

She smiled softly as I smiled back.

She put her arm around my shoulder and led me down the stairs into the kitchen.

Great... breakfast. Don't hold any of the sarcasm there, letting all of it spill through my thoughts.

A spinach artichoke quiche, blueberry muffin, an orange slice, and bacon sit on a plate, waiting for me. Gross. Seriously, I cant stand that foul smell of bacon, the rest of it looks and smells gross as well... but the bacon, ugh, the bacon... that was the worst.

Mom joined dad at the kitchen table, mom picked up her book that was sitting in the center of the table and started reading it and dad had the newspaper, I took a seat at one of the bar stools up against the counter. I'm sure my father heard my thoughts about my disdain for the food. I'm not even that hungry now that this crap is in front of me.

"Thank you Esme. It looks good." I hid my face behind my hair as I lied, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings by how I really felt about the food, and I sure a little bit of my disgust for the food showed on my face so I was happy to have my hair to hide it. I bet this food would probably look, smell, and taste very good for a human, but not for myself.

"Don't thank me sweetheart, your father made most of it. I just made the muffin, I made a whole bunch of them yesterday to take to the hospital for some of the patients, but I thought you might want one."

"Ooo....Um....... Thanks dad..." It was really weird saying anything to him because we haven't said much to each other in days. We were both too hard headed to admit that we were wrong.

"Your welcome Renesmee... I hope you will _like_ it." he heard my thoughts about the food earlier, he was just not going to voice it in front of everyone, he wasn't fooling me one bit though, you could tell by the way he said _like_ that he picked up on every one of my thoughts.

"Yea..." I braced myself and took a bite out of the quiche because everyone's eyes were on me. It was really hard to swallow the fluffy egg mixture. The egg was probably the most tolerable of the meal, but then there was the spinach and artichoke mixed in it, and that really skewed the favor in a bad direction. I took another two bites of the egg stuff, then picked at the muffin a little bit putting only a few bits of it into my mouth.

I pushed the plate away, there was no way I could sit and smell that nasty bacon in front of me another minute, and I really couldn't stand the food anymore it was just not appetizing.

I am not a human, I don't like human food. Yet I'm not a vampire either, so I just cant seem to really fit in and no one really understands what its like to be like this. I would prefer blood, but there is no way I am drinking animal blood... it is not tasty... and I don't want to kill people, even though human blood sounds the most appetizing of the three.

So I am kinda stuck.

Dad and mom eye my plate as I walked past them and I placed it next to the sink. Great... please don't say anything, please don't say anything, I just want to get breakfast over with so I can get ready and go to school.

Thankfully I escaped the kitchen and made it up to my room without a comment about not eating enough.

Hushed voices are coming from the kitchen as I make my way down the stairs.

"We have to find a way for her to eat more.... This isn't healthy for her to just pick at her food she isn't getting enough nutrition... Maybe we could mix some donation blood in with her food, maybe she would like it better then?...." That is definitely my grandfather's voice.

"That might work, because from her thoughts she didn't like any of breakfast today. Though... there might be something with eggs though, because when Bella was in early pregnancy with Renesmee all she wanted to eat was eggs, and from Nessie's thoughts the egg was the part she didn't have much problem eating." My fathers sad voice spoke.

This is so ridiculous.... If I don't want to eat the food, just let me be... I'm fine...

"I really think we have to do something, anything, she is looking a little sickly lately. Her eyes have dulled in color, the brown is turning into a murky orange. That cant be good." Mom's worried voice ringing from the kitchen. "We should talk to her. Maybe she could tell us what would work." Esme's soft but worried and thoughtful voice spoke.

"shh" Dad whispered barely enough to hear.

All their talking abruptly stopped, probably because my dad read my mind and knew that I heard them.

I turned toward the front door as I reached the bottom of the staircase. There was no way I was going to walk toward that kitchen....... No way, I am not going to join that conversation if it starts up again.

"Hey, girlie, you ready? I see you got my note on what to wear today, its going to be really hot and sunny, so thats why I picked those cute dark blue jean capris, and the plum halter top. I hope you like it!?" she scrunched her face in worry, hoping that I liked it.

Alice was always a bundle of energy. She just appeared out of nowhere. As she always does.

"Hey aunt Aly, Thanks. Yea, the cloths are really cute." I gave her a big smile as I picked up my bag for school.

Then behind me, my parents and grandparents appeared in the kitchen entryway. Shit, just let me get out the door, just let me get out the door, I don't want to talk. I normally never want to go to school, but lately its been like a safe place. A place I had freedom from dealing with my parents. I am glad mom and I are repairing our relationship, but my parents are a true "team" so until I deal with dad it will still be strained.

"Okay! bye guys, I will be right back, love you!" Alice sang kissing Jasper on the cheek, who just appeared at the landing of the stair.

"Yea, bye, love you." I replied in a much less excited voice as I gave everyone a small smile and a hug, then walked out the door with Alice in toe. She was my usual ride to school, she enjoyed driving me around and talking girl stuff. Today is pretty silent, I think she is worried that I will freak out on her like yesterday. So I replied to what she said with a few "yes"s and "no"s. But mainly there is to much thinking going on in my head to talk. And I love Alice but sometimes her cheery self is to much.

We pulled up at the school and I smiled at Alice and kissed her cheek.

"See you at 2:45... and Ness stop being such a worry wort like your father, its going to be a great day. Okay? Love you!"

With that I gave her a small smile, she is quite a pixie. I shut the door and made my way to the side walk toward the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring and tell us to go to our first hour classes.

I found an empty table and sat down, I pulled my biology book out to make it look like I was studying, so that maybe the pros-ti-tot twins, more commonly known as Jamie and Kaylie, will leave me alone. They just need to have a little more respect for themselves and leave a little to the imagination, these testosterone fueled teenage boys wont respect them, if they can't even respect themselves.

I can tell they want me to join their little crew, hopefully I have given them enough hints this last week to get them to realize I am not interested. They are probably two of the most popular girls in my grade, and I guess if you act like a prostitute and give your self to any guy that walks by, you _would_ get pretty popular with _that_ crowd, not for the _right_ reasons, but still popular I guess. Thats just not me. I have heard the past week though about a party they were hosting on Sunday at Jamie's uncles house on the water by Port Angeles. That might be fun, with all the people from school, having a good time. I will have to find out what the address is. Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I cant go to the party and hang out with the other people there.

Just as I finished that thought I saw Kaylie walking in with her boyfriend of the week, and she smiled in my direction before kissing Troy on the cheek and heading in my direction.

"Hey... Renesmee, do you know if you will be able to make it to the party Sunday? Jamie and I would really like it if you came, there is gonna be a few kegs and we are probably gonna make margaritas too. There will be college guys too?!?! Oh, and the cabin is huge, there is a heated pool, a stocked bar, and a hot tub too so I am bringing my new bathing-suit."

I had told her before that I would check my schedule, and let her know if I could go.

"You know what I think I will be able to make it, that might be fun. Do you have the address?" Maybe I could just have some fun and forget about Jake and my parents for a while this weekend.

"Yea, sure, If you want you can just come over to my house and you can go with me and Jamie, since I am guessing your are gonna need an alibi for your parents. I am telling my parents that I'm staying over at Jamie's house. And it will only be part lie since we will probably end up back at Jamie's, and her mom wont notice, because she's a drunk and usually has a new guy over each weekend, so she wont pay any mind to us."

"

"Sure, that will work I guess. Sounds good." I gave her a smile. Yea, I don't really care for them but that would be a possible excuse for going out on Sunday night, since monday is a day off of school, I think I could get away with saying I was going to a sleep over. Yea a sleep over, I only have to make Alice believe that it is just a sleep over so making plans will have to be a spur-of-the-moment type of thing or just plan on staying at Jamie's and then just randomly get in the car with them as they head to the party...

My phone vibrated and smiled at Kaylie as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and read it.

_Ness, please don't be angry, please? I love you. I was just shocked this morning. Please Call me. -Jake-_

_I'm at school Jake I cant call you and I don't want to talk at the moment I will call you later. -Ness-_

_Please Nessie-bear don't avoid me. Call me when you get home._

_yep, got to go the bell just range. _

The bell hasn't rung. But it ended my part in the conversation.

I quickly turned off my phone, flipped it closed quickly and shoved it back into my pocket. Jamie strolled up across from Kaylie and I, sitting down on the chair directly in front of Kaylie.

"Hey, who ya text'in? Looks like you didn't care to talk to them with the way you smacked your phone shut and rolled those eyes of yours?"

"Just my boyfriend." I replied quickly.

"So, hot guy... on bike... not suiting you anymore. I have a few guys that might work for ya better if you want." she smirked playfully then pulled out her lip gloss and applied a fresh coat. I felt uncomfortable with her prodding, and I felt a bit possessive of him with the way she was referring that I didn't want him anymore, almost like she was trying to worm her way into Jake's arms.

"No, I didn't say he doesn't 'suit' me anymore.... He is just so love-y dove-y lately and its a little over board I guess." I lied smoothly on the second part, trying to stifle any more worming in on my man.

"Oh... well thats cute, I guess. Well anyway, my cousins Shane and Kyle are staying at the cabin during their weekend break from college, so they are getting all the alcohol this weekend. You gonna hang or not?"

"Yea, I was just talking to Kaylie here about it, and I think I'm in. So I will meet you guys at Kaylie's house around six-ish. Where was the party again?" Kaylie gave me a giant smile, and I could tell she wasn't to bad of a person if she wasn't around Jamie so much.

"It is right in the Washington Harbor, so its right on the water, about half an hour/forty-five minutes past Port Angeles, its in the Sequim Bay area (**Real Place**), Its my uncle's vacation home, but he wont be there, so my cousins invited me and all my friends to go up there and get waisted. Its gonna be a great time."

Kaylie smiled brightly, "Yea I can't wait I just got a new swim suit for when we go in the hot tub!"

"Or we could just skinny dip, that sounds better to me, what do you think Renesmee?" Jamie turned to me to see my reaction.

"uhm... I think I will bring a suit."

"My god both of you are too chicken to go naked. Seriously." She raised her eyebrow at both of us.

"Well no... I just really like my new suit." Kaylie blushed with embarrassment.

"Yea, right." Jamie rolled her deep blue eyes, while she twirled her brown hair through her fingers.

"What about you Ness, what's your excuse?"

"I don't think everyone needs to see me naked, thank you."

"You guys are so boring."

"Okay, I'll do it, fine. I will just wear it, then take it off when we go swimming." Kaylie looked so uncomfortable as she chose to go Jamie's way, and a part of me felt really bad for the girl because you could tell she was always trying to please Jamie.

"I am still wearing a swim suit." I declared with finality.

Jaime rolled her eyes, "Okay, see you later b-ee-otchs" sauntering off out of the cafeteria.

"Kaylie, you know you don't have to listen and do what Jamie says, right?" looking over at her beside me, playing with her bracelet not looking up to me.

"She is all I know, we have been best friends since kindergarten, and if I don't do what she says I don't know if she will stay friends with me, I don't want her to hate me."

"Just because you stand up for your self, doesn't mean your friends will hate you." She gave me a weak smile as she looked up from picking at her bracelet.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGG. RINGGGGGGG. RINGGGGGGG."

"OKAY OFF TO CLASS EVERYONE! LETS GO. LETS GO. OUT. AND OFF TO CLASS!" The vice principle standing at the entry to the cafeteria staring pointedly at everyone that hadn't made any move to get up.

"CULLEN, ROSS, MILLER, JACKOBS, HOFFMAN, PROSINSKI, AND EVERYONE ELSE, LETS GO, GET TO CLASS!"

I was looked at differently by most of the teachers _because I am,"_a second cousin to the previous Forks Hospital amazing Dr. Cullen" yet my rep is slightly less "amazing" than the rest of the Cullen family due to the fact that I had gotten caught ditching last week, thank god I was able to talk them out of calling my parents who's fake names for the school's records are Marie and Anthony. I heard from Emmett, that the rest of my family had ditched classes in the past, but never got caught for it, my dad would always have a fake nurses note or just sweet talk his way out of it without any note at all. But, no not me, I get caught hanging out behind the gym, writing my music. Mrs. Roth, my gym teacher went around looking for me, because she had something against me she was determined to catch me, so when she sent everyone to get changed into their uniforms she went looking and found me. She was such a jerk that day. She made the whole class sit and watch while I had to do 100 pushups. The pushups were fine that wasn't the problem, the attention from all the girl trying to pick me apart piece by piece because all of them liked to rip the ones around them apart for any slight imperfection to make themselves feel better, and the stares from all the guys were absolutely nerve racking.

Pulling out from my thoughts, the vice principle cleared his throat, and tapped on the table we were sitting at to tell us to get going.

"Thanks Renesmee, I will see you later." Jumping up from our seats and hurrying out the door toward our classes.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"How was school Nessie?" Alice Sang from the drivers seat of Rose's BMW, the hood up due to the sun.

"It was okay. Why are you using Rose's car? You usually always use Carlisle's car and he takes your car to work?"

"Oh, Well we have company and Rose wanted to use the new Porsche to show him around, since the new one is everyone's car, not just mine, as Rosalie so nicely had to pointed out." her voiced dropped in happiness, with a slight twinge of irritated mixed in.

"Who is visiting? The Denalis', Zafrina and her clan, Nahuel?"

"No" she chirps sharply, as the engine revved, taking off out of the parking lot. "His name is Leroy, and he is Emmett and Rose's new friend, he _was_ staying with the Denali clan up in Alaska, and our wonderful Rosalie, decided to invite him down to visit." She glared out the windshield, obviously not happy that Rose invited him.

"So he is a jerk, or something?"

"He is not a jerk just he is very quiet and I haven't seen his future so I don't know what to think of him."

"Aunt Alice, you shouldn't not like someone because they are quiet, and you can not she their future, it is really his future so it is not really any of our business anyway. Mom is quiet and you love her."

She huffed and glanced from me back to the road.

"Yeah but Ness I just don't like him, and your mom is quiet yes but I can see her future, and I was able to she her future pretty quickly after meeting her. He is just a complete mystery, and he is a vampire so I should be able to read him instantly." huffing again after her rant of why she has an ill will toward this person.

"Did you think that maybe it might be a power of his. He could have a power you know. Kinda like mom's, maybe he doesn't want to let his guard down around new people, Alice, that could be a possibility."

"Yeah, but either way I don't like him."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Pulling up to the house, there is a new car in the drive way, no doubt it being a very expensive one, and the new car of the Cullen family, the orange Porsche sitting next to it. With Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Dad standing by the other car looking under the hood. The hood of the unknown car suddenly shut.

Uncovering who was behind it.

My breathe caught with what I saw as the hood descended and clicked into place.

He is beautiful.

Wait, I am just kidding, yeah he is okay, nothing special.

They all looked up toward me and Alice as we slowed to a stop.

Wow, he is stunni-...

what am I doing, I have a boy friend, a gorgeous, hansom boyfriend, yes irritating at times but he is my mate, I shouldn't think of other guys like this. Get it together Ness, he is just a guy, and it is not like he would be interested in you anyway.

I never really looked at anyone closely because I have Jake.

Until now.

It is hard not to look at the beauty in the guy ten feet away from my spot in the car. His deep chocolate brown hair, his dark gold-ish orange eyes, his perfect lips... His perfectly arched eyebrows...

What am I doing. Looking away for a brief second. Who am I kidding that wasn't going to work. He is a very handsome man. That doesn't mean I can not stare at him. I can still look at guys and have boyfriend.

His tall muscular figure that could almost rival Jake's, He is similar to Emmett in that his arms are very strong looking, long legs and arms. His skin pale, but you could tell as a human he must have had a nice tan because his skin held just a slightly darker color than that of my family. His dark pants hanging low on his hips with a tight gray t-shirt and black leather jacket laying on the car in front of him

Climbing out of the car I realize my dad has heard every word of my thoughts about this new guy, Leroy. I can feel the slight pinkness sneak its way to my cheeks.

Alice rolled her eyes as I looked over at her and she made her way to Jasper and they quickly disappeared toward the house.

"Ness, we want you to meet a friend of yours, Leroy this is my niece Renesmee's. Ness this is Leroy." Rosalie announced smiling happily.

Leroy lowered his head and smiled as he reached out his hand.

"Hello, It is nice to meet you Renesmee, Rose and the rest of your family, have said a lot about you."

"Oh, great. Now you can judge me" I let out a sarcastic laugh, "wonderful." grabbing his hand for a hand shake.

A larger smile lighting his face, showing two very good looking dimples on each side of his mouth"No, no, it was nothing bad. All if the information I have heard so far is good, your family thinks a lot of you."

"Well thanks. I guess. Hey dad where is mom?" I blushed looking at my feet.

"In the house with Esme. They are working on finishing last minute details for your birthday tomorrow. I am sure Alice sprinted in there to make sure they don't mess anything up, as Alice thinks that no one else can plan anything correctly without her." I giggled at my dad's mention of Alice's party planning OCD.

"Thanks. Well I will see you guys inside then, nice to meet you too Leroy." quickly glancing in his direction before making my exit toward the front door.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

I hope you liked the chapter :) and sorry again for the wait. It was an extremely long chapter, if that hopefully makes up for not updating in a while??? I hope!!!! Please review. pretty please?!?! This chapter is 13 pages long on word so that makes it the longest chapter yet. YAY!

I would like to get up to the 45 mark with reviews before updating again. So that is only 7 reviews. I have faith that we can get to that with this chapter.

I update faster the more reviews I get. The only reason I really got on this chapter this morning to finish it was because of a review asking if I would update, so review and I update faster :)

And don't forget, I would like if you went and checked out the story The Rebelious Life Of Renesmee by TwiMelodyFlute. I am also helping her with a new story Love Is Blind, as a co-writer. It has a lot of potential so I hope you go check out her stories, Thanks!


	12. Im Half Leech

**IMPORTANT A/N:** A friend of mine who was only 18 and just graduated this year from the same high school that I graduated last year from, died Tuesday 7/28/09 at 11pm, in a motorcycle accident on a back country road. He lost control and went off the road hitting a large area of underbrush and small trees. He was the oldest of three boys and lived down the street from me. He was one of the most gorgeous, polite, and gentlemanly guys you will have ever met in a lifetime, with a smile that light up a room and his life was taken far to soon.

So please, I have a lot of school, a lot homework, and I went out of state on friday thru saturday, and I missed the funeral due to being out of town, so please, it has not been a good week and a half for me... I got this out when I could so I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you understand. please review after reading, because I am in a really depressed mood.

I dedicate this chapter to him and also a friend I lost just 2 ½ years ago.

This was the second death of a friend of mine in 2 ½ years. A guy that I had always been friends with and knew since kindergarten, he never judged, was the biggest goof that always made you smile, and gave the best hugs you have ever had, and not to mention very good looking... died March 10, 2007, the accident was at 1pm in the afternoon, our Junior year of high school on a saturday, he was exactly four months short of his 18th birthday. He was driving down a country road also, but started hydroplaning in his mustang and hit a telephone poll, and it was a beautiful day, but the snow was melting on the side of the road and started running across the road, that was what caused him to hydroplane, that accident was just a "the wrong place at the wrong time" type of accident, he was unconscious after hitting the poll and died later in the hospital.

So everyone please if you drive or even if you haven't started yet, when you do... please be careful and drive safely. Neither of my friends were doing this at the time, but to prevent other types of accidents please Don't text while driving, put the cellphone down, and PLEASE don't drink and drive, your not only harming yourself but another person's or persons' family, parents, brothers, sisters, and friends when you decided to be reckless.

Sorry for the super long AN. I hope to top the amount of reviews for last chapter on this one but this one is shorter... like 5 less pages typed in word. That is due to just wanting to get something out to the readers, this one wasn't going to stop where it did, it was going to keep going. at least ten reviews... please? because 10 is more then awesome if that is all this chapter gets.

**Songs for the chapter**: Bonfire by Third Eye Blind, and Together by Avril Lavigne

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

**Renesmee's POV**

"NO!!! Bella you can not do it like THAT! ALL the ribbon will look terrible! Give it to me, PLEASE!"Alice's party OCD could be heard all throughout the house, and I made my way around to the kitchen where her voice was the strongest.

I walked into the kitchen packed with everything purple and lime green... My two favorite colors. purple and green un-blown up balloons everywhere. Purple wrapping paper sprawled out over the counter. Wrapped boxes everywhere. They wrapped everything before I could see any of it. It was the classic over done, too many decorations in one room... and that was just the start of their decorating. They haven't even moved onto the rest of the house. You would think that the vampire family with a lot of money would have elegant decorations and not too many, because it would look tacky, but Alice found a way around that theory. Well this was definitely too much. But, there was one thing that really caught my eye, the purple roses with the light green stems were so elegant and in a bunch of crystal vases on the dinning table just in the next room, ready to be dispersed though out the house. Esme had grown all the purple roses in her green house after she heard that I liked purple.

"Alice it is perfectly fine. Renesmee is not going to notice one side of the ribbon is a different length than the other."

"No, but everyone else will! I WILL! You are still doing it wrong. Let me show you what it is supposed to look like."

"Alice just finish your own things, I think I can handle making bows and curled ribbon for my daughter's presents. Go start separating the flowers with Esme or go bug Jasper, I want to do this."

"Alice... Please leave Bella to the bows, move on to something else. I am sure you can get Emmett to help you with the decoration for the back yard."

"Hmph!" Alice's face scrunched in frustration, and she escapes the room, out through the dining room.

"Hi guys." Making myself known. With all the commotion not even my vampire family noticed me walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Renesmee, how was school, Sweetheart?" My mom gliding to my side.

"Good, I met a couple of girls that want me to have a sleep over on Sunday since we don't have school on Monday. They are really nice, can I go?"

"Sure sweetie, I would like to meet the girls first though, maybe have them over for lunch on Sunday or something?"

"Bella, that might not be a good idea since no one is supposed to see us... Even if they don't know who we are it could be put together and that would be really detrimental to our secrecy. Maybe Carlisle or myself should drop her off at the girl's house so it looks more normal." Esme's rational thinking kicking in.

"Yeah, maybe you are right... I wish to meet them at some point though Renesmee."

"Of course mom." Thank goodness for Esme, because if they came over before the party, and dad heard the girl's minds he would know.

While looking at all the decorations, "Can I help with anything?"

"No, the birthday girl does not help with the decorations!" Alice chirped as she appeared again behind the counter, picking at the bows mom had finished. Mom moving over to Alice swatting her hand away and starting back with the bows.

"I want to help though..." giving my best pout.

"Come with me Renesmee you can help me pick a few more roses from the green house." Grandma Esme took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze leading toward the back door.

"Okay. That sounds good."

Grabbing her trimmers she led the way down the densely growing plants and flowers.

"So, we haven't had a good long talk lately like we usually do... What has been up with you and Jake lately? You guys have been bickering an awful lot. I don't like seeing any of you kids arguing."

"I don't know... grandma it seems like all we do anymore is argue. I am ..... we just.... aren't agreeing on much anymore. He is worried about mom and dad not trusting him ever again with me... so he acts all babysitter-ish now rather than boyfriend, and he doesn't know when to turn off the babysitter and be my boyfriend." I felt most comfortable talking to her out of all of the family, she is really good at blocking dad when I ask, (Grandma says: as long as it is something that he doesn't need to know then she won't tell him, mentally or verbally) so if I can talk to anyone in the house the safest one would be Esme.

"hmm. yeah, that is not good. But Renesmee it isn't _all_ his fault either, when you argued with him the other day about not wanting him going to his pack meeting, that was unfair of you to do to him. And then you shoved him and told him to go then, just to get out. That was a little childish of you. And I know I mentioned this after he left that day, but you do have to know, you still have some maturing to do."

"Yeah, I understand your point, but what should I do I am so frustrated with him and the whole situation right now. We never get any time alone, were are always being watched, and it isn't like I can kiss him in from to Uncle Em, and even if I do kiss him he doesn't put any passion or life into it. He doesn't seem to hear anything I say or talk to me like he used to, we used to talk about the pack, and his new nephew Josh, Paul and Rachel's new baby, and we were going to go and see the new baby, but Paul doesn't like me so he didn't want Jake to bring me over to their house, so he went without me, and that really hurt my feelings. How are we supposed to be a couple when I cant even go to his sister and her husband's house to she my "possible" future nephew?"

"I know it is very hard sweetie. I never like to say this in front of your mother, because I know it would upset her, I mainly only talk about it around Carlisle, .......... but........... I have always worried about what complications would arise when and if you became serious with Jake. I have had my doubts about it working... and the thing with his family and them not excepting you... I don't understand it, but some of the pack still cant get over the fact that you are of vampire breed. The younger ones are just brats, that have been jaded by Paul, when Sam isn't around. But you have to know the Rachel does like you, Paul is just set in his ways and stubborn."

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do. I am so tired of always having disagreements with him, and I just have a feeling it is only going to get worse..."

"Well Nessi-may, I know you don't want to hear this... but maybe you guys should take a break from each other... it might make the heart grow fonder..." Esme half smiled as she lightly brushes her fingers over my hair in a caring motion, leaning in to kiss my hair just above my ear.

"Yeah, I don't know... and your right that was not what I wanted to hear. But thank you Esme you are always full of good advice, I just don't know if I would want to test that one."

"Well Renesmee I think it is time to at least talk to him, if you are not going to consider a break, and it is perfect timing for a talk because, he is here I can smell him, the scent is pretty strong so he must be in the house already."

The door bursting open, causing me to jump "Ness! Where are you?!?! Ness?"

Jake made his way around the thick greenery sniffing, obviously smelling my scent.

"O my god. Are you okay Ness?" Pulling me into a giant hug, I gave him a confused gaze pushing back quickly from the hug.

"What are you talking about Jake? I am fine. obviously... Why would you think I wasn't okay?"

"Rose told me over the phone that you weren't home earlier and that if you were that you wouldn't talk to me, then I got here and smelled a new leech, and got worried that you were harmed. What the hell is another one of them doing here?"

Esme, irritated by Jake's mean accusations and stereotyping, stepped away grabbing the rest of the purple roses and heading quickly back toward the house, leaving the door of the green house open. She seemed a little hurt by his _still _un-accepting behavior toward my family's species.

"Jake, that was really mean, and you are _very_ lucky my father isn't in here right now attacking you for swearing in front of me... and Jake, I am part of the species you like to call leeches. _I'm half leech..." _A tear leaking from my eye, wiping it quickly as I look at the ground and squeeze passed Jake and the greenery out of the green house, into the thick trees, escaping from reality for awhile.

I could sense that Jake was following me but I kept going... Maybe if I kept going he would get tired of chasing me and give up.

Why do I have to be a half-breed, the weird one... the misfit... most of he pack refers to me as: the half leech beauty... then I am also: the weak one in the family... the un-accepted one in Jake's friends and family. The one that doesn't fit in the puzzle.

Finding the deeper edge of the river behind the house, about 300 yards away, I jumped in, erasing any tracked scent that Jake could follow. Hopefully Jake has a good explanation for my dad of why I am missing.

I will go back home in a few hours... maybe 3 hours... maybe 6-8 hours... maybe 10 or 11 hours... When ever I can sort some things out... Esme's words rang loud in my ears, buzzing like helicopters around my head... I didn't want that, but maybe I should consider it... maybe... no... We can work through this rough patch we don't need a separation...

Slowly becoming droopy eyed I leaned against a bent over tree trunk, sliding down it into a sitting position leaving myself to drift off, escaping the world.

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

Review PLEASE?!?!

**QUESTION: this may effect the story.... What should Renesmee do about her predicament???**

And don't get mad at her for running away, she was deeply hurt and just needed some time alone... So if not "what do _you want_ Renesmee to do" then "What do you think she _will_ do??"

and Orelina, you are too smart, seeing 'below the onion peel' about this story, lol, you have a good idea about a small _piece_ of what is going to happen in the story so you should keep your thoughts vague on this particular question... lol... but please do answer it non the less, please : )

OOOOO and don't forget to check out what Renesmee Looks like in the GALLERY on my Profile...


	13. Things You Can't UnSay

**I love the reviews coming in** and I want to comment about everyones thoughts, but many are anonymous and I can not send them messages. It is very sad cause I would love to talk with you all about your reviews!!!

**One comment I hear more than once is that Nessie is immature. '**

**My answer is yes... She is and that is because it makes for a more fun and interesting read.**

I noticed my inbox quite empty in lately in regards to authors updating... There are not many people updating stories** AT ALL right now so I thought I would get on it with my story and give a few people there fix. Hope you like the chapter. **

**I need more good fanfic reads, and there are no updates lately! It is SO frustrating!**

**There is a song once you get to Renesmee's POV near the end. It is called Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne, some of the lyrics are there to really bring home how Renesmee feels.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Emmett's POV**

"Renesmee is GONE! I was an idiot and upset her, then she ran! I chased after her for an hour. Then when I lost her scent I searched for three hours and came up with nothing. I don't know---"

"Jake _which way did she go_?!?!" Edward growled cutting Jake off.

"She went north, she must have jumped into the river, that is when I lost her scent."

"Well for your sake, canine, hopefully we can find her before she freezes, you dumb ass." I seethed, glaring down at my niece's boyfriend.

"_I TOLD YOU HE WAS NOT GOOD FOR HER! HE IS BASTARD!........... ALICE HE DESERVES TO BE RIPPED APART FOR HURTING HER!_" Rosalie's voice flowing quickly into the room, just before her angry figure comes storming in, with a worried Alice trailing behind trying to pull her back.

My Rose, ready to rip him apart all by herself. She looked like an angry vulture ready to collect her target. Normally my baby looks like an angry kitten to me, but this..... this looked much more threatening . Her eyes pitch black in rage. I will not stand in her way of making shreds out of 'puppy chow' over here.

"Stop. Stop! Rose he didn't mean it. Stop!" Bella stepping in front of Rose's path. "Renesmee nor I would be happy if you killed him, So Stop."

"I am not afraid of Blond-ee, Bells, I could handle her. I just really don't know what to do Bells. I don't know where Ness went. I couldn't pick up on her scent at all." Jake dismissed my angry wife like she wasn't even there. not a smart move, dude.

Rose snarled and crouched down.

"Rose. It is no time for that! We need to focus on finding her." Carlisle came from the stairs quickly. standing in the middle of the room, demanding in a calm tone. Rosalie straightened her crouched position and stepped back, letting out a final hiss, before permanently burning a glare toward the dog, and taking her place, stepping beside me.

"Jake, you need the go alert your pack and start searching your land." Carlisle firmly ordered. Jake nodded and went out the front door.

"Okay, some of us will go on foot. Some in the jeep, and a few of us should stay near the house incase she comes back because, I am sure she will."

"I will stay here and keep watch for her to come back" Esme's warm and worried voice flowed through the room as she took her place and held Carlisle's hand.

"Okay, hold on. Alice is seeing something. Everyone wait." Jasper grabbing onto Alice's hand while her eyes are glazed over. Jasper fixed on supporting the stiff pixie to stay on her feet.

Alice was still for what seemed like hours, but only a few seconds.

Shaking her spiky hair a few times. Then glancing at the family, clearing her mind of the vision's fog.

Smiling.

that is a good sign.

"She is some where in northern Canada. She will be back in about four hours, she is already on her way back!" Alice commented excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Esme POV**

564...565...566..............

903.....2,641.......4,862.............

....................18,966.........20,451......21,839 paces from the east side of the living room to the west side.

Oh god, if there is one... please make sure my granddaughter is safe.

.....

.....

"How much longer Alice?" Edward whispered out, barely able to stand here and wait any longer.

Please, PLEASE, PLEASE be okay....

"Soon!" Alice cheered with a knowing smile.

It has to be soon, she has been gone for 5 hours, 52 minutes, and 31 seconds.

I saw movement through the large glass, back window, in the pitch black night.

Renesmee!

Bella, the first one out the door, collided with Ness the minute she cleared from the brush lining the back yard. Edward was right behind Bella and grabbed both of them into a hug.

All of us soon behind. Once Edward and Bella stepped back we all hugged her.

"Oh, Renesmee you scared me so much. You will not do that ever again." whispering sternly into her ear. I never used a rough tone with her but she scared all of us. Scolding Renesmee, just as I had when Edward decided to go to Italy and try to end his life.

"I'm sorry for scaring you grandma, I just was overwhelmed." Pulling back she quickly hugged Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper.

"I am so sorry I scared all of you. I just needed to think. I was so conflicted.... I just needed to be alone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Renesmee's POV **

**Song: Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

After the long talk with my family, and Mom calling Jacob and calming him down telling him that I was okay I talked with dad.

This occurrence happening, seemed to end dad's and my argument with each other. We talked about more important things now.

So as Alice wished, my parents and I came together and talked, getting out what we needed to address.

I spent that run thinking only of ways to scrape up what bits of a relationship Jake and I still had.

We aren't ready for this deep of a relationship.

More so... I am not ready.

I have been only thinking of ways of getting what I want.

We have not been working as a team, and I need to experience more in life and slow down on having a deep relationship.

Half of me was so angry with myself that I had wanted to come to this conclusion, while the other half knew that it would be the right thing to do.

Relief.... in not being so confused...

Anger.... between two sides of myself battling to win...

All I have to do now is figure out how to put this plan into action.

Sitting on the back porch. Hearing mom on the phone finishing her second conversation with Jake. This time she is telling him to wait until morning to visit, saying that I was going to bed and needed some sleep before my birthday tomorrow; Well today actually.... since it is already 1:32 in the morning.

Happy birthday to me I thought sarcastically.

I hear the back door open, signaling someone joining me on the porch. Sitting down next to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So... Who do you think joined her on the porch? **

Answer in a review!

Thank You so much for reading and staying loyal to the story!


	14. Only Trying to Help

Response to many reviewers questions and concerns:

I don't like it either that she decides to break from the relationship. lol. but it is a big part of the story and needs to happen for the story to progress. And Edward is just being a dad, you have to remember how protective he was with Bella when she was human, and with Renesmee being his daughter he has the right to be protective of her, my dad would act the same way if I did that when I was too young (being as young as her family sees her) attempting to get to serious with the other sex.. and she isn't ready for that relationship even though she thinks she is, and her family knows that, So please remember that Edward doesn't have to make deals and compromises with Ness like he does with Bella. It's a different relationship he worries about his daughter and he cares; that is why he does what he does. It's not all her families fault either. Jake is being a huge jerk in my opinion, I mean his blatant disrespect is not gentlemanly at all... and it doesn't help the friction that is already there between him and her family, and it is very hard to be in between your family and your boyfriend when they aren't getting along.... I really appreciate your reviews, and I am glad many of you react to them! that makes me happy. I look forward to more of your opinions! Thank You!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Recap:**

I hear the back door open, signaling someone joining me on the porch. Sitting down next to me.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hey beautiful." Alice greeted me with a small grin brightening the darkness, placing a hand on my leg in a comforting gesture.

"Hi Aunt Alice." I greeted in a quiet tone looking up at her.

"Sweetie do you want to talk to me about your plans that are flying all over the place? Your mind is in such turmoil right now its giving me 'vision sickness'." (like sea sickness...)

"..." twitching my lips side to side deciding how to reply.

"So at the moment..." Alice stated while looking straight forward toward the trees... " I see you breaking up with Jake....You are thinking about breaking off your relationship?... that is going to be hard sweetie... and I am not going to keep what I have seen from you... because I care and I want you to know now because it wont be a fun conversation... Jake wont take it very well..."

"I know, and all this mess is my fault, and I shouldn't ever even consider a break but... ugh." moaning and setting my face in my hands and resting them on my knees.

I could hear Alice scoot closer to me. She leans her head on my shoulder and lets out a long unneeded breath.

"What should I do?"

"I have an opinion... but I have been told to keep it to myself and let you make the choice that you think will be right..."

"You have been told?" looking up from my hands and giving Alice a confused look.

"Yeah.... but well I'm going to tell you my opinion anyway... because I can not help but want to help you... Nessie I think that breaking up is not a-"

"Hey what are you two up to?" Edward came out the door quickly followed by Jasper.

"We were just having girl talk. right Nessie." Alice sent a deep glare in Edward's direction. I know now who told her to stay out of it.

The frustration melted off me like ice cream on hot pavement. My shoulders slowly followed suit and the tenseness ceased to exist. one word: Jasper...

**Edward's POV**

"Well, Renesmee are you staying here tonight? or did you want to stay at the cabin for tonight with your mother and I?" Edward glanced down at his beautiful daughter, pleading with his eyes for her to come home.

"I think I will go to the cottage with you and mom."

Stepping up from her perch on the edge of the porch she walked to me. I opened my arms to my daughter.

Wrapping my arms around her tightly she returned the hug with the same enthusiasm.

"Thank you baby," Whispering into her ear.

Our relationship was not 100% yet but we were working on it.

"I love you dad." Her quiet and sweet whisper drifted through my ears.

"I love you too sweetheart. I love you more than my own life. Never forget that." Kissing her forehead.

"I am really tired. Can we go home?"

"Yes sweetie, let me go get Bella and we will go."

Nodding slowly to me and stepping back.

Kissing her forehead for a second time.

Quickly disappearing into the house to get Bella. Excited to let her know that our daughter is going home with us.

**Renesmee's POV**

Dad disappearing into the house I turned to Alice and Jasper now on the porch swing.

They were whispering to each other and I strained to hear the hushed conversation. All I caught on to was Jasper saying something about "It is not your place" I imagined he was talking about Alice talking to me before they interrupted. The conversation quickly ended as they both came to some sort of solution, and noticing my interest in there fast and quiet words.

Jasper eyed me thoughtfully.

Alice gave a weak smile hugging me quickly as she got up and she stepped into the house, frustrated. Stepping up from his place that was moments ago occupied by both his wife and himself, he came up to me holding my shoulders and giving me a encouraging smile.

"You have to make the choice that is best for you. _Not _a choice that someone in the family thinks is best. I know you are independent enough to make this decision. Just trust yourself. You know the answer." Jasper announced calmly.

"Thank you Jasper. You know that Alice was just trying to help though right?"

"We are all trying to help you Renesmee, and my wife needs to let you make your own choices. Even if she has an opinion and is _'only trying to help'_. Both your father and I told her to stay out of it. So don't think it was only Edward. We all are trying our best to let you have some control. I believe you are stronger than we all let you be. I believe that if we all backed off a bit you could show the whole family that you are mature, and that you just need the chance to show everyone... without constantly being held back. Be the bright and beautiful butterfly, that I know is inside of you."

And with that he smirked and released my shoulders, disappearing instantly, into the house. That is one of the longest statements or speeches I have ever heard out of his mouth, let alone being a conversation with just me, I felt a new burst of respect and trust for my Uncle. He believes in me. I have to show everyone how I can be. The improved Renesmee.

But first I need to get through my birthday, and then deal with Jake... I still don't have a sure decision of what to do about him, being pulled in to directions is so frustrating and stressful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thought I would get this out in celebration of having NO school till January and my brother and his wife are having a baby girl. She is on her way into this world right now so its a very happy day for me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I am so-o-o-o-o sorry it took long for an update, I just had a ton of homework as school was coming to an end so I concentrated on that. But now all I have to worry about is work so I hope I will be able to get chapters out quicker now. Thanks For reading, and I would love a review from my wonderful readers!


	15. Hiding Behind a Smile

**Recap:**

_But first I need to get through my birthday, and then deal with Jake... I still don't have a sure decision of what to do about him, being pulled in two directions is so frustrating and stressful._

**Chapter 15: Hiding Behind a Smile**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee sit down right now I want to do your makeup, we only have 3 hours till the party starts!" Alice yanking me toward her vanity table right outside the bathroom of her and Jaspers bedroom.

"Alice I am old enough to do my own makeup." Sternly announcing to the enthusiastic pixie.

"COME ON! Bella wont let me do this for her anymore, I can not loose you to! Please just sit!" The strong little arms of my short little aunt pulling my hips down onto her the vanity stool, and coming eye level, " I want to style you for your party! Can you please just accept it!"

"Alice it's just the family, Jake, Seth, and Leroy... There is no reason for all of this, and the decorations are far to much" frustrated over her determination, "its not like I am getting married." mumbling as I think of my crumbling relationship.

Alice's quick hands turn still instantly, a firm glare burning from her eyes through the large Vanity mirror, her glare so sickeningly strong, I look away, first toward the door then to my long slim fingers fidgeting at my white robe tie.

Swiftly being spun around to meet Alice's face, "For your best future I am ordering you to knock it off! Don't you dare break up with Jake! I am serious Nessie don't you dare." Her quick and demanding tongue causing my stomach to turn.

"Alice, I need some help in the living room. I will send Rosalie up to help Renesmee with the rest of her getting ready preparations." Dad appearing at the door instantly.

No movement from Alice as she continues to stare at me at eye level, three inches from my face.

"Alice. Out. _Now_." Through gritted teeth, dad glares at aunt Alice.

"Brother, I will not stand by and let her make a mistake like-"

"Alice. If you don't leave I will remove you."

"What happened to us Edward, we have always been the closest of siblings. I am beginning to miss it." Alice states as she storms past him.

"I'm sorry dad, it... it is because of me. I screw up a lot of things. My relationship. You and Alice. Our relationship. I.... I'm just really sorry dad. I am terrible at this life that I have."

Embracing me with both his arms around my shoulders. "Shh, sweetheart we are all just figuring it out.... and myself accepting the fact that my baby girl has grown up..." pulling his head away just slightly to look at my eyes, "so quickly. You are beautiful don't ever think that you are anything less. You are just as beautiful as your mother. I love you Renesmee, and don't think that everything is your fault... that is my job." smirking to one side of his lips with the crooked grin he and I share.

"Well that is something she picked up from her martyr father. He is such a gorgeous martyr though so it works." Mom grins leaning against the door frame.

Dad releases me to greet mom after her errands Alice had her on most of the day. "...And is there a reason Alice is sulking around and rearranging every flower, in every flower arrangement set up in the living room?" Mom lifting her eye brow toward dad.

"Just Alice's interfering. Now... I should go talk to her before she puts a hole through the piano." Instantly leaving mom and I in Alice's vanity area.

"So, I see you are in the infamous barbie torture chair. Would you like some help getting ready?"

"No thank you, I think I am just going to use some eyeliner and mascara, maybe some lip gloss."

"Sounds like a beautiful plan Renesmee. What do you have planned for your hair?"

"Just straighten it a bit." Turning toward the mirror. "Did you want to help with my hair?"

"This isn't my area of expertise but I would love to help you." Kissing the top of my head, she kneels down and starts searching through the vanity drawers for the straightener.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Smoothing out my teal green party dress and clipping a small strand of hair up with a pin Alice bought me, one large pearl with two smaller ones on each side, it has a slight elegance and classiness to it that I love, "How do I look?" Stepping up from my place at the vanity.

"You look beautiful, but you would say I am biased." Jake grinning as he takes my hand, leading me down stairs toward the small crowd gathered for my birthday.

"So I will have to ask someone with an unbiased opinion then, huh?" Smiling and leaning into him.

"I think everyone will say the same, but you can try." Wrapping his arm around my waist giving it a light squeeze.

As Jake and I start to descend the staircase, I see my family positioning themselves at various places in the living room.

Renee and Phil weren't here, but that was because mom and dad thought it best not to spook Renee with my very visible "growth spirt" as dad referred to it as with grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil. I talked with them on the phone earlier, Both Renee and Phil wishing me a happy birthday. They don't know we still live in Forks; they believe that we moved to somewhere in Alaska.

Charlie wasn't here, he didn't get to see this birthday. I want him back. I remember the day it happened I begged dad and Grandpa Carlisle to turn him, they of course wouldn't, which I am slowly accepting. I don't like it or agree with it but I can not change it now, if I was venomous I would have done it myself but of course I am not graced with that genetic ability. He was the only human that knew the secret, and I loved that at least some one from the normal world accepted me, because I knew that if anyone else in that world knew about me I would be chased around with pitch forks along with the rest of my family.

_Charlie, I just wish you were here! I miss you so much! I wish I could one day see you again! I don't know if that will ever be possible though_. I mentally prayed that I would one day see him again, and I knew what that meant... and if my parents had anything to do with it I would never die, they will prevent it, and save me from what ever may come in the future.

Pulling me out of my thoughts was Jake, guiding me with his hand on my lower back, pulling me forward at the bottom of the stairs.

Leaning down to my ear, "My sister couldn't make it with the baby and all... and Paul didn't want to leave her home alone..." Jake's low whisper ringing through my ears. A polite and small smile creeping onto my face for everyone in the room, glancing to see who really came this year. As I looked around and saw Seth and Billy... they were the only two that came from the reservation. I hoped that earlier more of the pack would show, but obviously I set my hopes too high...

It was just going to be my family, Billy, and Seth... The usual... well, plus our visitor Leroy who was sitting at the edge of a leather chair in the living room.

"So this doesn't have to do with Paul hating me or Rachel worried that my family or I will eat her baby? What about the rest of the pack and your family what about them? They can not come to my party for the ninth year in a row again too?" I quickly whisper back, a tad angered by his pack and family's un-acceptance of me.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, I can not make them come. They do accept you... They just don't feel comfortable here with all the vampires."

"Don't just say that Jake, I know they don't accept me. Jake lets talk about this later when we actually can talk about it. Okay? I need to greet Seth and Billy. Then we can see what is next on Alice's party list." Quickly pulling out of Jake's hold.

"Thank you Seth and Billy! Thank you so much for coming. It means so much to me." Quickly making my way to embrace Seth.

Seth pulling me tightly into his chest for a strong hug. Smelling of fresh pine and maple. Letting go and smirking at how big Seth has gotten from when I was little, even larger just recently.

"Been working out more I see, Seth?" Laughing as he lifts his arm to flex, playfully picking me up by my waist and lifting me with no effort at all.

"Okay, okay. Put the girl down so she can give me a hug! You young guys and your muscles. I could give both you and Jake a run for your money if I were back at your ages." Billy's joyful and wisdom filled smile filling his features as Seth lowers me to the ground.

"Oh Billy you are looking so good. Still as handsome as ever! How is your back been treating you, did you see the doctor like you said you would last week? Carlisle could take a look at it if you haven't gotten to the doctors office."

"Hey, today is about you! Birthday girl. Now, no talk about my back it is perfectly fine. Jake pesters me about it enough. I am old and I am bound to have aces and pains. Now here is your present." Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small yet thicker brownish envelope placing it into my hands. "Now you take care of this it is an important item from our family." Nodding quickly and hugging Billy, I felt comfortable around Billy because being around him makes me feel closer to Charlie.

"Thank you Billy, it means so much to me that you came," Billy has never been well off and a present from him tends to mean so much more because they are always items that were home made or passed down through generations.

"Okay everyone I think we can start with mingling and I will get the cake set up!" Alice's commandingly cheery voice.

Looking through the room for an open spot to sit and talk; finding a opening next to Jasper. Jake took a place at the end of the couch leaving the middle open to me.

Jake turning into my side brushing the hair off my shoulder, "I'm glad we got to talk earlier Ness, and I am sorry for disrespecting your family, I really am. I hope that you are not still mad about it."

"I'm good... Jake lets not talk about this right now, we talked earlier, we don't need to talk about it with my family right here and Billy, I forgave you now lets just have a good time." Looking him in the eyes with as quite a voice as I could create. Keeping a smile on my face for everyone else.

"I feel like you are still mad at me, I need to be able to talk about this, obviously we didn't get through everything earlier." whispering closer into my ear.

"Jake... later..." Turning away, putting a firm grip on his leg and looking at him with a forced smile. " Hmm, I wonder why Alice is taking so long, I am going to go see if she needs any help," quickly hopping up from my place heading for the kitchen.

"Renesmee you sit and talk with everyone, I will go check." Mom pressed as she got up from her conversation with Rosalie and Dad.

"Really I don't mind going just because its my birthday doesn't mean I can not help."

"Sit. Talk. Okay, let me be your mom, and make sure every thing is perfect for your birthday."

Giving her a questioning look, her returning with only a guilty smile. She heard me and Jake, she had ulterior motives than to just make sure everything is perfect for my birthday.

"Ohh-kay, thanks mom." Smiling not showing my discouraged feeling of not getting away, and sitting back down next to Jake, smiling at Billy who wheeled himself over and started a conversation with Jake. Myself, only adding input when needed.

I was the new mature version of myself, the good daughter and the more polite Renesmee.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Cake time!" Mom and Alice cheer pushing a large cake into the living room. A _giant_ white cake with red and pink roses lining each of the three tiers, on a large white table cloth covered tray.

"Wow, guys this is far to big. I hope Seth, Jake, and Billy are hungry..."

"Don't be silly Ness, its for all of us."

"Yeah okay Aunt Alice I will believe that when you eat some of it yourself."

"Okay everyone its time to sing happy birthday!" Alice chirped, ignoring my comment. Setting up a chair and clapping her hands.

Everyone eyeing me as I find my place, standing next to the large cake. Quickly seeing flashes and noticing Aunt Rosalie with her camera snapping away. Shaking my head slowly and stepping up to stand in front of everyone, in behind the large mass of sugar and cake batter.

How children could eat tons of sugar in the form of frosting every year for their birthday has always slightly repulsed me. Standing only a foot from it I smiled and held in the vomit that started to creep up my throat from the close proximity of the large pile of sugar.

A beautiful mix of voices start to singing the all to familiar song.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear... Renesmee... Happy Birthday to you....."

Blowing out all the candles making a wish for a new beginning, in what ever form possible.

Looking into the sugar based mound and stepping away needing to put space between my self and the repulsive stack of cake. From an art standpoint it is very beautiful with the off white frosting and fondant and then the perfect pink and red roses lining the base of every tier, adding to the pink, red, and purple decor in the room. Alice had even switched out the the white pillows on the couch for purple ones just for this occasion, the rest of the decorations did not stop there. There were Bouquets of mainly purple roses, with a few red and a few pink flowers mixed, scattered on every flat surface of the main floor in the house.

"Hey you are having a slice if I have to force it down your throat, you little toothpick. It's tradition you have to eat cake on your birthday." Pinching the side of my waist.

"I bet you saw that in a vision Alice. But, really am not hungry." Smiling, hoping to get out of it.

"You get first bite!" Jumping up for the cake knife and cutting up a few slices.

Silently noticing that the inside is different from all the other cakes I have seen... It almost looked as if the batter has blood mixed in, with the cake being deep red in pigment. But it definitely doesn't smell like blood.

"I think you might like this one its a different flavor than you have tried before. Its really popular right now its called red velvet." Dad coming by my side handing Billy, Seth, and Jake a large chunk if it.

"Hmm, thanks." The deep red color made me smile a bit because most humans don't eat food with such vibrant colors in them. Cake is usually off white, yellow, or brown... not blood red.

Thinking of the effort that my family put in, to find something I might like makes me happy to have them... I still don't want to eat it... but I guess it doesn't hurt to try, for them.

Taking a chunk onto my fork, and sitting down in a chair behind me, noticing Jake already up for a second slice. Shaking my head just slightly; if only I liked human food as much as the pack...

Alice, on my right is watching me, I can feel it, along with Esme who is across the room sitting with Jasper and Carlisle.

Esme and Alice made the cake, after hours and hours of "how to make and decorate the perfect cake" videos through the internet.

Lifting the fork from the plate, looking at the mixture of red with the creamy ivory colored paste more commonly known to humans as frosting; quickly popping it into my mouth. The textures are the same as every year except for the red velvet cake being a slightly smoother texture than that of the other cakes I have tried. The flavors were not amazing, the frosting tasted bitter, and though the texture of the cake is smooth the flavor is almost like licking a penny from my childhood piggy bank. Licking my lips and smiling toward Alice, then Esme.

"It's good. Thank you." The vampires in the room talking and laughing amongst themselves as Esme and Alice nod in happiness that they had succeeded. I couldn't make them feel bad that I didn't like it.

Jake stopping for a moment to smile in my direction, happy to see I would eat it.

Looking to my left noticing Emmett and Leroy.

Leroy's stance relaxed in a black AC/DC "Back In Black" tour t-shirt and dark wash jeans. With the shirt looking to be an original tour shirt, I wonder how old he is? When was he turned? What time did he grow up in?

As he leans against the post of the railing I see a scar just peaking under his t-shirt. This peaking my interest in knowing more about him.

He seems very comfortable with Emmett, talking and joking. It is like he fits into the family even if he has only been here for a few days.

Taking a few more unwanted bites of the cake to make Alice and Esme feel good about it, I went into the kitchen to toss the rest out. Opening the trash disposal with my toe and dropping the contents of the plate in and quickly walking to the sink to rinse the clear designer etched glass plate under the faucet. Draining all the remaining penny flavored residue down the drain.

Rolling my shoulders, and stretching my arms above my head to release the stress of all the people, and having to put on a show to my family so that they wouldn't bug me about not eating. Leaning against the cold granite countertop behind me, taking some time to get a little peace and quiet before having to go back into the living room.

Closing my eyes and thinking of the river, four miles out from the house, my special place I go to sit and think. Such a beautiful spot where the forest is dense around the river. I have never shown the spot to anyone or mentioned that I go there, guessing dad knows of it, but has never mentioned it; for that I was grateful.

Sitting on the large fallen tree that spans from one end of the river to the other, looking at the water flow very slowly below me. So peaceful. Watching the turtles swim along the edge of the river bank and crawling onto the muddy edge to rest. Watching the fish twirl around in the never ending stream of water. Watching the deer several yards down the river lap at the crisp water, is a sense of clean peacefulness for myself due to the fact I don't care for animal blood, I would much rather a stronger blood. Feeling the freedom of being in my safe place, feeling the happiness fill me from my toes up my spine, taking deep breathes of the crisp forest air as the breeze flutters through my hai---

"Overwhelming crowd?" A questioning voice can from my left. Slightly spooking me as I had not sensed anyones presence enter the kitchen.

Jumping from my perch against the counter and clearing my head. "Uhhh, yeah. I..."

"I am very sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Leroy's dark cinnamon coated gold eyes looking at me from under his perfect lashes. The sight of him in the soft light of the stove, making my toes curl under slightly, he has to be one of the most amazing looking creatures I have ever met. Yanking myself from the dangerous fog starting to cloud my senses I give him the infamous crooked grin I share with my father.

"No, its fine... I just wanted to clear my head. I have a lot on my mind." Unconsciously biting my lower lip looking away from his entrancing gaze. Focusing on the shadows of the trees out the large glass window, as the sun is disappearing and leaving a navy blue sheet of night to cover us until morning.

"You are quite an interesting and beautiful creature." Leaning his back against the counter across from me.

"Well thanks, I guess." Letting out a twinkling giggle.

"Yes that was a compliment. You seem mad at Jake the man in the other room... Why?" Tilting his head to the side, as his questioning eyes explore my expression. How could he tell? Was I that bad of a liar in my act for everyone, during Jake's and my own silent conversation.

"Jake is my boyfriend, he imprinted on me when I was a baby... So, we are meant for each other. Um, and this is the first time a shapeshifter werewolf has ever imprinted on a half-breed vampire...so we are kinda winging it."

"Yeah sounds like it would be difficult. What about his family, they aren't all here, I overheard someone say that only his dad and his friend came?"

"Yeah his sister and brother-in-law wont come here, they don't like the fact that I am part vampire... or leech as Paul his brother-in-law call us... His other sister doesn't live near here she moved away a while back. He says that, the pack feels slightly uneasy at the house... So they wished me a happy birthday over the phone earlier today... And well as you can see there is tension not only between the families, but just the fact that we are of different species makes it hard for us all to mesh well, we love each other though I know that... I know he loves me even though he doesn't show it sometimes."

"Hmm. Well you seem uneasy with the fact of imprinting... you love him, yes that is visible, but do you regret having your life already mapped out for you at a day old?"

Tracing the pattern on the tile with my toes, staring down at the floor, as I explore my answer, "Yes I do love him, the pull between us is there. And yes it is strange having my 'mate' picked out for me at as young of age I was then, I have grown up with him... as a child he acted as old brother, a person to look up to, we would compete when I was young... We still do at times, I don't much care for animal blood so we don't compete when we hunt anymore... I lost interest a while ago, in competing for something I don't really want... All due to the fact that the animal blood tends to upset my stomach..."

Hearing a deep voice from the entry clearing his throat and walking up to me. "Ness, Alice wants you in the living room. It is time to open gifts..."

Turning my head to see Jake's tall strong figure slightly angled in toward me as if shielding me, while not looking at me.

Turning to ask Leroy if he was coming... Noticing a silent stare down was going on with Jake... Glaring at Leroy with hard and dark eyes.

"Stay away from my mate. She's mine." Jake's growl threatening, yet not startling the vampire in the room, Leroy keeping a completely calm demeanor as he looks toward us.

"I'm not trying to steal her away... It seems like you don't really know how she feels, I am just trying to be her friend and listen to her. Maybe you should try it some time, listening can do wonders."

"Jake..." pushing him back toward the living room. Still creating an ass out of himself Jake presses himself against me as I stare up at his face, "Jake, knock it off, we were talking. Okay, quit!" Turning slightly to look back at Leroy and apologize for Jake's behavior.

"I am watching you." Jake's growl slowly building deep in his chest as he threatens Leroy yet again.

"I am sorry Leroy... He is just a tad over protective as well as a bit rude..." Giving a side glance he calmly nodded and looked away, following us into the living room. Pushing Jake backward causing him to walk backwards, so he could continue to glare at Leroy.

"You heard me. Stay away from her." Jake's nostrils flaring with his shoulders slightly beginning to shake.

"Jake, stop it. I will not have you _shifting_ in my families kitchen, you are over reacting. Now lets go."

Using brute force to turn Jake around so that he was walking out of the kitchen and not glaring at Leroy. Jake's incredibly rude behavior is incredibly embarrassing. It is ridiculous that Jake would treat a guest of my family in such a manner.

Composing ourselves as we reach the living room, seeing an orderly and perfect asymmetrical stack of presents, no doubt the work of Alice.

Leroy just barely brushing my shoulder, creating a tingling sensation on that area of skin, as he passes to stand with dad and Emmett against the stair case. What was that? I have never felt that before...

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Any opinions would be appreciated! Please review, 15 reviews will get another chapter. I hope to see more than 15 but I would be happy to see any, So please feed my addiction and review.

Picture of Renesmee's green dress and her Birthday cake in the album I made for this story (on the second page). just copy and paste this into a browser and change the (dot) to periods.

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/elb02/gallery/000014fw

Link is also on my profile if that doesn't work.


	16. The Birthday and The Discovery

Did he feel it too?

Am I loosing my mind?

Does dad hear me?

shooting my gaze over to my father and Emmett.

Dad making no move of acknowledgment.... Leroy catching my eye as I tilt my head toward him in question...

A smirk playing at the edge of his lips as he winks at me... he can read me? Oh.... my.. god.

He has a gift... a gift resembling my fathers but in a strange way... its like he only just started to read me?

Head spinning in many directions, my brain feeling like a spinning top that a child just wont stop playing with.

Putting my right hand to rest on my temple. covering my view of the interesting vampire leaning on the banister.

Wondering why just now Leroy can read me. What does he know. What the hell is going on!

_I will explain later...shhh...wouldn't want to freak out the rest of your family right now would you? _

Swiftly yanking my eyes up to look at where the voice came from. Leroy again looking at me with that knowing look...

His concentration quickly turning back to dad and Emmett.

Pulling my attention away, to compose myself enough to open presents, as they are being placed at my side.

No one in the room paying any mind to what is happening and I sure as hell am not going alert them of it, there is far to much spiking my interest about him.

He is a mystery in need of unraveling, and I would be the one to unravel him, I am sure of that.

"Renesmee open Rose and Emmett's first." Mom placed the impeccably wrapped present in my hands. small and rectangular. No doubt a necklace of aunt Rose's immaculate taste.

Quickly clearing the package of its wrapping holding a light blue colored box.

Tiffany's.

Beautiful even before I open it...

Lifting the uniquely colored lid letting my eyes fall onto a beautiful emerald-cut green tourmaline stone with round brilliant diamonds set in platinum. A beauty which is new but has a flavor of history, as if it were inspired by the roaring twenties. with diamonds above the large greenish blue stone framing it in a slightly swirled pattern.

"Wow. This... it is so beautiful... Rose this is the one we were looking at online a month ago! Its worth far too much to even be considered something to wear! Oh my GOD! ummm Thanks. wow!"

Completely at a loss of why they would buy me a piece of jewelry worth the same as an average car... like wow. It is worth more than 20,000 dollars. They go crazy on birthday presents but wow this was even more incredible.

"Here let me help you put it on. There was a reason I told you to wear the teal dress." Rose's brilliant smile greeting me with a small wink, reaching for the impossibly expensive jewelry.

Rose, lifting it to my neck, I grab my hair to move the loose strands out of the way.

Looking down swiftly to see the breath taking sparkle of the greenish blue stone. Dangling from my neck, glowing in its mesmerizing brilliance.

"Aww! It looks perfect on you!" Rose kissing my cheek and stepping back.

"Thank you so much Aunt Rose, Uncle Em. Its absolutely amazing." Walking up to my big bear of an uncle to hug him.

Feeling the caring warmth, not a literal warmth of course, in his big and friendly hug.

Settling back into my perch next to the stack of gifts.

"hmm, which one next?" grabbing a larger watch case size box and shaking it slightly, hearing only a very soft jingle.

"Lets hold that one for last shall we." Dad quickly places the box back down on the table. Squinting my eyes at him in question as he is pulling a new present from the stack and handing it to me.

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme." Reading the tag on the top, connected to the white bow.

"This is something we came across on our small vacation in May." Esme pointed out to me as i pulled at the paper.

* * *

Taking inventory of the presents that i had opened; glancing down at the beautiful necklace from Rose and Emmet.

Esme and Carlisle's present was a historical book of tales they picked up from an island down by the infamous Isle Esme. I had yet to visit the beautiful place my family had buzzed about when Esme and Carlisle decided to go there for time to themselves.

Alice of course bought tons of clothes and just wrapped pictures of the outfits, that she had already stored away in my closet when I wasn't looking right before the party. A few expensive hand bags that were limited edition, as she informed me. Of course Jasper's name was also on the card but everyone knew that Alice was the shopper of the couple.

Billy gave me a tribal made dream catcher which is beautiful in many colors and clearly hand made. More importantly Jake's mom had made it only a few months before she passed away. Colors are all the hues of the ocean with rich greens a deep grays mixed in with a few cool blues. Brightly colored glass beads strung in the middle webbing with a tiny arrow head directly in the center.

The fact of it being so close to home for the Black family and Jake especially because she had made it for him but never managed to give it to him since it was intended to be his following birthday present after her passing. Billy just came across the dream catcher a couple of months ago when he was clearing out a closet of their house as he told me when I opened it.

Jake's gift was a treasure for me as well.

He liked to make me weaved bracelets ever since I was little, so i looked forward to a new one every year.

This year though was slightly different... he gave me a scrap book of dried flowers with photos of each birthday.

The last filled page is of last summer when he had given me a promise ring and made a vow to never leave me no matter how hard are relationship could get. The main photograph of that day right in the center of the page.

The photo taken on the front porch up against one of the off white porch beams, our hands intertwined with the promise ring clearly in view as Jake has our hands lifted toward the camera and a smile as big as the sun. My cheeks red with a blush full of adoration and embarrassment as I tuck my face into his chest not expecting the camera at first. Such a simple love and yet so unnatural and not simple at the very same time. My head leaning into his chest as I try to hide my tomato colored face when Esme came around the corner with camera in hand.

Remembering that day making me wish our love was as sweet and simple as it looked in the photograph.

Fact is that, I am becoming more than just Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter and more than a werewolf shape shifter's girlfriend/imprint.

Realizing there was more to life than Forks Washington. Spending a life with Jake might mean a life of La Push... and some of his uninviting pack members including but not limited to 'cough' his brother-in-law...Paul.

Smiling up at Jake with tears of joy and worry brimming my eyelids. My inner battle forcing me to portray tears of only happiness.

"Jake this is beautiful, Thank you so much. It's really special." Kissing his cheek and moving onto the last two presents of the night.

One from Seth the other form mom and dad.

Lifting the small envelope from Seth. He spoke up as I opened a goofy card revealing a 25 dollar gift card to the new Borders in Port Angeles. A very thoughtful gift from him knowing that I drain through books like my life depends on it.

Taking in the look of the last present on the table, wondering what my parents bought me...

Lifting the small box and wishing it was the car but knowing I didn't earn it and realizing I lost my privilege to having it when dad took the keys away the night of our big argument about Jake and I.

Twisting the paper up and away from the small watch case box there is no symbol or company name on the grayish silver box to alert me to the present inside.

lifting the lid and seeing the keys to the car...

Gasping at the car key and looking up at dad. Only to see full forgiveness and love. Biting my lip feeling so happy and excited that I still got the car!

I GOT MY OWN CAR!

"One condition... Make sure you don't abuse this privilege.... Okay?" Dad smirks as I jump up to hug him.

"Ohh my gosh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you SO much!" latching my arms around him in a tight hug.


	17. Special Powers

After a ton of writers block with this story I finally finished this chapter. The story is going to move fast in the future chapters, so I can finish it and get everything in that I want to before it starts to drag on. Sorry for the wait and I don't need reviews but they are appreciated.

I work on this one the least when it comes to my writing. I have a fiction romance (original story and characters, not twilight or any other story based) that I have been writing for about a year now that I am so in love with!

And as you know I co-write with twimelodyflute on the story Love is Blind. That story is moving along nicely and I feel is close to a close.

**MUCH NEEDED RE-CAP:**

A smirk playing at the edge of his lips as he winks at me... he can read me? Oh... my.. god.

He has a gift... a gift resembling my fathers but in a strange way... its like he only just started to read me?

Head spinning in many directions, my brain feeling like a spinning top that a child just wont stop playing with.

Putting my right hand to rest on my temple. covering my view of the interesting vampire leaning on the banister.

Wondering why just now Leroy can read me. What does he know. What the hell is going on!

_I will explain later...shhh...wouldn't want to freak out the rest of your family right now would you? _

Swiftly yanking my eyes up to look at where the voice came from. Leroy again looking at me with that knowing look...

His concentration quickly turning back to dad and Emmett.

…...

Gasping at the car key and looking up at dad. Only to see full forgiveness and love. Biting my lip feeling so happy and excited that I still got the car!

I GOT MY OWN CAR!

"One condition... Make sure you don't abuse this privilege... Okay?" Dad smirks as I jump up to hug him.

"Ohh my gosh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you SO much!" latching my arms around him in a tight hug.

_**Chapter:** _

_Special Powers_

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" His eyes searching the forest ahead as he sniffs the breeze ahead of us.

"You know what." Glaring at his shoulder as I come up next to him, crouched down.

"I have not a clue of what you are referring to." A smirk playing at his lips.

"Leroy, you talked to me through your mind. How did you do that?"

"Just a power I have." He blows off my question as his head snaps forward and he launches himself over the dead tree and toward the smell of a bunch of deer.

I run after him and toward the deer.

Resting against the moist bark of a dead pine, Leroy sitting ten feet in front of me against another tree, we face each other.

"Why does my family not seem to notice this power? My dad, he can read everyones mind, aside from my mother's of course."

"Your mother isn't the only form of shield that exists."

"So you are an advanced shield, one that can communicate with other minds."

"Sure, you can call it that."

"But then why... Why does my dad not seem to notice your shield abilities?" Looking for his answer in his eyes and posture.

"I do not trust easily Renesmee, so I will tell you this in confidence, but will also block your knowledge around everyone else; and Edward, he sees what he wants to see. I feed off your mother's abilities to block him most of the time. I set a mask so that my mind reads but only what I want it too, like a filter. I am still perfecting my shield power, where as your mother is a natural. My main power is to mask thoughts for short periods of time, and I am working on my ability to use other's powers around me as my own."

"You are scared of my family?" I could see his uneasiness, and his worry of telling me, "You can trust them, they wont hurt you."

"No, I am afraid of other vampires knowing my power." his eyes find his shoes as he kicks lightly at the dirt below him.

"Italian Vampires." Knowing his worry and understanding it from our problems with them when I was young.

Without an answer he pushes himself from the ground and walks away. His silence is enough of an answer.

Pulling back into the garage from the hunt, I noticed, Leroy did not return to the house. Shutting the door of my car I could smell Jake's arrival.

"Hey Renesmee how was your hunt? You shouldn't go alone you know, I would have went with you if you'd asked." Jake pushes my bangs from my face to behind my ear.

"It was good and I am okay on my own. I don't want you to hunt with me I am uncomfortable with you seeing me like that."

"We used to hunt together all the time Renesmee."

"Well not anymore Jake, I don't want to, I just don't, it feels wrong."

"Okay," His arms snaking around my waist as he presses his lips to my forehead, "You shouldn't be afraid of hunting with me, but okay."

Pulling back and kissing his jaw, "I just need to be who I am Jake. I need to find myself, and we are together all the time."

"Is it your father and uncle saying these things." His hands dropping to his sides and stepping back.

"No, this is me not them, and even if it was them, they are trying to give me an open mind. I am only 9 but really I am 18, and will always be about 18. No matter how human I have been in the past I become more vampire everyday. You will age Jake, you've already started to."

"Am I interrupting something." Leroy's back is turned as he grabs a box from under the work bench.

"Yes." Jake's clipped tone responds before Leroy can even turn around.

"No." I shake my head and give him a small smile, while walking away from both of them.

"Why are we arguing?" Jake steps into the living room while I pick up the cover on the piano keys and start to play. Ignoring his question I continue to string through the keys like liquid flowing on a smooth surface. He steps around the bench and sits next to me, "Baby I love you, talk to me." he places his hand along my shoulder and pushes the hair out of my face.

Ending the song I glance at his face, his child-like eyes and the contours of his strong jaw make me want to melt into him. He ignores our problems though, I love being with him but I hate the frustration of not being accepted. I mean, is not enough to feel like you don't even fully fit into your own family, but to be with someone who turns into an animal and has a pack that only partially accepts who you are.

"I just wish this, what we have, was easier." leaning into his chest, he wraps me in his arms.

"Me too. Take a walk with me? We could go down to the beach." Lifting my chin he pecks my lips with a kiss, then another.

sighing and pressing my nose to his neck, "That sounds nice."

Walking out of the house onto the porch, I can see Leroy is still by the garage working on his car. Rose and Emmett have joined him and are just goofing around. Emmett throws a hammer at Leroy as he ducks his head to miss the old tire Leroy chucks at him. Leroy catches the hammer before it can crack the window of Carlisle's new mercedes.

"Hey, me and Jake are going down to the beach. Let mom and dad know when they get back from hunting."

"Yeah, just be home before eight, I think Esme wants to do a family night; cards, board games, exedra " Rose calls back as she grabs Emmett's collar and tells him to grow up, while glaring at Leroy.

"Okay. Thanks."

To be a more normal couple we decide to take my car. Jake wants to drive of course, I don't mind, it is the least of my worries.

Because it is September the breeze today is slightly chilled. I grab my sweater and tug it around me as we step out of the car.

"I could keep you warm you know." Jake's eyes dance across my body making me a bite my lip to keep from melting.

"I prefer the sweater, thanks." giggling and pushing his white muscle shirt covered chest.

He shows a playful pout as he reaches for my hand, "The sweater winning? Now that's a blow to my pride."

"Haha, what ever," taking his hand and pressing my lips to one of his knuckles.

"So, catch anything good on the hunt today?"

"Yeah some dear, I think?"

"What? Your not sure if they were deer?"

"Well yeah I'm sure, hunting today just kind of blurred together, I don't remember the whole thing."

"You feeling okay?" He pushes our intertwined hands to my forehead to feel it.

"Jake you know I rarely get sick." playfully biting at his hand.

"Yeah you feel fine, maybe a little colder then usual but nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks doctor." smiling and releasing his hand to take off running (at human pace).

Catching me, I instantly meet with the sand, and roll onto my back.

Kissing each shoulder, then my nose before releasing my wrists.

"I love you Renesmee." Our eyes connect in a moment of silence, the only sound around us is the waves.

"I love you too," kissing his lips before stating his name.

Pulling me with him we sit side by side watching the waves.

"My sister is having a gathering next week end; come with me?"

"Maybe. Depends on the day." I can here my own hesitation in finding a good excuse.

"Why do I feel like the day has nothing to do with it?"

"I'm sorry, lets just talk about this later, its too nice out here to deal with this right now." Turning away and gazing at the birds picking at the rocks near the waters edge.

So a little knowledge and a little fluff. See you next chapter.


End file.
